Divergent Fanfiction
by lovefour4
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Tris and Tobias and their life in dauntless. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

TRIS POV

the alarm started ringing like five minutes ago, but i just can't find enough energy to shut it off. When I finally connect enought energy I quickly press the small botton on the top of the alarm clock and it finally stops ringing in my ear, I turn around expecting to find Tobias sleeping, but the other side of the bed is empty and I hear the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom. After some minutes he walks out of the bathroom holding a little towel in his hand drying his hair. When he sees im awake he leans close and gives a quick kiss "Morning beautiful" he says soon after. "Morning" I answer between a yawn.

Minutes later he heads of for the cafeteria and I walk in the bathroom to take a quick shower. When im finished, it's time to pick an outfit. I look for something kind of intimidating because the initiates are arriving today, and since four and I are training the transfers together, I want to scare them a little. After some minutes of diging in my closet I pick very skinny black jeans and a tight tank top that shows my tattoos and has some ruffles at the top, I apply a lot of eyeliner and mascara and fix my hair so it looks natural, with the pink hightlights at the bottom. I walk out of the room with confidence, I feel really dauntless.

TOBIAS POV

The first thing I see as I enter the cafeteria is Zeke waving despertly at me, I seat next to him and soon Shauna, Lauren join us. Minutes later Tris walks into the cafeteria followed by Christina, they are laughing about something. As soon as Tris sees me she comes walking towards me and sides next to me. She looks beautiful today, and I don't miss Uriah looking at her while he bites his muffin. I clear my throat and he looks away.

TRIS POV

The day goes by really fast, and soon Tobias, Christina, Uriah and I are next to the net waiting for the iniates to jump. After some minutes we hear the train above us and soon someone lands at the net in front of us. She is a small girl with green eyes and light brown hair that goes past her shoulder. She is wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans. Erudite. "what's yout name?" Tobias asks harshly. She hesitates for a moment "Charlotte" she says after some thinking. I help her out of the net, and soon all the iniates are standing next to us. We have 9 transfers and one of the amity transfers, Angeline I think, tells me two didn't make it. We got 3 from erudite, 2 from amity, 3 from candor and even 1 from abnegation.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

TOBIAS POV

Tris, Uriah, Christina and I lead the iniates through the tunnel, until we have to Split. "We split here" says Christina "Dauntless born, you come with us" she says gesturing to Uriah. Soon they are gone. "So" I say to break to silence "My name is Four and this is Tris, I usually work at the control room and Tris works at the tattoo parlor, but for the next few weeks we are your instructors" I say as quickly as I can showing no sympathy. "your name is _Four_? Like the number?" The erudite girl who jumped first, Charlotte, asks. "Deja vú" I hear Tris whisper while she rolls her eyes. I have to resist the urge to laugh. "Yes, gotta problem?" I asks harshly. "No" she squeaks, just like Christina did two years ago. "I actually like your name" says a candor girl, Monic, I think with a flirty tone in her voice. "Careful candor. I'm watching you" says Tris. This time I laugh shakily and take her hand. Monic scowls and Tris gives her a death glare that makes her look away. "Now we will show you the pit" I say. As we enter the pit I watch their reactions, some look like they just saw an alien, and others try to look natural. "If you follow me, I will show the chasm" I say.

TRIS POV

Tobias give the initiates the classic chasm speech, but the only thing I can look at is Monic staring at Tobias with a seductive face, and eventually looking at me with an aggressive expression, like warning me not to get in her way. Good thing I have my own warning face that is way more aggressive than hers, and couldn't care less about this stupid girl trying to intimidate me.

After showing them around the Pit we head directly to the cafeteria. As we enter the dauntless start cheering and pounding on their tables as usual, to welcome the iniates. Tobias I I lead them to some tables and then we take our own seats with Uriah, Christina, Zeke and Shauna. I rapidly notice that the transfers have already made groups. The erudite transfers, Mark, Charlotte and Terance sit with the candor ones, Monic, the stupid b****, Emma and Charles. The Amity transfers, Jerry and Angeline, sit with the abnegation girl, Pam. I'm staring at how Jerry tells Pam what a taco is, when Uriah speaks up "How were the transfers?" he asks before taking a sip of his soda. "pretty good, what about the dauntless born?" I ask pretending that I like all my Initiates. "well" he says narrowing his eyes a bit "some are kind of rude, like this girl Florence, who is a total jerk" I see Christina laughing "what?" I ask her. "Florence plays hard-to-get with Uriah cause she totally saw him checking her out" she says as she laughs. Uriah blushes and says nothing. I think he might like this girl Florence. I'm happy for him, he really needs a girlfriend.

MONIC POV

At the cafeteria I seat with some other initiates, but the only thing I can think about is Four. I really like this guy. I know I just met him, but I like him, and the other instructor, Tris, seems to be her _girlfriend_ or something. I don't think she can stop me from stealing her boyfriend. Getting Four has become my little personal challenge since Tris told me to be careful after I told him I liked his name like 20 minutes ago. And I usually get what I want.

TRIS POV

After dinner, we take the initiates to the dorms, and Tobias and I walk back to our apartment. After changing into our pijamas, we go to sleep, with his arms wraped tightly around me and my head resting in his warm chest. "I love you Tris" he says "Well, I love you more" I answer between a yawn. " I think that's impossible" he says softly in my ear. And with that I drift off to sleep, imagining the stupid alarm ringing in my ear once more on the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

TRIS POV

The next morning I surprisingly wake up before the alarm rings. Tobias is still sleeping; I decide to let him sleep for a few more minutes while I take a shower. When I'm done, I change into black shorts and a loose tank top, I decide to wear my favorite necklace, one Tobias gave me, it has a T charm hanging from a silver chain and apply makeup. As soon as I'm finished I walk over to the bed, were Tobias sleeps like a little angel. I shake his arm "hey, wake up" I say in a singsong voice. He groans and sits up. "Good morning sleeping beauty" I tease him. "Morning" he answers with a smile and gives me a sweet kiss. Soon after I leave for the cafeteria, I have to grab some breakfast so we can eat at the training room while we wait for the initiates. At the pit, I find Christina scolding some of her initiates. I hear something about a fight in the dorms. I wave and keep walking.

As soon as I arrive at the training room with a tray full of muffins, donuts and coffee, I start organizing things. I pick up a box full of guns at carefully position them at the table. When I'm done, Tobias arrives. We seat in one of the benches to eat breakfast. "What do you think about the transfers?" he eventually asks. "Well" I say hesitating a little some seem to have a lot of potential, others seem polite and others are idiots" he probably notices that with idiots I mean Monic. He gives me a kind smile and leans in to give me a sweet long kiss.

We are still kissing when we hear someone clearing his throat; we pull apart to see all of our initiates staring at us. I look at my watch, they must have arrived like 5 minutes ago and just watched the show until they realized it was probably going to take longer than they expected for Tobias and I to notice their presence. Some of them are laughing, and others are looking at us with their eyes wide and of course miss I'm-the-baddest-bitch-in-town, Monic, stares at me with a poker face. I know I'm blushing but just to show her who is the boss here I smile at her and give Tobias another quick kiss. She just turns around.

Once the awkward moment is over, All the initiates stand in a straight line in front of us. "Today" Tobias begins, "You will learn how to shoot a gun". I give each of them a gun while he speaks and then I fire to show them how to do it. I hit the center of the target. Perfect. After that they start practicing. I see the amity girl, Angeline, having some problems, so I decide to help her. After some explanation and demonstration, she hits the target. I also notice that the abnegation girl, Pam, and one of the candor girls, Emma are doing great they hit the target almost every time. I have to admit Monic is doing a pretty good job. Jerry is probably the worst, he can't hit the target, after an hour he finally hits the target, but still, I think he is too weak for dauntless. I feel bad for him; he looks like a nice guy. After a lot of training we release them for lunch.

TOBIAS POV

Tris and I walk to the cafeteria together. None of us speaks, so I decide to break the silence. "Uriah and Zeke organized this party tonight, wanna go?" I ask casually. She hesitates for a moment "Okay" she finally answers with a smile. But not a simple smile, it's that smile that makes my heart melt, that smile that only Tris has, and that can make me feel better in any situation, no matter how bad. I suddenly feel an urge to kiss her, so I stop walking, she abruptly stops too, "what?" she asks. Instead of answering, I gently push her against the wall behind her, and give her a long kiss. When I finally pull away I smile "I love you" I say softly. She smiles too "Me too" she answers. I was never a romantic person, but Tris knows how to transform me into a totally different person, one I wouldn't recognize. But I like it that way.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

TRIS POV

I knock the door to Christina's apartment. We agreed I had to arrive here at eight o'clock to get ready for Uriah's party. She opens the door with a big smile spread across her face. "I already picked a dress for you!" she squeaks while she slightly jumps. I wince. Knowing that any dress Christina picked has to be really tight and short. I walk into her apartment, which as always is a big mess. The first thing I see is a little black dress. Strapless with a thin layer of lace covering the back. I stand there looking at the dress with my mouth hanging open. "I knew that you would love it!" she says. "You really want me to go to a party wearing that _thing_?" I say. "Of course! Now, try it on!"

Minutes later I'm standing in front of Christina's huge mirror. I look like a slut. Apart from the dress, Christina gave me a pair of black, shiny high heels. I'm steal staring at my reflection when Christina pulls me towards a chair and forces me to sit down. "Makeup time!" she squeaks. I sigh. Soon she is standing in front of me with a huge makeup kit.

After what seems like hours, Christina drops her eyeliner and exhales "Done" she says between breaths. I turn around and look at my reflection again. This time, I look like a different person. I have cute pink lipstick, mascara, tons of eyeliner, and silver and black eye shadow. My hair hangs in soft waves. I have to admit Christina did a pretty good job. I feel pretty. I look at my watch, its nine o'clock; we still have lots of time. And I know it will take Christina a _very _time to get ready. So I just sit in the corner of her bed and wait.

After exactly an hour and 45 minutes, Christina is finally ready. We walk out of her apartment, and head towards Uriah's apartment.

FLORENCE POV

I heard our instructor Uriah is hosting a big party tonight. Initiates are not allowed to attend to any of these events. But I love breaking rules. I walk down the pit, towards the dorms, when I see some of the transfers talking and laughing. I see Monic is one of them. She looks like a cool girl, the kind of girl who would crash a party with me. I heard she is a bitch, but I don't care. I just need her to come to this party with me; my fellow initiates won't do it because they're scared. Cowards. I walk up to Monic. "Hey Monic" I say in a friendly tone. She turns around and looks at me with a confused face, like wondering why I am talking to her. "Hey" she answers. "Would you come to this party with me tonight? Our instructor Uriah is hosting it and I really like him, so would you? _Please_? I say trying to sound casual. "You want me to crash a party with you?" she asks still a bit confused. I instantly nod. Her expression changes from confused to a trouble maker face. "Let's change into something more…appropriate" she answers with a friendly tone in her voice. "Let's go" I say. And with that we head to the dorms. I'm really happy. Soon I'll see Uriah. Even when I try to act rude with him, I feel butterflies in my stomach.

TOBIAS POV

I'm just talking and drinking some beer with Zeke and some other guys, with the loud party all around us, when I see Christina and Tris arriving. Damn. Tris looks stunning. I see some guys staring at both of them, so I quickly stand up and rush for Tris. I wrap my arms around her from behind. When she sees it's me, she smiles. "Hey" she says sweetly. Instead of answering I just kiss her. I have to pull away when I hear Zeke and the guys yelling my name. I turn around to face them. And from their seats across the room they start screaming. "Congrats man, your girl look as hot as hell" Zeke, who is already drunk, says. I want to punch him. But he is drunk, as soon as he is sober, I'll make him regret it.

TRIS POV

Soon Tobias goes back to talking with his friends. So I sit with Christina, Lynn and Marlene, and start drinking and talking. After a couple of drinks, I feel kind of dizzy, but I keep drinking. After what seems like an hour everything is spinning. I'm laughing, but I don't know why. Marlene, Christina, Lynn and I are dancing. I'm really having fun. Suddenly a song by some old singer called Katy Perry starts playing. It says something about Friday night, but I really don't understand it. I'm just dancing. Then one part of the song that says _We danced on table tops_ inspires me, and soon Christina and I are dancing on top of a table. This is the best party ever. I wonder where Five is or was it Four? I don't remember.

MONIC POV

Florence and I walk into Uriah's apartment. That place is just a mess, there are people every where. I scan the room carefully. Until I see her. Tris and the dauntless born trainer, Christina I think, are dancing on top of a table. If I had camera with me I would definitely record this. If Tris is here,I guess Four might be here too. I scan the room again and find him sitting with some guys at the other side of the room. He seems to be the only sober person in this jungle. When I turn around I don't see Florence. Crap. I decide to hang out with some drunk girls that are laughing and rolling on the floor. I sit with them and start drinking, everyone who does it seems to have a lot of fun, especially Tris, Who is still dancing on the table. I watch Four trying to get her down, as soon as she jumps to the floor she kisses him with passion. Bitch.

FLORENCE POV

When I finally see Uriah drinking in one end of the room with some guys, I walk towards him, he is drunk, and so he probably won't notice I shouldn't be here. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder. He turns around and when he sees me, he smiles and kisses me. I kiss back. After some minutes he pulls away and drags me to the dance floor. I dance with him, unable to stop a stupid smile appearing in my face. Uriah just kissed me. I feel like I'm about to faint, but I can't faint now, This night is about having fun with Uriah, even if he is drunk and doesn't remember it tomorrow.

TOBIAS POV

When I finally convince Tris of Getting of the table, She just kisses me, and calls me _five_ instead of Four. I just Laugh and take her back o the apartment. She is really drunk. She quickly falls asleep; before I join her I decide to buy some medicine for her. I know that tomorrow she'll have a massive hangover. I really need to teach her how to drink properly. When I get back to the apartment, I stand next to bed and watch her sleep for a few minutes. She is so sweet. After that I change into my pajamas and go to sleep, hugging Tris tightly. Having her in my arms makes me feel safe and happy. I love her so much.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

FLORENCE POV

When I wake up the next morning, I'm not in the dauntless born dormitory. I scan the room. It's a mess, with white walls and clear wood floor. I look to my side and see Uriah sleeping on the other side of the bed next to me. Oh My God. I look at the alarm clock at the bedside table. Training starts in an hour. I grab my cloth, which are scattered around the floor, put them on, and quickly rush out of the room. When I get to the dormitory, only a few of the initiates are awake. Some of them look at me with a confused face. I'm wearing a wrinkled party dress, my cheeks are smudged with mascara, my hair is a mess and since I'm carrying my high heels in my hands, I'm bare foot. I keep my head high and walk to the bathroom. I'm too happy to be embarrassed. I walk

TRIS POV

When I wake up the next morning, I can't lift my head from the pillow. I feel awful. And worst of all, I can't remember what happened last night. The only thing I do remember is drinking this strange colorful drink with Christina, Lynn and Marlene. I think I took more than I should have. I try to sit up but I can't. I look at the clock at the bedside table. It's eight thirty. I'm late for training. Then I realize Tobias isn't next to me, and I can't hear the shower. I then see a letter next to the clock at the bedside table. I read:

_Tris:_

_I didn't want to wake you up because I figured you wouldn't be feeling to well this morning. I left some medicine at the bathroom in case you have a headache (which I'm pretty sure you will). I'll be back to check on you as soon as I can, don't worry about training and just relax for today._

_Love you,_

_Tobias._

As soon as I'm finished reading his note, I slowly stand up and walk to the bathroom, I take the medicine and take a shower. After that, I'm feeling much better. I decide to drink some coffee and after that I head to the training room. I know Tobias told me to just relax for today, but I don't want to miss knive throwing day, I really want to evaluate the initiates skill better.

TOBIAS POV

I'm watching the initiates throw knives, some are pretty good. Pam and Emma are really good. They did a great job with the guns, and both of them seem to have lots of skill. I'm helping and evaluating each of them. After I finish with Jeremy, I go over to help the next initiate, Monic. I first watch her. She has a good aim, but needs to practice on how to move her arm forward. I start telling her how to move her arm correctly, when she kisses me. I quickly push her away, and hear a noise behind me. I turn around to see Tris staring next to the door with a hurt expression, she saw it. I know she is holding back tears. "Tris I- she runs for the door and closes it loudly behind her. I leave the room and see that she is overlooking the chasm, she looks relaxed, but I know her too well. I know she is sad. I see a tear roll down her cheek. I walk towards her and touch her shoulder. "Tris I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, I promised, please believe me." I say softly "I know you didn't kiss her, I was there" She begins "It was just shocking okay?" she adds firmer this time. "I know and I'm sorry" I say hugging her. She smiles and kisses my cheek. "It's okay, I shouldn't have reacted that way; let's just go back to training" She says casually. We walk back to the training room, hand in hand. When we get there, we see all the initiates talking and laughing. Before I can say something Tris does it "Did someone change training to free time in the schedule?" She asks sarcastically. The initiates quickly go back to throwing knives. I smile and give Tris a kiss. When we pull away I notice Monic staring. "That was dedicated to you. Now back to work" Tris tells her faking a smile. Monic rolls her eyes and goes back to the knives as Tris ordered. I smile and keep evaluating the initiates.

URIAH POV

Training today is really uncomfortable. Florence keeps looking at me with a strange look. She doesn't look like a furious dog anymore. She even looks friendly today. When I'm done showing her the right technique for throwing the knives, she smiles kindly. Her beautiful green eyes look brighter today. "Thanks Uriah" she says. I smile back and pat her shoulder. I see Christina staring at me with her eyebrows raised, smiling a little. I pretend I don't notice it and just keep working. Does she really notice I like Florence?

TRIS POV

The initiates are doing a pretty good job. They rarely miss the target. Even Jeremy is doing better. Tobias and I sit on a bench in one corner of the training room. "Are you all right? You were really drunk last night" He asks with a concerned tone in his voice. I laugh a little "Yeah, just a slight headache." He starts laughing. "What is so funny?" I ask frowning. "Last night, you were dancing on top of a table with Christina" he says between laughs. I laugh too. Maybe I was drunk, but I still remember having lots of fun.

After launch, fighting practice starts. We lead the initiates to the room with the punching bags and show them some kicks and punches. After that they start practicing. I give Pam and Angeline the same advice Tobias gave me two years ago, about using their knees and elbows. Of course, Charles and Terence are the best, because they are the stronger ones. But Monic, Mark and Charles are doing a pretty good job. Jeremy, Angeline, Charlotte and Pam are having a hard time, because of their lack of muscle. Tobias and I give advice to everyone, and after a couple of hours training is over for today. I decide to go see Uriah he seemed kind of worried at lunch. I walk to the dauntless born training room, where he is organizing some stuff before leaving. "Hey" he says as he sees me. "Hey. Is everything okay with you, you were acting really strange during lunch" I say in a soft voice. He sighs.

URIAH POV

I decide to tell Tris about my crazy experience this morning. "Well" I start. "This morning when I woke up, I realized I slept with a girl last night, but I can't remember who, I was really drunk last night." I say frowning. Tris tries to look casual, but I can notice she is just as confused as me. Before she can say something I continue. "I woke up, and found a bra laying in the floor" I say trying not to sound worried. She frowns and sighs. "You don't remember anything?" She asks. "Nope" I answer. She just pats my shoulder and tells me to just talk to her if I need anything and that we can talk about it later. She is a really good friend.

TRIS POV

Wow. I didn't expect Uriah to tell me this. I hope he finds out who the girl was soon. I'm walking down the pit, when I hear some voices. "I can't believe you slept with your instructor. I mean you are a genius. I kissed _my _instructor, but I'm sure it wouldn't be that easy to sleep with him." I ear a girly voice say. Monic. "Yeah, I mean. It was strange but I like Uriah so it's alright with me" another voice answers. I look around the corner and see Monic and Florence talking. _Florence._ The girl Christina sais Uriah was checking out. Wow. I have to tell him later. I decide to just keep walking. When I get to my apartment I open the door and see Tobias sleeping on the couch. Awww. He looks so sweet. I'm glad we had like a relationship when he was my instructor, and we didn't just sleep together and then wonder who we spent the night with. I wake him up, and we both go to the cafeteria for dinner.

**A.N: I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER! I PROMISE **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

TRIS POV

Tobias and I arrive at the cafeteria and take our usual seats with Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Lauren and Shauna. I see the confused expression in Uriah's face. I have to remember to talk to him about Florence. After dinner, I walk up to him and just explain the whole thing about the conversation I heard and all. To my surprise, he smiles. He must really like this girl if he is happy to know she was the girl that he slept with while he was drunk. I wonder how Florence found Uriah that night. Initiates are not allowed to attend parties until the end of initiation. But Dauntless born are Uriah's and Christina's responsibility, besides I don't want to ruin his happiness with a speech about breaking rules.

After my chat with Uriah I go back to my apartment, where Tobias must be waiting for me. As soon as I get there, I realize I forgot my keys. I knock on the door. Soon Tobias opens the door for me and instantly kisses me. We don't even bother to go into the apartment. We just stay in the hallway kissing. Minutes after I have to pull away because I hear some giggles. Zeke, Lauren, Lynn and Christina stand some foot away staring at us and laughing. I'm sick and tired of people interrupting our kisses and staring. First the Initiates and now my friends. I give them a death glare and pull Tobias into the apartment. I close the door and we continue. After some hours of talking kissing and laughing, we go to sleep.

TOBIAS POV

It's seven o'clock in the morning, according to the clock on the bedside table, when I hear someone knock at the door. I wake up with the loud noise. Tris is still sleeping. I go over to the door, and without checking who it is, open it. The person who stands in front of me is defiantly not the person I expected to find. "Hey, Caleb" I say frowning. "Hey, Four" he answers in a serious voice. This guy hates me. Before I can say something he speaks. "Can you tell me the number of Tris' apartment? I want to talk to her." I don't know what to say. Caleb doesn't know Tris and I live together. "Tobias, who are you talking to?" a sweet sleepy voice says from inside the apartment. Tris. Before I can answer, Caleb speaks up. "Beatrice?" he asks. He walks into the apartment, and finds Tris in bed, sluggish from sleep, stretching. "What is my sister doing in your apartment and in your bed?" Caleb asks me in a furious tone. "Caleb I live here!" Tris says between a yawn. Caleb just looks at us frowning, clears his throat and speaks. "I just came to say hi, I got permission to come and see you. I see you are okay, living with your _boyfriend,_ so I have to go, nice to see you" with that he leaves. Wow. I'm surprised he didn't try to attack me as he did some months ago during visiting day, when he saw me kissing Tris.

TRIS POV

After Caleb's strange visit, I try to act like nothing happened. Tobias takes a shower while I take a ten minute nap. When he is ready, he takes the list of fights for the training and heads of to the trainig room. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and pick a great outfit for the day, black skinny jeans, a black tan top that has an open back, black snickers and some silver bracelets with black stones. When I'm ready I leave for the training room.

When I get there see I Tobias writing the fighting order. Soon after the initiates arrive, the first fight is Terance vs. Mark. It's a fast fight, and soon Mark lies on the floor with a bleeding nose and bruised face. Next up are Monic and Pam. I see the expression on Monic's face, she looks like she is sure she is winning this fight. The fight starts and Monic quickly tries to attack Pam, she just dodges her punch and kicks her on the side. Monic punches her hard on the jaw and quickly tries to tackle her to the ground, but she ends up laying in the floor and with a bleeding lip. We all stare at Pam with our mouths hanging open. We didn't expect her to be this strong, she did a good work with the knives and with the gun, but I thought fighting was going to be harder for her. I was wrong; she is really good after all. Three more fights go on, and when we break for lunch, I realized that Terence, Pam and Charlotte were the best fighters. Monic. Mark and Emma have potential, but their opponents today were better. I guess the rest are not so strong, at least in fighting terms.

URIAH POV

I still can't believe it; I spent the night with Florence. I think she remembers, otherwise, why would she act to sweet and light with me since then? I'm watching her fight against one of the boys, Oscar; she if a true dauntless, the fight only lasts five minutes, before Oscar is lying almost unconscious on the ground. She smiles in victory, shakes her black and blue hair, and goes back to stand with the other initiates. She catches me staring at her and tries to oppress a smile by biting her lower lip. She quickly looks away and I just smile to myself, this girl knows my heart melts for her, I wonder what her feelings for me are, Tris said that in the conversation she over heard, Florence said something about liking me, but that is not much of a feeling.

PAM POV

I hear the door of the dormitory open late that night, I slowly open my eyes and see Four and Tris and standing in front of the door with flashlights. I see my fellow initiates also notice, because they all sit up. "Up everyone" Tris says. "Meet us at the train tracks in five minutes". With that they leave and we all rapidly jump off bed and change into our normal cloth. I wonder where the hell are they taking us at midnight.

After exactly five minutes we are all standing at the train tracks, the dauntless born are also there, and also their instructors. "Everyone grab a gun "Four says. We all grab one of the guns that are stacked on a pile at the corner, and we also grab a small box that says "paintballs". As soon as the train arrives, we all hop on; It looks so easy for Tris, Four, Christina and Uriah. For me it's very hard, thanks god Emma pulled me in with her.

I'm talking with Angeline and Charlotte when Four speaks up. "So we're gonna play capture the flag. Tris and I will be the captains for one team and Christina and Uriah will be the captains for the other team." He says in a serious tone, the one he always uses when he addresses to us. Soon they start picking. I end up on Tris and Four's team, along with Charlotte, Jeremy, Monic and other dauntless born. I'm surprised Tris accepted Monic in her team, they don't like each other. Monic is always babbling about how much she hates Tris, and Tris hates her probably because it's obvious Monic wants to steel her boyfriend. Soon the train stops, and Tris tells us that our team will hide the flag first, we jump off and follow Tris and Four.

TRIS POV

After some discussion, we decide to hide the flag in a different spot, Uriah and Christina would easily find our flag if we hide it in our usual spot. Even though our new spot is also close to the Ferris wheel, it's very hard to find. Tobias and I climb the Ferris wheel, just like we did two years ago, to see where the other team hides its flag. Meanwhile, the initiates are developing a strategy. When we are half way up, Tobias' breaths become heavy and I know he is nervous. "Just calm down" I say in a sweet voice. He seems to relax a little, but I can still feel his heavy breaths behind me. When we reach the top we sit down, just like we did two years ago, when he was only Four and I was the Abnegation transfer Initiate. I smile remembering that day, how he saved me when I almost fell. "What?" he asks sees me smiling. Instead of answering, I kiss him. It's not a normal kiss, like the one he gives me in the mornings. It's a long sweet kiss charged with all the memories we share. When we pull away, we scan the area around us and see Christina's team. After we identify their location, we climb down and meet the initiates still arguing. Monic and Florence are arguing, both of them want to be in charge, Monic because she likes to be superior and since she comes from erudite she is a know it all. And Florence, well she looks like the kind of person who doesn't let anyone tell her what to do. Four and I tell them the location of the other team, and we divide in two groups. One stays to guard the flag and the other one goes look for the opponent's flag. Four and I look for the flag with the second group. When we get close, we slow down, so they can't hear us. We are almost there, when Emma, who is guarding the flag, seems to hear smething, she lifts her gun and scans the area. She seems to be convinced that there is no one around, when Florence shoots her. Blue paint spreads all over her shirt. The rest of her team starts shooting at us, Tobias and I duck to avoid the paintballs. We see Charlotte is crawling slowly towards the flag. When se gets there, she quickly grabs the flag and hold it up in victory. Uriah and Christina have a frustrated expression; I know both of them hate loosing.

We go back to the train tracks and jump on the first train. I sit on Tobias' lap. And I see Uriah sits next to Florence. She pretends she doesn't notice and starts a conversation with the person next to her. Uriah notices and smiles. Tobias is playing with my hair, probably trying to make a braid. I laugh when I see the frustration on his face every time he fails. I laugh and turn around in his lap so I'm facing him and kiss him. I know we must be the center of attention, but I don't care. After a lot of kissing and talking and braiding, we arrive at the dauntless compound. We jump off the train and go back to sleep. As soon as my head touches the pillow, I fall asleep. Even in my dreams I feel Tobias' warmth around me.

**A.N: HOPE YOU ENJOYING THE FANFIC SO FAR! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE LATER TODAY, OR TOMORROW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: OMG! I JUST REALIZED I MADE A MISTAKE IN THE STORY! AT THE BEGINNING I SAID THAT MONIC WAS FROM CANDOR, BUT SHE COME SFROM ERUDITE! SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE! TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY!**

CHAPTER 7

TRIS POV

"Today" I begin, "Is the last day of stage one, tomorrow we will start stage two and later today we will show you the rankings when we finish with fighting." I say staring at each initiate carefully. Charlotte, Mark, Terence, Jeremy, Angeline, Emma, Monic, Charles and Pam. Which of them won't make it through stage one? I'm pretty sure some of them will. "Okay, first fight of the day Charlotte and Terence" says Tobias interrupting my thoughts. Charlotte and Terence walk to the middle of the room. Charlotte is short and slim, but she doesn't look weak, like I did during my initiation. The rest of the initiates are aware that even though she is small she can kick your ass. It must be because of the ferocity in her eyes or the aggressive way in which she speaks. When I was an initiate I was the little skinny girl from abnegation. She is the girl who laughs out loud in the cafeteria, fights with ferocity and is not afraid of being small. I should have adopted that attitude during my initiation. Maybe my fellow initiates would have respected me more if I did, but anyways I was first in the rankings. I earned a lot of respect with that.

The fight begins; Terence attacks first, he punches Charlotte in the jaw and retreats, she fights back by kicking hi in the stomach, he almost looses balance, but regains it rapidly. They fight like two people with the same size would. Even though Terence is huge compared to Charlotte, he is having a hard time with this fight. Suddenly, Terence tackles her and pins her to the ground. She stares into Terence face with anger, until Terence kisses her. Oh My God. When he pulls back, I can see she didn't expect this, her eyes are wide and she is pale. "I win doll" Terence says. Charlotte looks furious she fights Terence grip until she is able to stand up. She punches him in the jaw and pins him to the ground. "Actually" She says raising her eye brows "I win". With that the fight ends, and everybody looks shocked. I have to admit it was pretty interesting.

Next up are Jeremy and Mark, both of them have really low scores until now. The fight begins and surprisingly Jeremy is taking control, he dodges some punches and even throws some himself. Poor boy, he should have realized he needed to work harder some days ago. The fight is kind of long, but at the end Jeremy wins. I feel happy for him. Maybe he has some hope of going through stage one, Angeline and Mark also have low scores, so he might not be on the list of initiates who are cut.

Monic and Emma have a pretty interesting fight, after ten minutes, Monic won. She is really fast, so she dodges every kick or punch. After two more fights it's time for lunch. Tobias and I leave the training room after the initiates and head to the cafeteria.

URIAH POV

After lots of fighting it's finally time for lunch. I'm leaving the training room when I see Florence standing some feet away leaning against the wall she looks sad. Maybe I should talk to her. I walk up to her and touch her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" I say causally. She looks at me and smiles a little. "Yeah, just thinking a little" she says and sighs. I don't want her to think I am curious but I can't help it. "What are you thinking about?" I ask before I realized I did. She frowns at me and smiles. "Not a big deal" She says smiling. "Good. I thought you were sad or something and I just can't see you sad" I say, again without realizing. She raises her eyebrows and laughs a little. "I have to go, but see you later." She says still smiling. "See ya" I say. She turns around and starts walking. Suddenly she stops and looks at me over her shoulder. "By the way" she starts "I left my bra at your apartment" she adds. My reaction must be funny because she laughs and leaves. She does remember. I stand there for a few second with my mouth hanging open.

TRIS POV

After lunch, Tobias and I lead the initiates to the train tracks. We are going to visit the fence. We all jump on the first train and just sit down for the long trip. Some of the initiates are whispering, but apart from that, we only hear the sound of the wind.

I lean against Tobias chest and he wraps his arms around me. I see Monic staring at us frowning. I smile a little and give Tobias a quick kiss, in girls language it means _this is my man bitch_, according to Christina and her girl rules. I expect her to look away, but instead she frowns deeper "Do you have to kiss your boyfriend right now?" She asks probably trying to imitate the demanding tone I use when I talk to them during training. I laugh a little "Yes" I answer "Gotta problem with that, apart from you wanting to seduce him and not being able to do it cause I'm her girlfriend?" I add smiling. She looks at me with a serious face. "I don't care if you're my instructor but I have to say this. You're a bitch" She says smiling a little in the last word. I smile a back "If that's the case then we have something in common. And I recommend you to be more careful around me I some authority over you" I answer. "How much authority?" she instantly answers. "Enough to kick your ass, now shut up, your squeaky voice is killing me" I say. With that she seems to understand I do have authority, and I don't give second warnings.

TOBIAS POV

After Tris' and Monic's argument, we all stay quiet. I see some of the Initiates are already asleep when we arrive at the fence. "Wake up this is not nap time" Tris says in a not so aggressive tone. We all jump of the train and I start talking to the initiates about fence guarding. I see one of the initiates that came from amity, Angeline is waving at a guy on one of the trucks. It remembers me of Tris and that amity boy she hugged during her initiation two years ago. I remember being really jealous but keeping quiet.

After some more explanation, we hop on a train to the dauntless compound. This time Tris is the one who falls asleep, in my arms. I brush my fingers over her hair and watch her sleep until we arrive. I wake her up and we all jump off the train. "You are dismissed for the day, later we will show you your rankings, and tomorrow we'll start with stage two" I tell the initiates. After that, Tris and I go back to our apartment. We are almost there, when we hear someone laughing out loud, and see two of the dauntless born initiates laughing and rolling on the floor. One of the girls with blue and black hair, Florence I think speaks through laughter. "So I told him I left my bra at his apartment and he looked like he had just seen an alien" She says and starts laughing again. I see Tris bite her lower lip, wearing the face she has when she finds something out. We keep walking until we reach the apartment. We walk in and quickly jump to bed to relax a little after a long day. "Do you know something about what those girls were saying?" I ask after a while. "Yeah" she answers. "The girl with blue hair, Florence, has like a thing with Uriah and they slept together while Uriah was drunk the night of the party, and he didn't remember who he slept with, and told me he found a bra laying on the floor, so I heard Florence talking with Monic about her sleeping with Uriah and told him, and seems like Florence told Uriah something about leaving her bra at her apartment." She adds casually. Wow Uriah is insane, I mean I also fell for one of my initiates two years ago, Tris, but I didn't sleep with her. "That was perplexing" I say frowning. She laughs and leans in to kiss me, I kiss her back until someone desperately knocks the door. I open it and see Christina standing there. Before I can say something she bursts into the apartment and sees Tris laying on the bed with her hair kind of messy probably from our make out session. "Am I interrupting something?" she asks smiling a little "Nope, not at all" Tris answers. "Well then you come with me all the stores received new things so we are going on a shooping spree" She says and pulls Tris out of the apartment. "Love you" She says looking at me behind her shoulder. I smile "Me too" I answer.

TRIS POV

Christina and I arrive at the pit and start wondering through the stores. I don't like shopping, but Christina LOVES it. We go into Christina's favorite store, and start wondering through the racks of dresses. I'm really concentrated when Christina squeaks "Oh my god Tris! This dress is perfect for you!" she says holding up a black little dress full of ruffles with a silver belt. It is pretty. I try it on and look at my reflection even though it's tight and short I like it. I walk out of the dressing room and pay for it. I see Christina bought a dress too. "Why are we buying dresses for?" I ask as we leave. "Well this year I'm organizing a big party for the initiates after initiation and I thought it would be a good idea to pick our dresses already" She says smiling. "Great" I say.

We wonder through all the stores, and when I go back to the apartment, I have eight bags and look like a shopaholic. Well, Christina has twenty bags, so I think she is the shopaholic. I enter the apartment and as soon as Tobias sees me he starts laughing, I look like a diva carrying her bags around town. "I drop the bags and lay down next to him on the bed. "What did you buy?" he asks. "a dress, a pair of heels, two pairs of jeans, three tank tops, two t-shirts, a new make up supply, hair bands, and a sweater." I say and sigh. "Wow" he answers. "Yeah, Christina is insane." He laughs and stands up, "C'mon" we have to write down the scores for stage one". I take his hand and we leave the apartment.

CHARLOTTE POV

I walk into the dorms with Emma and Charles. Soon all of the initiates are there. As soon as we see Tris and Four we run to the end of the room, where a chalkboar stands weith our names written. I take a look at the scores.

Charlotte

Terence

Pam

Monic

Emma

Charles

Mark

Jeremy

Angeline

I can't believe it. I'm in first place! I smile at the chalkboard, and feel someone wrap his arms around me, I see its Terence. I should be mad and push him away, but I don't want to. He leans in and kisses me, this time I kiss him back. I just found out I have the best score among the transfers until now and this guy is hot. So why not kiss him?

When he pulls away I see everybody staring. "Seems like girls did a better job this time" says Tris "So boys, you need to catch up" Four continues. We all laugh, seems like our two scary instructors are in a good mood. After they leave we all start talking and laughing and some start crying. I feel bad for Angeline, she is very nice and sweet, but I think it could have been better for her to stay in amity; she is too kind and innocent.

After a long day we go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I HAVE TO STUDY FOR MY ALGEBRA TEST. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER! **

CHAPTER 8

MONIC POV

When I wake up the next morning, I realize I'm the only person in the dormitory. Every one must have left for the cafeteria. I look to my right and see the two untouched beds. Jeremy or "Jerry" as some people call him, and Angeline were cut. Those two amity cupcakes didn't belong here anyways. I change into something presentable and leave for the cafeteria.

On my way there, I see Tris and Four leaving their apartment, hand in hand laughing. I can't believe that girl gets to live with Four, he is hot and handsome, and he still chooses a girl like Tris? I can't believe it. He could have any girl he wants. Including me.

I watch them walk to the cafeteria together and when they disappear behind the tall doors, I feel something strange, more than jealousy, a wish that someone can love me that way. Back at my old faction, I was the hottest girl; every guy would turn around just to look at me. I don't feel the same way here. Dauntless girls have a lot of confidence and don't just wonder around begging for a guy to look at them. They walk around like saying _this is me you like it or not_. After thinkingfor a moment I walk into the cafeteria.

The first thing I see is Four and Tris holding hands under the table they are sitting in as they chat with their friends. I'm so stupid. Four would never leave her stupid girlfriend. Frustrated I walk towards the table where Charles and Emma sit. Maybe I lost this time, the thought hurts. What is wrong with me?.I'm not Monica anymore, the girl who knew she was pretty and hot, but also knew how to hide her arrogance. I'm Monic now; I don't need to hide anything. I fight for what I want without caring who I have to push out of the way. And if that makes me a bitch, then I'm proud of calling myself a bitch.

TOBIAS POV

After breakfast, Tris and Christina go shopping for perfume. I also go shopping but not for perfumes, I have to buy something more important. I breathe deeply before I walk into the jewelry store, with Zeke behind me. I enter and directly go to the rack that holds the engagement rings.

I look through them. Most are to extravagant. Tris is not the kind of girl who would walk around with a huge explosive colorful stone in her finger, she is the kind of girl who likes simple things. I'm scanning the rings when I see the perfect one, silver with a shiny little black stone. It is something Tris would love. "That one" I say pointing at it with curiosity "I don't know much about rings, but I do know about girls and Tris will like it" Zeke says. I pay for it and we leave the store. We are leaving the store when Zeke speaks up. "When are you going to ask her?" he asks. "As soon as possible" I answer shrugging. He laughs "What?" I ask. "I never though you were going to get married" he says still laughing a little. "Well, I didn't imagine myself getting married either, but you know Tris is not like other girls" I say. "She is kind of strange, I mean her attitude, she looks like the kind of person who could be sweet and kind or kick your ass and punch you." He says. "I know, that's one of the things I like about her" I answer smiling and thinking of Tris. I don't remember when I decided to ask Tris to marry me. I just want to.

TRIS POV

Christina and I leave the perfume store with our bags. "Want to shop some more?" she asks enthusiastically. I look at my watch. We start with the simulations for the initiates after lunch, so we have time. But I really hate shopping. "Maybe later I have to get some things ready for the simulations" I say, and quickly look away before she can tell I'm lying. "Okay" she says rolling her eyes. I smile "See you later" I say as I turn the corner to my apartment.

EMMA POV

I'm just walking around the pit, when I see scary-instructor-Four and his friends who's name I don't know walking out of a jewelry store. What are this two big tough guys doing in a jewelry store? I see Four is carrying the bag from the store. He bought something. Suddenly he takes something out of the bag, a small black box. The kinds of box were you keep rings. He shoves the little box into his pocket; he is saying something to his friend as they walk. I sneak behind them and hear them talking about marriage. I even hear his friend telling him he didn't imagined Four getting married. Oh My God. I am really curious , I know, but this is really good information. I can't wait to see Monic's reaction. I don't like her, she is mean and arrogant. But I pretend to be alright with her. I don't want someone like Monic as my enemy. I walk towards the dorms, imagining that bitch's reaction when she finds out her dear Four is getting married. I smile and keep walking.

TOBIAS POV

I get to the apartment just as Tris does. We meet at the door. "Hey" she say as she pulls out her key. I take her hand, shoving the key back into her pocket. "You won't need that, c'mon I want to-" I don't know if I have to say _ask_, _show_ or _tell._ "Just c'mon" I say smiling. "Um… okay" she answers frowning and smiling a little.

We walk toward the top of the building from the initiates jump. When we get there she frowns. "We are going to jump?" she asks. "Yeah, on three?" I answer. "Okay" "One, Two…_three_!"

We jump of the building. We are in the air when I quickly ask. "Will you marry me Tris?" she starts screaming in a happy way. We land on the net. "YES!" she says as she kisses me. When we pull away I take the little box from my pocket. When I open it and she sees the ring, she smiles and her eyes shine with delight. I carefully place the ring in her finger and we kiss again.

MONIC POV

I see Emma walking into the dormitory with a big smile in her face. She walks directly to me. "Guess who are getting married?" she asks trying to sound sweet. "Who?" I answer in a harsh tone. I don't like messing around with girls like Emma, she is nice, but too idiotic for me. She smiles too much and is always laughing. "Our beautiful instructor couple" she answers smiling widely. WHAT!? They are getting married!? I can't believe this. Before I know I'm kicking everything around me and screaming. I always had anger control problems, but this time I am ready to break a wall. I start shaking the bed next to me until it falls to the side. Then I kick a pair of shoes near me and start yelling. I do this for a long time. Until Charles picks me up and pins me against the wall until I calm down. "That bitch!" I scream as loud as I can as I drop into my bed and bury my face in a pillow. "Wow Monic you should start working harder, you know, it might sound easy to steel a boyfriend. But it doesn't work the same way with _husbands_" Charlotte says laughing. I'm tired of this little idiot trying to seem though. I try to punch her, but Charles stops me.

Next thing I know, there is a nurse by my side, and then I feel a sharp pain, like a needle. And everything goes black.

TRIS POV

I-AM-GETTING-MARRIED! I still can get myself to think it's true. And the best part is I'm marrying Tobias. It's almost lunch time and after Tobias great proposal I'm going directly to Christina's apartment, even if I'm not a silly pink-loving girl, she is still my best friend and I just got engaged. I have to tell her. I knock desperately on her door. When she opens she tries to say hello, but I cut her off. "I'm getting married!" I squeak as I hold my hand so she can see the ring. "Oh. My .God." She says with her mouth hanging open. "When and how?" she asks. "Ten minutes ago jumping form the building" I answer smiling like an idiot. "Tris! I'm so happy for you!" she answers smiling too. I notice a bit of jealousy in her voice. Since Will started working at the fence they don't see each other much. "Thanks!" I answer causally.

"When are you getting married?" she asks as we walk into her apartment. "We don't have a date. It might be in a year or in a month, we only know we are getting married some day" I answer as I sit on the corner of her bed. She sits next to me. We discuss wedding things until it's time for lunch. We walk to the cafeteria still talking. I never used the "girly mode" for so long.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

TRIS POV

After lunch it's time to start with stage two. The initiates are waiting in the hallway. "Call the first one in" Tobias says as he takes a black box that hold the simulation serum from a drawer. "Okay" I say as I walk to the door. I open It and scan the crowd of initiates. "Emma" I say kindly. I know this will be hard for them. So I don't want to make it worse my my harsh attitude. She slowly stands up and follows me in the room.

She sits in the chair as I instructed. While Tobias arranges some things in the computer I see a tear rolling down her cheek. She is scared. I walk up to her and sit on the floor casually next to her. "Hey" I say tapping her shoulder. "It's alright. I know you are scared, but you have to be brave. You are not in candor anymore. This is dauntless. You are brave Emma." I say in a kind-but-serious tone. She smiles a little "Thank you Tris" She answers. I smile a little too and stand up. Tobias hands me the syringe and I carefully inject it in her neck.

Tobias and I stare at the simulation carefully. Emma is standing in a big room, full of mirrors. She doesn't look at her reflection. She stares at the floor. A small boy appears next to her. The little boy doesn't speak. Emma hugs him tightly. Suddenly a middle age woman walks into the room. She is wearing a black and white outfit just like Emma and the little boy. She has Emma's big brown eyes and tiny mouth. "Let him go Em, you can't stay in candor. You know you don't belong here" The woman says kindly. This is strange. Suddenly the boy and the woman are gone. And a girl just like Emma appears in front of her. She is wearing black jeans with a white and black shirt. It's Emma back in candor. Emma looks at her and starts crying. Then she looks at herself in one of the mirrors around her. She has her dauntless cloth, some eyeliner and her new tattoo, a rose in her neck. She starts screaming. Emma is afraid of changing. Leaving her family behind and starting a new life. She quickly sits up in the chair breathing heavily. She is crying. I run to her side and put my arms around her shoulders. Poor girl. After she calms down I call the next initiate. Monic. I heard she had an anger problem today when she heard about my engagement with Four. Bad for her.

Monic walks in the room and rapidly sits in the chair. I know she is also scared. Her wide eyes make it obvious. I inject her and the simulation starts. Monic appears in a garden. It's small and quiet. She looks concerned. She walks to a little bench in the garden where a little girl is sitting. When the girl sees Monic she starts crying. Monic looks shocked when she sees the little girls face. "It was your fault!" the little girl says between sobs. "No, it wasn't my fault Amira! I didn't do it!" Monic screams and starts crying too. "Your brother decided to end with his life" Monic adds as she stops crying. Suddenly a boy appears in front of her. He isn't that little. Thirteen maybe. "You did it!" The boy says. Monic starts crying again "No! I forgot to put the food for your hamster but it wasn't my fault it died!" She says with desperation. Probably because she is being accused of killing a hamster.

The simulation goes on for a long time. Different people accusing Monic of silly things and serious things. When she wakes up from the simulation she tries to look strong, but fails and starts crying. I would try to calm her down like I did with Emma. But this is Monic. After some time she stands up and leaves the room shaking. She is afraid of people blaming her. Even if what she is accused of isn't true.

URIAH POV

When Florence shoots straight up in the chair, she is breathing heavily and holding back tears. I see one tear rolling down her cheek. This girl is tough, or at least pretends to be. Anyways, she looks tough. She shivers and walks out of the room. Pale and breathless. It really hurts me to see her like this.

After this, it's finally done for today. Christina and I leave the room, she goes to the her apartment and I go to mine. When I get there, I see Four talking with Zeke by the doorway. "Hey there little bro" Zeke says playfully. "Hey huys" I answer. "Do you know the news? Four here and his beloved Tris are engaged" Zeke says. I look at Four "Congratulations man!" I say. I am happy for both of them, but Tris is one of my best friends. I feel kind of strange. I'm not jealous. I feel like little Tris has suddenly grown up. I still remember when I took her zip lining with dauntless born. She was small little Tris. Now she is getting _married. _Wow.

TRIS POV

I walk across the pit and see Monic and Pam arguing about something on the other side of the room. Suddenly Monic pushes Pam, andshe falls to the ground. Pam looks shocked. Monic smiles. That bitch. I walk up to them. "What the hell is going on here? This is not a fighting place. So both of you calm down." I say harshly. "You get out of this" Monic says pushing me. _She didn't._ "Actually" I say "This might be a fighting place" I add and slap Monic. "More respect Initiate" I say with a smile. She immediately launches towards me and slaps me hard on the face just like I did. I push her off me, and the fight starts. I don't know how long we fight, until I win. She lays on the floor bleeding. I have a cut on my lip and a few scratches in my arm, but apart from that, that bitch couldn't do much.

After Monic is carried to the infirmary, Tobias picks me up from the pit, like if I was a criminal. He takes me to the apartment. I sit in bed and he just stares at me scowling. I feel like a little girl who did something wrong and is being scolded. I just look at the floor until he picks me up in a hug. I'm tiny compared to him, so it must be really easy for him to pick me up. We stay like that for a long time before he puts me down and kisses me briefly. "What happened with Monic, Tris?" he asks sweetly. "She pushed me and I slapped her and then we started fighting" I say and shrug, like if I just told him an everyday event. After some don't-do-it-again speech, we go to sleep. We are only working with the simulations half the day through all stage two. Tomorrow we start at eight o'clock in the morning. I hate mornings. Today we went though all of the initiate's simulations and some were kind of creepy. I push the memory away and drift off with Tobias arms wrapped around me.

**A.N: SORRY FOR THE LAME CHAPTER! I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE I WILL BE ABLE TO DO IT TOMORROW. I KNOW IT'S EVEN SHORTER THAT THE LAST CHAPTER. SOOOO SORRY! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: SORRY IT TOOK LONG TO UPDATE!**

CHAPTER 10

PAM POV

By eight o'clock we are all sitting on the dark hallway leaning against the cold wall, waiting to be called in for our simulations. I couldn't sleep thinking about my simulation yesterday. I remember all those rats around, one of my biggest fears.

After some waiting, Tris opens the door and walk outside. She looks at the crowd in front of her. I see the shiny ring in her finger and smile a little to myself. I think it's something beautiful they are getting married. Her eyes land on me "Come in Pam" she says. She turns on her heel and walks back into the room, with me following.

I already know what I have to do. I quickly say good morning to Four, who is arranging some things in the computer, and sit down on the cold chair in front of me. I close my eyes because I already know what follows, Tris injects me with this strange serum and I drift off.

TRIS POV

Pam is sitting in a small stool in a big stage, with a huge crowd around her. She is holding a small paper. A woman in the public yells at her. "Start with the presentation. We don't have much time." Pam stares at the paper in her hands and shivers. After a moment she starts to speak "My name is Pamela Adnis…" she says in a shaky voice. Suddenly she starts crying and every time she tries to continue she stares at the crowd and shivers. She has stage fright. After some time of Pam trying to read and the people in the crowd yelling mean things at her, Pam finally wakes up.

She is not crying, she is shaking and her teeth are clenched. She quickly stands up and slowly walks towards the door. I call the next person, Charlotte.

Her fear was kind of boring. It took Charlotte ten minutes to wake up. When she finally did, she didn't cry, or shake or breathe heavily; she just left as quickly as she entered.

When it's finally lunch time, Tobias and I leave the room hand in hand. We pass the drugstore and I see Florence leaving the room with a small blue box in her hand. I recognize what it is immediately. A pregnancy test. Oh my god. Is she pregnant? I can't believe this. But anyways I shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily. I push the thought of my head and walk into the cafeteria with Tobias.

FLORENCE POV

I'm waiting for the results to show. This crap takes too long. I just want to know if I'm pregnant or not. I stare at it, like I have for more than three minutes now. I can't believe I was so irresponsible. I do like Uriah but I regret sleeping with him. A lot. Finally the results show up. It says positive. I'm having a baby?! With Uriah?! This can't be happening. Before I know I'm crying. I drop to the floor and I cry until I ran out of tears. When I calm down, I stand up and throw the fucking pregnancy test into the thrash can. I leave the bathroom and head for the cafeteria. Now I have to tell Uriah and my mom and my dad and my brother. Great.

I walk into the cafeteria and the first person I see is Uriah. I don't know what to say, so I just keep walking towards the table were my friends are sitting. I'll figure a way to tell him during lunch.

URIAH POV

I leave the cafeteria after eating a double cheese burger. Christina and I have to continue with the simulations. I turn the corner to the simulation room when I hear some footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Florence. She is not wearing her though expression. She looks sad. "Hey" I say causally. "Uriah I have to tell you something" she answers in a serious tone.

"Yeah, what sup?"

"Well, Today… I realized I'm… pregnant" she says slowly looking at the floor, and I see tears in her eyes.

"What?" Is all I manage to say.

"Don't play stupid!" she says as she cries "I slept with you the night of the party! And you know that, so if you are trying to convince me this baby is not yours then fuck you cause you and me both know it's true!" she adds still crying. I'm surprised how she can be so though while she cries.

"Well Florence I know it's true and I'm not trying to convince you of anything"

"Then you will help me with this thing or what?" she asks aggressively pointing at her stomach. She called the baby a _thing._ I know she is just nervous and she didn't mean it so I pretend I heard nothing.

"Of course I will, Flo" I say as I hug her. She stops crying and hugs me too. Before I know it, I am kissing her. And she is kissing back, which makes it better. When we pull away I see she is smiling. Even tough it was a shock and I am not ready, it makes me happy to know I'm going to be a dad.

-PAGE BREAK! -

TOBIAS POV

The next morning, I wake up really early. Tris is sleeping quietly next to be, je beautiful blond hair all over her face. I kiss her cheek and get up to take a shower. When I'm done, I hear someone knocking on the door. I open without checking who is it.

Zeke. "Hey man" he says in a serious and not-so-Zeke tone. "Hey" I answer.

"You heard about my brother? That idiot got an initiate knocked up!" He says with frustration. Wow that girl is pregnant? I can't believe it, but I decide to keep it casual, otherwise he might become more frustrated.

"Well, that's a big thing" I say trying to act natural. "I know. They will keep it a secret until the end of initiation" He says shacking his head. "Well at least Uriah is doing the right thing, I mean take responsibility" I say shrugging. "You are right, but he is still and idiot" he answers more relaxed. I laugh a little and hear a noise inside the apartment. Tris must have woken up. "See you later then, and good luck with Uriah" I say. He laughs "See ya, go take care of your lady" he answers; he must have noticed I want to see Tris already.

When he leaves I close the door and walk into the apartment. Tris is sitting in bed, stretching. "Good morning" I say as I kiss her cheek. "Morning" she answers between a yawn. I bring her some coffee and head of to the simulation room to get some things ready while I wait for Tris and the initiates to arrive.

TRIS POV

After I take a shower, fix my hair, brush my teeth and dress up, I am ready. I leave the room and look at my watch. I have ten minutes before the initiates arrive. I walk to the simulation room quickly. When I get there I see some of the initiates are already waiting outside the room. I enter and give Tobias a kiss. I take out a box with a syringe and call the first initiate in. The first one today is Mark. His simulations are always really creepy. He walks in the room like a robot and lays down on the chair. I inject him with the serum.

Mark is standing in a classroom. He is dressed as an erudite, blue shirt and jeans. He is also wearing glasses. I notice he is the only person in the room. Suddenly a bunch of boys and girls enter the classroom and start picking on Mark, throwing him pencils, pulling his hair. This goes on for some minutes until Mark abruptly wakes up and rushes for the door.

Next up is Monic. Her fears are long and boring, so I don't pay much attention. While Tobias arranges some things in the computer before we call in Monic, he tells me about Zeke telling him that Uriah got an initiate pregnant. Florence. Oh my God. This is shocking. I was right. I'll go over and talk to him after lunch. I wonder what he thinks about this.

Monic walks into the room, and after I inject her with the serum, the simulation starts. Monic is standing at the pit, suddenly I appear, holding hands with Four. _What?! _Suddenly we kiss and she starts yelling and trying to push us apart, but there is a glass wall that appears between Monic, and Four and I. Suddenly other pople appear, they all are doing something that makes Monic nervous. But she can never reach the person because a glass stops her. She is afraid of other people getting what she wants, and me having Four is an example. What a superficial fear. After some minutes of this she wakes up. I notice she is kind of embarrassed. I would make a comment like _nice fear_ or _did you enjoy watching the simulation kiss? _But I know simulations are hard for initiates. So I don't say anything.

At lunch time, we leave the room and head for the cafeteria like everyday. Only this time we see Uriah and Florence kissing, they are probably trying to hide, but they didn't pick a good place. I can see them. I am happy for Uriah; he's got a girlfriend and is going to be a dad. Probably not what he planned, but I know he is happy anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE FANFIC! THE IDEA OF FLORENCE BEING PREGNANT WAS GREAT! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS! TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE IDEAS, I REALLY LIKE SUGGESTIONS. I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I WROTE IT EARLY IN THE MORNING BEFORE LEAVING FOR SCHOOL…**

CHAPTER 11

TOBIAS POV

After lunch, Tris and I continue with the simulations, and when the day is over, she goes shopping with Christina. I'm walking towards my apartment when I hear some sobs. I look around and see Monic sitting in a corner of the hallway crying. I don't want to be nice with this girl. If I say what's wron? She will probably think it's a marriage proposal. I stare at her for some seconds before she notices me.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with your _fiancée_?" she asks as she cries.

"That is none of your concern" I answer harshly

"Well maybe it's not. Anyways I don't care about that idiot."

"Don't you ever call Tris an idiot or anything alike cause it might affect you in a bad way to mess with her." For a few seconds she stares at me. When I start to walk away she speaks up "You know, it is kind of depressing to see a guy like you with a girl like her. Have you ever thought you could get something way better?" she asks scowling

I think for a moment "If by better you mean a bitch like you that doesn't care about anything in life that doesn't include her or getting what she wants, then you have a serious problem Monic. You should think better. Someone like you is not better than Tris. There is no one better than Tris"I speak quickly and rapidly leave. I can't stand this girl and her attitude.

TRIS POV

Christina walks into a huge store, which I recognize as her favorite. We are wondering through the racks of dresses when I see Christina staring at me with sad and serious face.

"Everyting alright?" I ask casually

"Yeah, I was just thinking how perfect your life is." She says

I laugh a little "Believe me. My life is so not perfect. I also have my problems you know?" I answers as I wonder through the dresses.

"Well, you have a great boyfriend, you are engaged and you are kind and smart and brave and loved by friends. What else can you ask for?" she asks more boldly this time.

"Yeah, all those things are great, but they don't make my life perfect I-"

Christina interrupts me "Oh my god Tris! Why can't you just admit it! Every girl would love to have what you have!" she says aggressively.

"You know what Christina I do like my life and it is full with beautiful things but nobody's lofe is perfect. And if you think being engaged in having a perfect life then you are wrong because even though it's great there are more things in life to worry about! And I know all this mess is about me being engaged so please get over it!" I say without thinking. I said too much.

She looks at me with an angry face. I contine wondering through the dresses. I knew she was jealous but I shouldn't have told her I knew it. After some minutes I just leave the store. I don't like to pretend. I am mad at her and I should just act like it instead of pretending nothing happened. I walk towards my apartment quickly. I will probably talk to her later, but for now I am really angry at her. I am engaged and happy, but instead of being happy for me she is jealous. I push the though off my mind and keep walking.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

TOBIAS POV

I'm just lying on the couch watching TV when Tris walks in the apartment. I watch the expression on her face and instantly know she is angry. She kicks off her shoes and jumps to bed. "What happened?" I ask as I walk up to her and brush the hair off her face. "Christina. We were at a store and then she started saying my life was perfect and I told her that's not true because no one's life is perfect and then she like freaked out and all because she is jealous about us being engaged." She says quickly.

I smile a little "She'll get over it and before you know it I bet she'll be saying she is sorry and that she didn't mean it and all" I say casually

"Yeah, you are right" she says. I lean in and kiss her. When we pull apart I tell her about my encounter with Monic. I don't get into details. But I can see she is not happy about it. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but it feels better than keeping it from her. "Don't speak to her again Tobias! At least not outside training!" she says with tons of jealousy on her voice. "I promise, but don't get angry, I didn't say anything very nice to her anyways, I even told her she was a bitch that only though about herself and that there is no one better than you." I answer. With that she relaxes and smiles a little. "Well, that changes everything" she says in a sweet voice. I laugh and kiss her.

TRIS POV

After dinner, I'm walking towards the drugstore to buy some shampoo, when I see Christina on the pit; she is walking in direction towards her apartment. I pretend I didn't saw her and keep walking until she sees me. She walks up to me and gives me a hug. I stand as still as a rock. "I'm sorry Tris! I should be happy for you instead of being jealous." She says still hugging me. When she says it I hug her too. "It's alright" I answer with a smile.

After my reconciliation with Christina I walk towards my apartment where Tobias is waiting. I hope Christina is not jealous any more. I don't want to deal with a jealous best friend. It seems like she is over it though, tomorrow she is hosting a pajama party at her apartment with some of our friends and I'm going. And even if she is still jealous we are both pretending nothing is wrong.

FLORENCE POV

After dinner, I go back to the dormitory, on my way there I find Monic. _Shit_. It's kind of fun to talk to her once in a while, but it has been some days since she is stalking me. "Hey there Flo!" she says as she sees me. "Hey" I say trying to make her notice I don't want to chat with her. "I need your help" she says. "What do you want me to help you with?" I say as I roll my eyes. She grins "I heard Tris is invited to a slumber party tomorrow night, which means Four will be alone at his apartment, so I was thinking maybe I could trick Tris and make her think something happened between us" she says still smiling. I can't believe this girl. "You know? I don't understand you Monic. First you say you want to get Four, but if you make Tris break up with Four, what makes you think you'll get a chance with him? He'll only hate you more than he hates you now." I answer shrugging in the last sentence. I think she was about to answer, but I suddenly feel sick, I run towards the dormitory. It must be because of the pregnancy. Fuck all of this.

TRIS POV

When I go back to my apartment, I hear some laughter. I unlock the door and walk in slowly. I see Zeke, Uriah and Tobias in the living room; there are some beer bottles on top of the wooden table in the center. Oh my god. They are not exactly drunk, but almost.

When Tobias sees me he walk up to me laughing "Hey there beauty" he says and tries to kiss me. I take a step back. "No" I say firmly. Then, I look at Uriah and Zeke "I want you two out of here right now" I say. They quickly stand up and clumsily run for the door. I then look at Tobias, he is laughing. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion" I say smiling. "I love you" he says as he hugs me. "Me too, now let's just go to sleep." I order. I walk into the bathroom, and when I come out I find Tobias lying the couch, he fell asleep. I kiss his cheek and walk towards the bed, I don't want to wake him up.

I try to sleep, but I can't without Tobias' warmth around me. I jump off bed and walk towards the couch were Tobias lays sound asleep. I place my self on top of him, my head resting on his chest. I quickly fall asleep.

TOBIAS POV

When I wake up the next morning, I have a massive headache and Tris is sleeping on top of me, in the couch. The only thing I remember is Zeke and Uriah bringing a pack of beer cans to celebrate Zeke and Shauna are officially together after several years of exchanging glances and smiles. After we started drinking, I remember nothing.

Suddenly Tris wakes up. "Morning" she says causally, like if it was a daily thing to be sleeping in the couch. "Morning beautiful" I say. She stands up and as if she read my mind brings an aspirin and a glass of water. When I'm feeling better, we get ready and leave for the simulation room to get things ready before the initiates arrive.

FLORENCE POV

When the f****** alarm rings the next morning, I groan and throw a pillow over my head. I feel strange and heavy. Before I notice I'm sleeping again.

Ten minutes later I feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes and see my fellow initiate and friend, Roxanne. "Wake up Flo! We have five minutes to leave for the simulations". I sit up and feel something wet. I stand up quickly and see my mattress is smudged with blood, and so are my shorts. I'm pregnant and I'm bleeding. This can't be good. Roxanne notices and gasps. I feel dizzy. Thanks god we are the only ones in the room, the other ones must have left already. "Find Uriah!" I say between a heavy pain in my lower stomach and the dizziness. Then, it all turns black.

**A.N: SOO? WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FOR TOMORROW, BUT I CAN'T PROMISE SOMETHING VERY LONG. BUT DON'T WORRY; IT WILL CONTAIN ALL THE IMPORTANT INFORMATION! OH AND I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT LETS' JUST SAY "EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT". YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

ROXANNE POV

Florence lies unconscious on the floor. She told me to find Uriah. I ran directly towards the simulation room. The door is locked and there is no one inside. Uriah and Christina must be on their way here, but I can't wait for them until they arrive. I ran towards the pit and find Tris, the transfers instructor, I know she is friends with Uriah. "Tris! Help me please, it's Florence I need to find Uriah" I say between tears. "Uriah is not here, he was sent to erudite with some paper for Jeanine. C'mon let's go where is Florence?" she says I ran towards the dormitory with Tris close at my heels. When we get there, Tris rapidly picks up Florence and takes her to the infirmary, I follow. I'm really worried for my friend, but still I can't stop from thinking _Flo is pregnant?! _I will keep it a secret for her, if it's true and of course if this doesn't end badly

URIAH POV

I jump off the train and enter the dauntless compound after my visit to erudite. I'm walking through the pit when I see Tris running towards me. "Uriah! Come with me, Florence is at the infirmary she woke up bleeding this morning, the doctors are taking care of her, but we still have no news on her condition" Tris says as she cries. This can't be happening. Not my Florence, not my baby! I ran towards the infirmary with Tris. When I get there I walk towards the counter where a nurse is checking some paper. "Excuse me, I need to know about a patient" I say rapidly. "Name please?" the nurse says kindly. "Florence Anderson" I answer."I'm sorry the doctors haven't given us any new on her, I recommend you to sit down and wait" she answers in a soothing voice. I slam my palm into the counter and turn around. I walk towards some chairs were Tris is sitting. I sit next to her and cover my face with my hands, resting my elbows on my knees.

We wait for more than an hour before a doctor comes walking towards us. "You are here for Florence right?" he asks. "Yes! How is she?" I answer quickly. "She is going to be alright. Thanks god you brought her just on time so we could control the miscarriage" the doctor says giving me a small smile. "That means the baby is alright?"I ask frowning "Yes sir, and so is Florence" he answers. I smile "Can I see her?" I ask eagerly "Follow me please" he says. I give Tris a hug, she was the one who helped Florence, along with Roxanne, and then I follow the doctor towards the room where Florence is.

When I walk in, I see she just woke up and is crying. When she sees me she starts crying more. "Is my baby…_dead_?" she asks between sobs. Apparently the doctors haven't talked to her yet. I smile "Nope. You are both safe" I say. She smiles and continues crying; only this time they are tears of happiness. I walk up to her and kiss her forehead. It feels nice to know she cares so much about the baby.

TRIS POV

When Uriah leaves the waiting room, I leave for the simulation room. Tobias took care of the simulations and so did Christina with the dauntless born. I walk into the room and she Emma just woke up from her simulation. She is shaking, but still slowly stands up and leaves the room. As soon as she leaves Tobias greets me with a kiss. "How is Florence?" he asks soon after. "She is alright and so is the baby thanks god" I say smiling at the memory of Uriah's happiness expression when he found out Florence and the baby are safe. "Thanks God. Zeke was worried" he says as he arranges some things in the computer. I call the next initiate in, Terence, and we continue with the day.

When we are done with the last initiate, we leave for our apartment. I have Christina's sleepover tonight, so I have to pack some things. I grab my black cotton bag and fill it with pajamas, slippers, an outfit for tomorrow and some basic things like a comb, tooth brush, perfume and all. When I'm done I lay down on the bed next to Tobias "I'm going to miss my lady tonight" he says "Aww, I'm gonna miss you too!" I answer kissing his cheek. He gives me a long kiss and places me on top of him, we kiss for a long time, and I hear my t-shirt dropping on the floor. I don't object and just continue, when my phone starts ringing. I pull away and Tobias growls. I laugh and answer the phone. "Tris! C'mon sleepover time!" says Christina n the phone. "Going" I answer before I hung up. I put my t-shirt back on and give Tobias a kiss. "See you later" I say as I leave. "I love you!" he says from the doorway. "Me too" I say looking over my shoulder.

I knock the door to Christina's apartment. Seconds later she opens smiling. "Welcome to Christina's epic sleepover!" she squeaks. "Whatever" I say smiling as I drop my bag in a chair. I scan the room. She has beer cans in a corner, an enormous chocolate cake in table, nail polish, pillows, blankets and thousands of other things you use in a sleepover. I help her arrange some things, and soon the whole room is covered by mattresses.

When Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Lauren and other six girls arrive, the fun begins. We decide to start the sleepover by playing truth or dare. The first one to go is Christian and she picks me. I know Christina is crazy, so I go for the safe and choose truth for my first round. "So, Tris, have you and Four… you know?" I blush "Yes" I say quickly. "Great" says Christina smiling.

After several rounds of truth and dare, I have told the girls like half of my secrets, knocked the door to Eric's apartment pretending to deliver pizza, got into a drinking contest with Marlene, ran around the pit yelling _I love Four_ for ten minutes, call Caleb and prank him and many other things. This sleepover is really fun, but I miss Four.

MONIC POV

I sneak out of the dormitory and walk quietly towards Four's apartment. I don't know how exactly I will perform this plan, but I will find my way. I turn the corner and stand in front of the door. I don't know if I should knock or just try to open it. I take a risk and turn the knob. The door is open. I slowly walk in. There is no one here. Four might get back soon, so I have to do something that will cause any type of conflict between Tris and Four quickly. I then remember what Florence once told me about her bra at Uriah's apartment and have and idea. I unclasp my bra and leave it under the bed. Then I slowly leave the apartment and go back to the dormitory to put on a new bra. I look at my watch, it's ten o'clock, I don't want to sleep yet, so I decide to visit Flo at the hospital, I heard she had an accident.

I enter the small room that smells like antiseptic and see Florence in her hospital bed reading a magazine. "Hey Flo!" I say. She rolls her eyes. "What do you want Monic?" she asks aggressively. "I want to tell you what I just did" I say as I sit in the little couch next to her bed and start telling her the story. When I'm done she frowns "You are insane! And you totally copied that from me, with the slight difference that I never did that on purpose" she says. "Yes I know, but it will work for me" I say smiling. She yawns "I'm tired, see you...another day Monic" she says. I stand up and leave waving. I walk back to the dormitory.

FLORENCE POV

Monic is a bitch. I can't stand her anymore! I turn off the light and try to sleep. But I can't. Tris was the one who brought me to the infirmary today. I own her a big one. I think of the baby, _we_ own Tris a big one. I can't let Monic separate Tris and Four. They are both good people, and even if I'm tough and strong and have 10 tattoos, I still have feelings and I feel bad for Tris. Since the first day of initiation Monic has been planning how to separate her from Four. I will tell Tris about Monic's plan.

I grab the phone at the bedside table. I heard she was sleeping over at Christina's apartment. And Christina left me her number today when she came to visit me in case I neede something. She is a really nice instructor, sometimes. I deal the number and soon someone picks up.

"Hello?" she says

"Hey Christina, its Florence" I say

"Florence, Hey! Is everything alright? Do you need something?"She asks in a worried tone

"No, everything's alright, I was just wondering if I could talk to Tris?" I hear Christina calling Tris and soon, she picks up.

"Hey Florence! How are you feeling?" she asks kindly "I'm alright, thank you. But I need to tell you something" I say.

When I'm done telling Tris about what Monic did, she thanks me a trillion times. When I hung up I can sleep knowing I did the right thing.

TRIS POV

I can't believe Monicis such a bitch. I hate that girl. I leave Christina's apartment and head directly to my apartment. I open the door and find Tobias watching TV. He looks confused when he sees me. "Is everything alright?" he asks frowning. "No it's not" I say as I look for the bra all around the apartment. Tobias has a concerned look on his face "Are you looking for something?" he asks. I am about to answer when I spot it, under the bed. "Aha!" I yell as I pick it up. Four looks confused.

I leave the apartment carrying the bra and head directly to the transfers' dormitory. When I get there I kick the door open and walk directly to the last bunk against the wall, which I know, belongs to Monic. I shake her bed. "Wake up idiot!" I yell. "What the hell-"she starts as she sits up, but I cut her with a slap. She looks at me touching her cheek with her hand. Before she can say something I throw the bra at her. "Well played" I say as I walk towards the door. I see the other initiates are staring at me with their mouths hanging open. As I'm walking through the door I look over my shoulder and see Monic is walking towards me with a killing face, probably planning to attack me. "Don't you dare" I say smiling and close the door behind me. I hear her frustrated scream and smile to myself as I walk back towards my apartment to give Four a reasonable explanation and then go back to the sleepover. Like none of this just happened.

**A.N: SO IT ENEDED UP BEING PRETTY LONG, UH? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LEAVE A REVIEW! I''L TRY TO UPDATE FOR MONDAY OR TUESDAY!**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: I'M SORRY THIS IS KIND OF SHORT. TONS OF HOMEWORK TO DO! BUT BELIEVE ME, I DID THE BEST I COULD!**

CHAPTER 14

TRSI POV

The next morning I'm the first one to wake up. My back aches and so does my neck. I slept in an awkward position last night. I scan the room. Christina is sleeping on top of a table, Marlene is scattered between blankets and pillows between two mattresses, Lynn and Lauren are lying on the floor, each of them hugging a pillow. The rest are just scattered over the room, except for Shauna, that is neatly sleeping inside Christina's shoe closet. I smile a little at this and look at my watch, it's pretty early, and so I suppose Tobias is still sleeping. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower, good thing I brought all I need to get ready.

After I shower I take some medicine, let's just say we all drunk more than we should have last night. I dress in some black ripped skinny jeans and a tight top that cuts across my shoulders. I fix my hair so it looks natural, wavy but not curly. apply eyeliner and mascara, brush my teeth, pack all my stuff and leave the bathroom. I see Christina and Lynn are awake. I just sit in a chair and wait for all of them to get ready so we can leave for the cafeteria.

After an hour and a half we are finally ready. It took all the girls half an hour to get ready, except for Christina, who wasted twenty minutes picking shoes. We walk out of the apartment yawning and stretching. We barely slept last night and we got drunk. We couldn't be worse.

We into the cafeteria in a pack and walk towards a table were Tobias, Zeke and Uriah are talking. We drop into our chairs with exhaustion. The boys laugh at this. "Looks like it turned wild last night, uh?" asks Zeke smiling. "Shut up" I say as I rest my head in Tobias' shoulder. He kisses my hair.

Soon Christina is telling the story about what happened with Monic last night and everybody is talking about it. I laugh a little, even though I don't find it funny. When Monic walks into the cafeteria I give her a death glare and look back towards the table.

After breakfast Christina insisted on us going wedding shopping . I want to plan things for the wedding, but today we had a day free and I have barely talked or kissed Tobias since last night. But Christina left me no option. I followed her to the shopping area wishing we could do this fast so I could back to my apartment and just spend time with Tobias.

As we walk into the wedding dresses store, I see Christina's eyes lighten up. I hope she gets married soon too, because I know she would love to have a wedding, a big fancy wedding, Christina style.

We are wondering through the dresses when Christina begins to jump and squeak. "This one this one this one!" I look at the dress she is holding. Its strapless, white covered with a thin layer of lace and a black belt made of silk at the waist that forms a bow. It is perfect.

I try on the dress and it does fit perfectly. I twirl inside the dressing room. I'm not this girly and silly all the time. But I have my moments, and finding my perfect wedding dress must be one of this moments. I walk out of the dressing room and Christina starts jumping again. "It's perfect!" she squeaks smiling. Now we have to choose the bridesmaid dresses. We call Shauna. Lynn, Marlene and Lauren and soon they arrive.

Christina had an amazing idea for the bridesmaids. Each of them will walk down the aisle with a guy. But since Christina is my special bridesmaid and Zeke is Tobias' best man they will walk together. Which means Christina gets a special dress.

After wondering through the two floor store we find the perfect dresses. Strapless and black with a think layer of tulle at the bottom that goes all to way to their feet with a silver belt at the waist. Christina's dress has some silver flowers at the top to mark she is special. The bouquets will be designed by Christina, and so is the decoration. Let's just say she is my wedding planner. After buying shoes for all of us, we are done for today. Wedding shopping was really stressful, but it was nice to spend my free time with my friends. We have to go back to training tomorrow, so Christina said we should use very extra minute in wedding plans.

I walk back towards my apartment and unlock the door. Tobias is watching TV. When I walk in I realize he notices the bag that reads _wedding bells_, the name of the store. I try to hide it behind me. He notices and laughs. "How was wedding shopping?" he asks as he approaches me. "It was alright, we are done with dresses and shoes for all of us" I say knowing he understands that with _us _I mean my girly clique. "I suppose I am not allowed to see the dress" he answers with a smile. "They say it's bad luck" I say with a laugh. He laughs too and presses his mouth to mine. Before I know we are already lying on the bed and continuing what we started before the sleepover.

**A.N: ANY IDEAS FOR THE WEDDING? LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: YEY! CHAPTER 15! **

CHAPTER 15

TRIS POV

I wake up the next morning. Tobias and I spend our whole free day yesterday together. We even discuses about wedding plans. He just told me to do it all the way I want because it's my special day. I told him it was his special day too. He said that what makes the day special is me. I smile at the memory of our conversation as I walk in the bathroom.

After I take a shower, I walk towards the wardrobe. I put on my black shorts. I'm looking for a shirt, wearing only my sorts and bra, when I hear Tobias chuckle. I turn around and see he is awake. I rapidly dive into the drawer. Even though we live together and all, I'm still kind of shy in exposing my body, It is very abnegation of me, but I can't help it. I hear Tobias laugh. In the darkness of the drawer it's hard to distinguish things. After some poking, I find a tank top and put it on. I slowly open the drawer door and carefully leave it. Tobias is still laughing. "It wasn't funny" I say "Yes, it was" he says as he calms down.

Tobias takes a shower while I fix my hair and makeup. And when we are both ready, we walk together towards the cafeteria. We sit with Uriah, Lauren, Christina, Will and Zeke. Since I'm sitting next to Uriah I decide to ask him how Florence is doing.

"Hey, is Florence aright?" I ask before taking a bite of my warm blueberry muffin.

"Yeah! Thanks god I was so worried about her. But the doctor said she has to be careful, but anyways, stage two ends tomorrow and stage three doesn't take long, so she will have plenty of time to rest soon." He says with a smile.

After breakfast, Tobias and I walk towards the simulation room. I see all the initiates have arrived, so while Tobias arranges things in the computer, I decide to talk to them. "Transfers today is the last day of stage two, tonight we will be showing you your scores for this stage, there are no cuts, but this scores will be really attached to stage three." I say leaning against a wall. "Now, um, Charles, come in" I say. I step into the simulation room with Charles behind me.

CHARLOTTE POV

We are waiting outside the room. Charles just walked in and for experience; I know his fears must take long because we always have to wait hours for him. I lean against the wall behind me and sigh. Terence puts his arm around me "Worried?" he says. "Kind of" I say raising my eyebrows. He smiles and kisses me. He hasn't kissed me again since they showed us the scores for stage one. I though he was over me. I kiss back, but have to pull away when I hear someone clear her throat. Of course, it's Monic.

"Could you guys make out in another place, it's not a very pretty scenario" she says frowning. _Bitch_

"No, we can't" I say as I turn around and kiss Terence again. Until I feel someone pulling my shoulder.

"What do you want Monic?!" I say furious.

"I told you to stop it, so do it now little bug" she says with her idiotic expression, like trying to let you know she is superior.

"What is wrong with you? Are you jealous? Oh, no, I forgot it's Four the one you like, right? What a pity he is getting married. I even feel bad for you" I say with a smile, I enjoy reminding her about Four and Tris. She scowls at me and after a moment slaps me. I start pulling her long hair. We probably look like little girls fitting over a toy. "Suffer you bitch! He is getting married! Ha Ha Ha!" I say while I push her. I sound a little ridiculous. But it makes her mad, so it works for me.

Suddenly Tris walks out of the room, probably to call in the next person. When she sees us she laughs a little and walks towards us casually, her arms crossed. She pushes me to one side and Monic to the other; we both fall hard on the floor. "Nice fight you little cats" she says smiling, like our little fight is ridiculous. "Now, Terence come in" she says facing the other initiates. Terence stands up and enters the room. Tris follow, but before she closes the door, she looks at Monic, her hair is tangled and she has a red mark on her cheek, probably because of the three slaps she got from me. Tris smiles a little and looks at me. "Nice job Charlotte" she says before she closes the door. Monic lets out a frustrated scream and I smile.

TRIS POV

Emma and Charlotte are divergent. Tobias and I started noticing a few das ago, but today during a simulation, Emma was locked in a room and managed to kick the door and break it and Charlotte managed to jump a tall wall during her simulation , so we confirmed our suspicion. Of course, this means a high score in stage two. The other initiates did okay, Charles is last. Hopefully he'll do better in stage three and some dauntless born will do worse than he does. He is really nice and polite. Probably a bit to nice and polite for dauntless.

After a long day of simulations, Christina is taking me wedding shopping again. This time we have to choose flowers. The flower shop in the dauntless compound is small but pretty. We enter the shop and the little bell in the door rings as we open it. Christina and I walk towards a counter were a young women with lots of makeup sits writing something down on a paper. "Excuse me, we are here to look for some flowers for a wedding" Christina says with confidence. The woman stands up and smiles "Follow me please" she says kindly, or at least as kindly as the dauntless can speak. She guides us to a table with lots of magazines, albums and pictures so we can see the options. "Any special colors?" the lady asks. "Black, white and silver please" says Christina. We chose these colors so we can make the wedding dauntless, but at the same time cute. The woman hands us a thick album. Christina and I sit down on some wooden stools and start checking every single page of it.

After fifteen minutes, we find the perfect flowers. We design my bouquet so it contains simple but pretty white flower sand small flowers that the flower shop will dye black and silver. The bridesmaid bouquets will be smaller with more white flowers, since their dresses will already be black, and fewer black and silver flowers. Christina's "special" bouquet will be a bit bigger than the other bridesmaids' bouquets. She is really taking the _special bridesmaid_ issue seriously. We also design some flowers for the table that will be placed in small glass container with candles. The woman writes down our order in a notebook and appoints it to be ready in fifteen days. I though fifteen days wouldn't be enough time to plan the whole wedding. But Christina says everything will be ready. So the wedding is fifteen days away. _My_ wedding is fifteen days away. I'm really exited about it, every time I think about it, I smile.

After the flower shop, Christina and I walk towards the kitchen to order a three-floor dauntless chocolate cake. When we get to the kitchen the head chef sits down with us on one of the tables on the cafeteria to discuss the cake. After twnty minutes of cake talking, the chef has written down our order on a post-it. _Three floor chocolate cake with white frosting and black and silver sugar flowers_. We leave the cafeteria having successfully ended another wedding planning day.

I walk back towards my apartment. I can't help it but smile. Planning my wedding ended up being pretty cool. I actually think I can't wait for our next wedding planning session. I'm still smiling to myself and beaming, when I remember I have to meet with Tobias in ten minutes to show the initiates their score in stage two. I turn around and start walking towards the transfers' dormitory instead. I can't believe stage two has ended already. I just keep walking as I think. When I get to the dormitory I find Tobias is just arriving. He takes my hand and leads me in. None of the initiates are here. We write the scores on the board at the back of the room and wait until they arrive. While we wait, we kiss, me leaning against the wall with my hands on his neck and Tobias pushing me against the wall swiftly grabbing me by the waist. We kiss until we hear the door open and rapidly pull away. The initiates walk in and rapidly gather around the board to see their scores, just like they did at the end of stage one. The scores haven't changed much, actually they barely changed.

Emma

Charlotte

Terence

Pam

Monic

Mark

Charles

Charlotte and Emma are second and first due to their divergence. I notice Charlotte is happy but looks determined to get back her first place, but since she is friend with Emma, they hug each other. Terence and Charlotte celebrate their scores with a kiss, just like they did with stage one scores. The other initiates must be used to it, this time none of them stared at them in awe.

Some of them look happy for their rank and others look worried. Tobias and I leave the room and walk towards our apartment. On our way there I tell him about the wedding things Christina and I arranged today. When we get to our apartment we get ready for bed and go to sleep after a long day. We only work half the day tomorrow, and after Christina and I are picking invitations. I smile thinking of my wedding _again_ and drift of to sleep.

**A.N: HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FOR TOMORROW OR MONDAY. NOW, A LITTLE "SPOILER" ON NEXT CHAPTER: TRIS' PARENTS WILL BE INVOLVED. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! I REALLY LIKED SOME IDEAS FOR THE WEDDING AND I WILL TRY TO PUT THEM IN. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: SO AS I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER THIS ISN'T VERY LONG, BUT I DECIDED TO UPDATE TODAY BECAUSE I HAVE TO STUDY FOR HISTORY TOMORROW. SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'M REALLY SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES I DON'T HAVE TIME YO CHECK! **

CHAPTER 16

TOBIAS POV

I wake up early the next morning. Tris is still sleeping next to me. I kiss her head and walk in the bathroom to take a shower.

When I'm done I check my watch. The alarm will start ringing in two minutes. I rapidly turn it off and decide to wake up Tris myself. Instead of shaking her or gently wake her up. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. I hear her groan "Wake up" I say as I place her in the couch. I know she is suppressing a smile. "Nice way to wake someone up, Tobias!" she says stretching. I kiss her forehead and smile. "See you at the cafeteria in half and hour" I say before leaving.

I close the door behind me and walk towards the cafeteria. I find Christina on my way there. "Hey Four! You know were Tris is? I have to remind her we have to choose the decoration tomorrow afternoon and the invitations. I forgot about the invitations! I need to remind her we have to do that too. Oh, and we need to buy earings! How could have I forgotten about it and-"I interrupt here before she keeps talking for and hour "She is getting ready" I say. "Thanks!" She says as she leaves running, probably to find Tris. Christina does speak a lot. She must be driving Tris crazy with the wedding plans.

I keep walking towards the cafeteria. I sit next to Zeke. "Hey man!" he says. "Hey" I say as I lean backwards in my chair. We start to discuss about the wedding. Zeke is my best man.

After some discussion I see Tris walks in the cafeteria. She grabs a muffin and seats next to me. We just eat and talk until it's time to go. Tris stands up and walks towards the tables were the transfers are sitting. "Initiates today we are doing a different activity, so follow us" she says. We walk out of the cafeteria towards the glass building above us.

"This" I say "Is the fear landscape room" I see none of them really understand what this is all about. "through your simulations we collected information about your worst fears, so in a week from now you will all go through your fear landscapes, which is a different type of simulation in which you are awake and have to experience all your fears" Tris explains professionally."So we just have to suffer through all our fears?" Terence asks

"You have to go through the fear like and obstacle. You have two ways of doing it; you calm down and get your heartbeat steady or you face your fear" I answer.

TRIS POV

After Tobias and I show explain the initiates about the fear landscapes we are done for the day. So Christina takes me to a fancy place were they design invitations.

We stand in front of a glass counter going through different designs of invitations. I want something simple but elegant. I sigh as I turn the page of the thick album were invitation samples are kept. And then I see it. Black envelope with a silver bow and a piece of lace at the top. Simple _and _elegant. I elbow Christina "This one" is say with a smile. "Yeah! I like it" she says smiling too. We write what the invitations have to say in a white paper and hand it to the store worker. "You can pick the invitations up in and hour" she says kindly.

Christina and I leave the store and go have some ice cream while we wait for the invitations. "So we have to deliver invitations today. I already asked Uriah to help us with that. Are you going to invite people from other factions besides your family?" she asks me. My parents. They don' know I'm engaged. My father barely knows a rumor about me having something with Marcus' son, I think. My mother knows him better, but still has no idea her daughter is getting married. "Earth to Tris!" Christina says interrupting my thoughts.

"Um… besides my family, Susan and her brother Robert" I answer. "Oh, and I want to deliver my parents their invitation" I add.

"Okay, then you'll have to go to abnegation today" she says.

"Yeah, I'm leaving after we pick up the invitations" I answer like if I had it planned. "Can you deliver Caleb's invitation at erudite I don't want to hear his speech about why I shouldn't marry Four" I say rolling my eyes at the last part. "Of course" she answers with a smile.

-PAGE BREAK-

I jump of the train near my old house. I have to walk a few blocks, but its better that way so I have time to think of a way of telling my parents I'm getting married. I walk through the cracked sideways and the patchy roads. Should I be serious and say _Mom, Dad I have to talk to you about something_, or act casual like _Hey mom! Hey dad! You are invited to my wedding._ I don't know.

Before I can plan how to tell them I find myself in front of my old house. I carefully walk towards the door and breathe deeply before knocking. _Knock Knock. _ I wait a few minutes before my mom opens the door.

As soon as she sees me she smiles and hugs me. "Beatrice, I mean Tris! It's so good to see you!" She exclaims happily.

"Hey mom! Good to see you too" I say hugging her back.

"Come in" she says braking away from our hug. I follow her into the house. I see my dad is sitting in the living room reading a newspaper. When he sees me he smiles a little "Beatrice, what a nice surprise. What brings you here?" he says as he examines me. Even though I have seen him a few times since I became dauntless, it looks like he still isn't used to see his daughter wearing black tight cloth, loose haired, wearing makeup and tattooed. "Um… I am here to bring you this" I say pulling the black invitation envelope from my bag. Both of them look surprised. "What is that honey?" my mother asks kindly. "See for yourselves" I say handing the envelope to my mother.

She opens it carefully and reads the silver beautifully decorated note inside. When she is done she smiles a little "Congratulations dear" she says as she hugs me. "What is gong on?" my father asks with a bit of anger in his voice. My mom hands her the envelope and takes my hand while he reads the note, like she knows my father won't like this.

When he is done reading he looks at me with a serious face "Beatrice what is this all about?" he asks with tons of anger in his voice this time.

"I'm getting married and I brought you two and invitation" I say looking at my father directly in the eyes.

"And you are _marring _Marcus' son Beatrice?" he asks. He must know about me and Tobias, since the invitation doesn't say our full names because we didn't want to reveal Four's real names to all the dauntless. It just says Tris and Four in a beautiful black cursive letter, and below the invitation to the event is written in smaller black letters.

"Yes dad, I'm marrying Marcus' son" I finally answer. "

"Why Beatrice? Are you pregnant? Or why are you doing this?" he asks. I can't believe my own dad is accusing something like that.

"No dad! I'm marrying Tobias because I love him and he loves me. And if you don't like it, then I'm sorry for you. Because I'm getting married" I say before I storm out the door.

I hold back tears, until one roll down my cheek and others follow. I ran towards the train tracks and jump on the first train. I sit in a corner of the train wagon and cry in silence.

-PAGE BREAK-

TOBIAS POV

Tris walks into the apartment with ferocity. She slams the door shut behind her and walks towards the bathroom. She doesn't bother to close the door. She just washes her face with water for a long time. When she is done she turns off the lights and walks out of the bathroom. "What's wrong Tris?" I ask frowning with concern.

"My dad" she answers before she starts to cry. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her.

"What happened with your dad?" I ask pressing her close to me

"I went to abnegation to give my parents their invitation to the wedding and my dad started _saying what is this all about?_ And _are you pregnant or why are you doing this?_ So I just left the house and came back" she answers softly

Before I can answer her phone rings. She takes it out her pocket and answers "yes Caleb?" she asks "Yes I'm getting married"… "Yeah mom and dad know"… "I am old enough Caleb you are not my nanny"… "Yeah whatever" she finally says before she hangs up the phone.

She looks back at me "Caleb and her _you have to be responsible and boring_ speech" she says

"He doesn't approve?" I ask raising my eyebrows

"He's just worried" she answers smiling a little. I wrap my arms around her again and kiss the top of her head. "I love you" I say "Me too" she answers.

**A.N: I KNOW THE ENDING WAS KIND OF SIMPLE, BUT I WANT TO SAVE OTHER IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS. THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME AND INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. SO AS ALWAYS TELL ME YOUR IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS! I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE ON TUESDAY OR , I ALMOST FORGOT! I WILL TRY TO BRING SOME "URIAH-FLORENCE" THING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE END!**

CHAPTER 17

**One week later…**

TRIS POV

Tobias and I are sitting outside the simulation room. It's the day the initiates go through their fear landscape. The dauntless born are done and it's the transfers turn now. I'm really surprised how initiation went by so fast. It's seems to me that is what only days away when the initiates arrived and charlotte jumped first and Monic flirted with Tobias the first day and all.

I sigh heavily like I always do when I'm thinking. "Thinking?" asks Tobias looking at me with his eyebrows raised. He knows me so well. "Yeah…" I say breathily. He leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck. I hear Eric speaking but I don't pull away, neither does Tobias.

"So it's time to start, Four and Tris save it for later, initiates shut up and pay attention" he says.

I pull away and both Tobias and I give him a death glare. Then we stand up from our chairs and stand in front of the initiates. "Now we are going to start so, the order in which you will go will be based on your ranking as they stand now." Tobias says with a serious tone, like saying _no questions_. I smile at my thoughts and I see some initiates notice. They might think I'm crazy, but I really don't care, I don't smile much, only around Tobias or Christina, but I do like smiling while I think.

Suddenly my good thoughts are replaced my awful memories. I remember my fathers expression a week ago when I visited my parents to give them the invitation to my wedding. I remember his words, his face, everything. Even though I don't like to think about it, sometimes I feel like I can't really count with anyone besides Tobias and some close friends like Uriah and Christina. My parents just don't know me well enough. I push those thoughts away and try to focus on what's going on around me. If my father is not happy when I'm happy, then It's his problem cause_ I_ do know how to feel happy for friends and family.

The first transfer to go in is Charles, since he is ranked last until now. I sti back on my chair and try to concentrate on this instead o thinking about my dad's attitude. Tobias sits next to me and takes my hand while we view the screens that show Charles inside the fear landscape room.

URIAH POV

Florence was the last dauntless born to go through her fear landscape. She has nine fears. I have twelve, but I should keep that a secret. When she was done with her landscape we rapidly escaped the glass building full of crazy dauntless screaming, laughing and congratulating initiates. I can tell Florence feels comfortable around them, when she walks through the crowd of wild dauntless, I can this is common for her and she doesn't see it as crazy or loud. She is a true dauntless. I was also born in dauntless and yeah, I love my loud crazy wild faction. But I still notice how sometimes they go over the top. Florence doesn't. She is just as wild and daring as all of them.

It's the transfers turn to go through their landscapes now. As I leave the simulation room with Florence by my side I see Tris resting her head in four's shoulder. I laugh a little at my crazy stupid thoughts. I _this_ a month ago, I wouldn't like it, on the contrary. It would make me mad. It was just a few weeks ago that I realized that Tris and I can only be friends. I thought I kind of liked her, but It was strange. Four and Tris are not just another couple in dauntless, they are _the_ dauntless couple. Everyone in this faction knows they are together and how much they love each other. I do. It was strange liking the only girl in dauntless who I was sure would never be available.

But when I met Florence, It did put things in perspective. Me liking Tris? That sounded way too weird for me to handle it. Tris is my friend and so is Four. Florence is the right girl for me. When I met her, I forgot about all the strange little feelings I though I might have for Tris. And I realize Florence is the one. Most guys would describe a girl like sweet or gentle. But what I like about Florence is her ferocity and her bravery. Pretty much the same as what attracted me to Tris. They are both taught and strong.

I feel Florence stop walking next to me and I stop too. Waking up from my thoughts. "You okay there?" she asks. "yeah" I answer putting my hands in my pockets and trying to act casual, like if I just haven't been thinking of what I liked about Tris and what I like about Florence and what the hell are my feelings for both of them. At least I got a conclusion. I love Florence and Tris is my friend.

I grab Florence's hand and we walk into a store. I sit in a bench at the entrance while she buys what she needs. All around me I see racks and more racks of dresses and skirts and shirts. Not much I can do in here, so I just go back to my deep thoughts about Florence. We are having a baby. _A baby. _I never really thought enough about this. I got an initiate pregnant? I am definitely crazy. I assume most guys my age would be pissed off. Not as much parties and girls and drinking and all. But I am happy about it. I was never much of a player, unlike my brother, so I do enjoy settling down with a girl and well, what is done is done, so add a child in the list. I am eager to know more about the baby, girl or boy? I know I will be just as happy with any.

When Florence is done I walk her to the dauntless born dormitory so she can pack her things. She will be living with me, since well, she is pregnant and all. Tomorrow night I'm meeting her family. We are having dinner in a restaurant. This sound really formal and all, but in some way, Florence and I must be really formal cause there is a baby in the way. Florence says her parents are happy with her being pregnant and all. So they might even be nice. Any ways I'm nervous.

TRIS POV

When the last initiate is done, we dismiss them so they can get ready for the banquet. Today Christina is hosting her super mega party she told me about after the banquet. So I give Tobias a kiss and head towards her apartment to help her get things ready. Later I have to get ready myself, I remember the dress I bough for the party some weeks ago with Christina.

I get to the cafeteria and see Christina with a clip board giving orders to some people who are arranging the DJ equipment. I walk up to her laughing. She is so bossy.

PAM POV

The girls and I are getting ready for the banquet and the after party. We went shopping together and now we are fixing our hair and makeup. I think this is what a friend means. My friends back in abnegation were people who barely knew something about me. Emma , Charlotte and even Monic know me more than anyone ever has. Monic is a bitch, but we all ignore the situation, probably to avoid conflict. Not a very dauntless attitude, but we just leave it like that.

Monic walks out of the bathroom. Her dress ends where her butt does. So she isn't covering much. Charlotte, Emma and I stare at her with our moths hanging open.

"What, you don't like it?" Monic asks twirling.

"It's very pretty, just a bit… little?" Emma says probably trying to sound kind.

"Who are you kidding Emma! She looks like a slut… ops! I forgot you are a slut" Charlotte says smiling. I love that about Charlotte she doesn't care about opinions and just says what she is thinking.

"Shut up Charlotte! I don't care about your opinion". Monic answers rolling her eyes.

"It is kind of short…" The words just slip out of my mouth. I am not used to give my opinion. But it looks like dauntless is changing me.

"What ever" Monic says. Like my comment was not important.

"Yeah… whatever, Not like I care about little sluts wearing tiny dresses to impress instructors" I say, this time aware of what I'm saying. Monic looks at me sharply. Charlotte and Emma laugh and I join them. Then, we keep fixing our makeup like Monic isn't there. The banquet starts in an hour and after that the party at Christina's apartment.

TRIS POV

After we are done with setting things for the party, Christina and I go to my apartment to get ready. She carries her things in a black cotton bag. It must contain thousands of things, I know Christina very well. She must be carrying tons of shoes, makeup, brushes and bracelets in there.

We get to my apartment and empty everything on the bathroom counter. As I though Christina brought a bunch of beauty stuff. "Let's start with you makeup" she says as she forces me to sit in the bed. Minutes go bye and every now an then Christina says things like _that looks good_ or _perfect_ or _great._ So I assume the makeup is going to look really pretty. When we are done with my makeup she does her own while I fix my hair. Straight, with small curls at the bottom.

When we are both done with our makeup and hair, It's time for the dresses. I pull the shopping bag that contains the dress out of my drawer and put on the dress. Christina squeaks with happiness. "I told you that dress was perfect. Just look at you! You look amazing" she says smiling too much. "Thanks" I say casually as I look at my reflection, the black ruffles in the dress seem to dance when I move, and the silver belt marks my waist perfectly. Christina is right, this dress is incredible. Christina's dress is black, with a neon green belt. I wouldn't wear a dress like that, but it looks good on Christina. We out on our heels and we are about to leave when we hear the door opening and Tobias walking in. I'm about to say hello, but before he walks in, Christina covers his eyes with her hand. "Hey Four, sorry about this, it's just that I don't want you to see Tris until the banquet and party and all" she says. Tobias laughs "Alright then just make sure her dress is not so short" He answers, and I can tell he is serious about the last part because of the one of his voice. I kiss his cheek. I love it when he is jealous or protective.

Christina and I arrive at the banquet. All the initiates are sitting in their chairs, they look nervous. All the girls look really pretty. I remember the first day. Pam in her abnegation robe, Charlotte with her blue jeans and now, all of them are wearing short black dresses. I remember how I changed during my initiation. Then, I spot Monic. Wow. Her dress is really and I meant it, really short. She is wearing very high heels and her hair is curled all the way from the top. She looks like a hooker. I save my comment and sit down next to Christina.

Soon Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Lauren, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene join us. Eric stands in a small podium and begins with the speech about new initiates, his words linger in my head _we believe in bravery, we believe in taking action, we believe in freedom from fear and in acquiring the skills to force the bad out of our world so only good can prosper and thrive. If you believe in those things we welcome you._

Then, the rankings appear

Charlotte

Florence

Emma

Terence

John(Dauntless born)

Roxanne(Dauntless born)

Monic

Pam

Lola(Dauntless born)

Steve(Dauntless born)

Some initiates scream in happiness, others cry and others just smile. I'm glad most of the transfers made it. We congratulate everyone and Florence and Uriah kiss. "You two copied that from me!" say smiling. Both of them laugh. I like this couple. They are perfect for each other.

Then, we all leave for Christina's apartment to party and celebrate.

**A.N: HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! WELL AS I TOLD YOU ON THE AUTHORS NOTE ON TOP THIS IS IMPORTANT. INITIATION IS OVER, THE WEDDING COMES NEXT! BUT, I NEED IDEAS OF WHAT CAN HAPPEN NEXT, I REALLY WANT TO MAKE THIS A LONG FANFIC AND I NEED YOU TO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA O WHAT CAN HAPPEN. OF COURSE WE HAVE URIAH AND FLORENCE AND THE BABY. BUT STILL, I WANT TO HEAR YOU IDEAS! BY THE WAY, SOMEONE LEFT A REVIW TELLING ME TO EXPRESS MORE THEIR THOUGHTS. I REALLY TRIED TO DO THAT ON THIS CHAPTER! I WILL TRY BETTER. I PROMISE**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**P.S: I'M SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

MONC POV

This place is amazing. Many people, loud music, colorful lights and alcohol. When I sneaked into a party with Florence I was amazed, I never attended such wild parties. But this party is way bigger and I know tonight will be great. People are starting to drink and dance. I look around me and spot him, Four. I know this will be the night I can finally make a mess between him and Tris. The kiss didn't work, neaither did the bra. This has to work. I look at the other side of the room and see Tris drinking and talking with some girls. Poor girl. I'm gonna ruin this party for her.

I realized my fellow initiates were really wondering how I didn't say or did anything about the wedding. Poor idiots. I'm way smarter. The best plan I could think about was ignore everything and then, when the opportunity arrives, create a fight between them. I know I will probably not be able to make them break up, but I will crate a fight. And it's enough, for now. I want to celebrate this night by watching little Tris furious.

I feel someone touch my shoulder. I turn around and Florence.

"Hey!" I say with a smile.

"I know you are up to something" she answers harshly. Before I can answer, she adds "I saw you staring at him and at her." I know she means Four and Tris.

"So, are you helping me?" I ask smirking evily.

"Maybe" she says as she winks an eye at me and smiles a little. Florence is awesome. For a moment I though she was mad at me or something. But it looks like I was wrong. She is a good friend after all.

I decide to wait some time, wait till people are tipsy. I just dance with my friends meanwhile. I would love to drink, but I have to be sober. I ignore the drinks around me and keep dancing.

FLORENCE POV

I know Monic is up to something. I first thought about telling her I was not going to let her do it. But the idea of letting her think I'm on her side is better. I hate this girl. And I truly regret asking her to go to Uriah's party weeks ago. Since then she thinks we are friends. And we are so not friends.

I better keep an eye on her for the rest of the party. I can't drink along with the rest of my friends, which is a little frustrating. But anyways, It's okay with me. I sit with some friends to talk. I try to concentrate in the conversation, but for me it's more important to watch Monic. I don't want to create a mess. I just want to know what is she up to.

TRIS POV

Christina does know how to organize a party. The place looks amazing and everybody is having fun. Well, half of the people are drunk, way drunk. Zeke is running around in his boxers, Lynn and Marlene are singing "happy birthday" out loud and Christina and I are drinking some strange colorful drinks and just enjoying the show. We will probably be drunk soon.

I take a sip of my drink and feel someone taping my shoulder. I turn around and see Florence. I give her a big smile. She doesn't return it, instead she just motions for me to follow. I stand up, careful not to wrinkle my dress and follow her. We exit the apartment and stand at the doorway, where we barely hear the booming of the party.

"What's wrong?" I ask frowning.

"I don't want to say much… just watch out for your man honey" she answers nodding.

I frown, and before I know she opens the door and walks in. I quickly follow, not understanding what she meant. I try to think. With my _man_ she meant Tobias. And with _watch out_ she meant something is wrong. I make my way through all the people and look for him.

I spot him sitting with Zeke and some other guys and quickly walk up to him. I touch his shoulder. He turns around to face me. He must notice my worried expression

"What's wrong?" he says sweetly.

"You alright?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"I guess" he answers smiling a little. I relax and sigh, I still don't understand what Florence meant. I smile and give him a quick kiss. I turn around, intended to go back to Christina and let him have fun with his friends. But he grabs my wrist pulling me back to him, and kisses for a long time. I hear his friends laughing and whistling, but ignore them.

When we pull away I see Monic staring at us from the dance floor. She abruptly stops dancing and starts walking towards us. I can't stand this girl and her bitchy walking,one leg in front of the other, moving her hips like a freak. She carries a drink in her hand and rests the other one in her hip. She looks pathetic. If Christina saw her walking with heels she would probably freak out, she wobbles like a baby learning how to walk.

I watch her all the way till she stands some feet away, my way of saying _come on, try me bitch_. I look at her right in the eye. "Can I help you with something?" I ask smiling. Instead of answering she throws her drink at me. I gasp staring at that fucking asshole holding her empty glass. She went way to far this time. I pull her hair and slap her at the same time. She tries to punch me, but I duck just on time. I see someone grabbing Monic from behind, to calm her down probably. I see its Emma. It's funny how Monic tries to fight Emma's grasp. I take advantage of this situation and grab a bottle full of beer and empty it on her head.

She gasps dramatically and lungs towards me, shoving Emma to the side. We start fighting like cats, scratching, slapping and punching. It's funny how she tries to harm me, this bitch can barely scratch me. Suddenly she stops fighting and turns around, I see she is walking towards Tobias, I try to grab her, but she quickly avoids my grasp and throws herself at Tobias, kIssing him. This is way to much, I pull her from behind and slap her four times, then I kneel her in the stomach and we start fighting again. She did it again, she kissed my Tobias. No one can lay a finger on him, except from me. I feel Strange, like I want to cry and scream and kick something.

I pin Monic against the wall and talk slowly. "If I were you, little bitchy fucking slu, I wouln't dare to do that again, because you may not live for long after you do it again." I say trying to sound calm, but inside me there is a lion.

She doesn't answer and just stares at me. I turn around and walk towards Tobias, he hugs me and kisses the top of my head. Soon everybody continues with the party like if I had just not created a huge fight. This is dauntless, fights are a daily thing.

MONIC POV

Bitch, Bitch, Bitch! I hate that idiot. I truly hate her. I leave the party; I can't look at that whore without ripping her eyes. I still can't believe I can't beat her in a fight, that girl is short and skinny. Tiny. I'm way stronger, or so I thought, but it turns out that the little instructor is a little beast.

My plan didn't work as I thought it would, but I kissed Four, and that made Tris freak out, enough for today. But the day of the wedding I am going to do something big, maybe they will get married, even though the idea makes me sick, but I will give her a wedding present. I'm sure about that. A present she will never forget.

I smile at my evil thoughts as I walk towards the pit, I need some relaxing before I go back to the party. It's better this way, I get more time to think about my plans for the wedding. I probably sound like a fairytale villain trying to ruin the princess' wedding. But I am proud, because I know I will show Tris who I am that day, and that I am capable of much more than she thinks I am.

**A.N: HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! SADLY I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL SATURDAY BEAUSE I'M GOING ON A SHORT TRIP. BUT I PROMISE THE CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY IN WORST CASES! GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS! LOVE YOU ALL.**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

TRIS POV

I wake up to a slight headache and heavy eyelids. I didn't drink much last night, but I think the little alcohol I had has its consequences. Tobias is still sleeping next to me; he looks so sweet when he sleeps. I kiss his cheek and get up slowly. I cautiously enter the bathroom, so I don't wake him up.

After I take a shower and get dressed I check my watch. Its eight o'clock, I woke up earlier than I thought, so I just lay in the sofa reading a magazine while I wait some time before waking up Tobias.

Suddenly I remember something very important from last nigh, Will gave Christina an engagement ring. I completely forgot! Christina is engaged. I wonder if she remembers it herself. She was very drunk last night. I wonder what was Will thinking. I'm really happy for Christina. I know she really wants her own wedding, even though she never told me, I know it. How she admired the dresses at the wedding store and how excited she was about everything than involved wedding plans. I smile; Christina really deserves this.

CHRISTINA POV

I open my eyes carefully, gosh, I feel awful. I know, I was very drunk last night, but I never imagined feeling this way the next morning. I groan as I try to sit up.

"Hang over time!" Will says playfully from the living room.

"Shut up" I answer as I rest my head in my hands.

"That is not the way you treat you fiancée young lady" he scolds smiling. What the hell is he talking about? I look at my hand. What the fuck is a ring doing in my finger and why is Will saying he is my fiancée?! Before I can answer or even think clearly he speaks up.

"I asked you to marry me last night, remember?" he asks raising his eyebrows. Why the hell would he propose to me while I was drunk?

"What is wrong with you? O f course I don't remember I was drunk! Why would you do that?" I am furious. Why couldn't he wait till I was sober?

"I… I don't know. I had the ring in my pocket because I was planning on asking you today, but I was… tipsy. So I just grabbed the ring and proposed, I remember everything" he says shrugging causally. Even if I want to be mad, I can't. I don't care how he did it, he asked me to marry him.

I smile and forgetting my hangover jump off bed and rapidly jump into his arms, kissing him. I love Will so much. I wonder if Tris remembers, she was at the party with me last night and since she got drunk the last time, I doubt she drunk much last night.

When we pull away from our kiss, I ran towards the door and ran into the hallway. Tris lives a hallway away. I run towards her apartment and scream "I'm getting married!" in my way there. I couldn't be happier.

I get to Tris' door and start knocking rapidly. When she opens she smiles, like she knows what I'm thinking. "I'm getting married!" I scram jumping. "I know congratulations!" she says as she hugs me. I am thankful for having a friend like Tris, I can't even believe I was jealous about her engagement. I should have been happy, like she is now that I'm engaged.

TRIS POV

After Christina and I discuss weddings and other girly stuff, she leaves and I decide to wake up Tobias. I want to take some revenge on how he woke me up the other day, picking me up and throwing me into the couch. Of course, I can't lift him, so I decide to do it in a simple but annoying way. I grab the sheets and blanket and pull them away.

"Tris…" he groans. Instead of answering, I kick of my shoes and start jumping on the bed.

"Good morning! Wake up!" I say playfully as I jump. He covers his face with a pillow. I continue jumping until he grabs my ankle and pulls me down, I fall on top of him with a slight gasp. He smiles and wraps his arms around me. Then, he closes his eyes and continues sleeping, since his arms are wrapped around me, and it's still early, I decide to sleep a bit too.

-PAGE BREAK!-

URIAH POV

That night I stand in front of the bathroom mirror. Tonight is the night I'm meeting Florence's family. I'm really nervous; actually, I can barely breathe.

When I'm done shaving, I spend ten minutes deciding which shirt to wear. Of course, all my cloth is black, but it's still difficult to choose. I don't want too look to elegant, they might think I want to impress them, but I don't want to look to causal either, they will think I don't give a shit about meeting my girlfriend's family.

After twenty minutes, I'm ready. I walk slowly out of my apartment. I don't even know what to say to Florence's parents, after all, I'm the guy who got their daughter pregnant without even being in a formal relationship. I breathe deeply and walk towards her apartment. In a couple of days she will move in with me, but we both agreed that that must happen after I meet her parents.

When I stand in front of her door I knock twice and wait a second.

"One minute!" I hear her scream from the inside the apartment. After exactly a minute she opens the door. She looks beautiful, her black cotton dress moves gracefully as she walks and her black and blue hair lies carefully past her shoulder.

"Hey" she says smiling.

"Hey! Ready to go?" I ask trying to act natural, but in the inside I'm really nervous. Probably she notices because she laughs.

We walk towards the pit in silence. Florence must notice I'm afraid her father will kill me or her mother will slap me, because she looks at me in a sweet way.

"They won't kill you" she says smiling a little

"I hope so" I say breathily

When we enter the restaurant I rapidly notice Florence's family. They are sitting in a round table in the center of the restaurant. I recognize them because her mother looks just like her, green ayes and black hair.

We walk towards the table carefully. I shake her dad's hand shaking a little and say hello to her mother and sisters. Then, we sit down. I hope this is a quiet dinner, so I don't have to speak much.

"So, Uriah, you got my daughter pregnant uh?" her dad asks casually. I almost spit my drink.

"Um... I think so" I say seriously trying to hide my panic.

"We are really happy for the baby" Her mother says kindly. I didn't expect this. But it's great to hear.

"So am I" I say smiling a little, more relaxed now. Florence little sister, Pamela, keeps asking me if I want a girl or a boy. Of course, I don't care. I will love the baby anyways.

After some talking about normal things, Florence's dad addresses to me again. "So how did you and my daughter get together?"

"Well, I was the instructor for the dauntless born initiates, so I think it just happened you know, Florence is really important to me" I say trying to make it sound like a very formal thing.

"That is so romantic" says Gala, Florence's teenage sister.

"Oh, shut up Gala" says Florence rolling her yes. I know she is not very romantic and cheesy. By now, I'm not nervous at all, Florence's family is really kind and fun.

The rest of the evening goes by pretty simple and casual. Florence and Gala keep arguing once in a while, Pamela keeps asking me about boy or girl and Florence's parents occasionally ask me simple questions about myself.

By the end of the night, I think I really liked Florence's family.

**A.N: SO NOW IT'S TIME FOR APOLOGIES. I'M VERY SORRY THIS WAS A LATE UPDATE AND IT WASN'T VERY LONG AND IT WAS KIND OF SIMPLE AND LAME. I HAD SO MUCH HOMEWORK, BUT I WANTED TO UPLOAD THIS SIMPLE CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. I WILL START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW AND IT WILL PROBABLY BE UP BY WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE IT INTERESTING. **

**NOW IT'S TIME FOR IDEAS. CHRISTINA IS GETTING MARRIED AND PROBALY URIAH AND FLORENCE TOO. SO SHOULD TRIS AND CHRISTINA SHARE WEDDINGS? LIKE IN A DOUBLE WEDDING? OR TWO SEPARATE WEDDINGS? TELL ME YOUR IDEAS, OPINIONS, SUGGESTIONS AND ALL.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

TRIS POV

_**Some days later…**_

I woke up extra early to finish my shift at the tattoo parlor earlier than usual because I have to plan some final details for the wedding with Christina's help. I can't believe the wedding is three days away. I can't wait to be Tobias' wife. I don't think our life will change much because we live together and all, but just knowing I'm his wife will be enough for me.

When I'm done I go to Christina's apartment. She said something about a dress on the phone and something about earrings and many other things, but Christina speaks too fast and too much.

I knock the door to her apartment and wait a few seconds. She opens the door and pulls me inside. Before I can even say hello she starts speaking.

"I found your party dress!" she says smiling.

"party dress? I'm only wearing one dress" I say frowning.

"No! Oh gosh Tris. After the ceremony and the slow dance you will change into a short party dress for the rest of the party." She says making gestures with her hands to explain better.

"Great, I think that's cool" I say. It would be too uncomfortable to wear the long dress thought the whole party. "And were is the dress?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

She smiled evilly "You won't see it until the wedding day" she answered still smiling.

"Umm... why?" This smells like Christina and one of her slutty dresses again.

"You'll see" she winked "The day of the wedding" she added wiggling her eyebrows.

I decided it was no se arguing with Christina, so I just kept quiet and we left her apartment for the shops, Christina wants to pick earring. I just follow her towards the shops, this girl is crazy. But she is working very hard on a wedding that is not even her own. I can't imagine planning my wedding without Christina. It would be a disaster.

"Thank you Christina. You are amazing, if it weren't for you my wedding would be a total mess" I say as we walk.

"Aww… thanks Tris!" she answered smiling and looking my way.

TOBIAS POV

I'm sitting in the control room just talking with Zeke when my phone rings. I look at the name in the screen. Lauren. I answered the phone.

"Hey Lauren"

"Hey Four! You know were Tris is? She isn't answering her phone and her father is here for a meeting with other leaders. He asked for a special permission to talk to her briefly after the meeting. He said it was really important."

"I'll let her know. Thanks Lauren" I said before hanging up. Tris dad? Strange. I wonder what he has to say. Tris is still mad at her dad since he was so rude to her the day she told them about the wedding. Any ways, it must be important.

I stand up and leave the control room saying goodbye to Zeke looking over my shoulder. Tris was going shopping with Christina, so she must be around the pit.

TRIS POV

Christina and I were just leaving the jewelry store, where we but my earrings for the wedding, when I saw Tobias walking around the pit. I walked up to him

"Hey there" I said with a smile

"Hey! I was juts looking for you. Your dad is here for a leaders meeting and he asked for a special permission so he could talk to you briefly after the meeting. Which is ending in ten minutes" he said checking his watch in the last part. My dad wants to talk to me? Why? It must be important for him, and abnegation person would rarely ask for a special permission of favoritism.

"Oh, I'll go talk to him then. I wonder what he has to say." I said thinking back to the last time I spoke to him, when I told him about the wedding, since then I'm rally mad at him. But I can't reject his attempt to talk to me again. "I'll talk to you later, when I'm done" I added.

He gave me a quick kiss and I left, towards the glass building, where all meeting were held and all leaders worked. Maybe my dad wants to talk to me so he can convince me of not getting married, or he might ask me for an explanation of why I'm getting married like he did during our last encounter. Isn't it clear for some people that people usually get married because they love each other? I mean, there are exceptions, but I already told my dad I love Tobias and he loves me. What part of that simple statement isn't clear for him? My mom on the other side, congratulated me, not really revealing her thoughts or opinions. I think it's better this way. It would only complicate things to know someone else is against us getting married.

Before I realize I'm standing in front of the room which I know, is were meeting are held. Since the room is surrounded by a glass wall I can clearly see the meeting is over and people are just talking casually and drinking coffee. I knock the door once and turn the handle. I enter the room. When Eric sees me, he turns towards my dad. "Andrew, Tris is here" he said. My dad turned around to face me. I gestured for him to follow me.

When we stood outside the room, in the clear hallway outside I let out a sigh. "They told me you want to talk to me, dad" I said trying to sound calm. "Yes, Beatrice. I want to tell you that I'm sincerely sorry for my attitude the other day. I should be happy for you. I love you, and want you to understand that I reacted that way because I'm your father and I can be over protecting some times. Especially when it includes boys" he sais with a kind smile at the end.

"Its okay dad, I totally understand" I said as I hugged him. I felt like crying. My father's words were just what I needed to hear and it made me really happy that he wanted to protect me.

"You'll always be my little girl Beatrice, no matter what happens" he said as we pulled away fro our hug.

"And I suppose you will walk your little girl down the aisle right?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course I will." He said returning my smile.

After I said goodbye to my dad, I walked towards my apartment to meet Tobias. Tonight Christina is meeting with the other girls to plan my bachelor party. Of course, she made it clear I could not attend the secret reunion because she wants it to be a surprise.

When I get to my apartment I see Tobias, Uriah and Zeke talking in the door way. "Hey guys" I say. "What are you doing?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Just talking. But anyways we gotta go. We have a bachelor party to plan" Zeke said grinning evilly and winking at me. Uriah just nodded

"If you two dare hiring strippers or anything like that, I will find out and I swear you are going to regret it" I said not joking at all.

They both laughed "Relax Tris, I will make sure Four doesn't cross the line" Zeke said still laughing a little. I smiled a little, my little jealousy scene was kind of funny after all."

"Go to hell. Both of you" I said still smiling a little.

I walked into the apartment and lay down on the bed. I wonder what Christina and the girls were planning for my own bachelor party. I personally asked Florence to stop Christina if she was planning anything that I might not like, which talking about Christina is something very common. She said she was going to try her best. I really like being friends with Florence. Lately she has been hanging out a lot with us. And of course, she was included in the party planner's reunion tonight.

Tobias entered the apartment moments later. "How did everything go with your dad?" he asked. I told him about our whole conversation and then, we both changed into our pajamas, ready for bed time.

**A.N: SORRY I WAS LATE WITH THE UPDATE (AGAIN). SOMEONE TOLD ME IN A REVIEW THERE SHOULD BE A PLOT TWIST. THERE WILL BE ONE, BUT I WANT TO FINISH WITH THE WHOLE WEDDING THING AND ALL. ONE THING AT A TIME. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN AFTER THE WEDDING BECAUSE I USUALLY GET MY BEST IDEAS FROM REVIEWS SINCE CREATIVITY IS SOMETHING I STRUGGLE WITH SOMETIMES.**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW WITH IDEAS. ANY IDEAS, I TAKE ALL OF THEM IN CONSIDEARATION AND TRY TO APPLY THEM ON THE WRITING. ONE MORE THING. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS FOR TOBIAS BACHELOR PARTY AND FOR TRIS' PARTY? REMEMBER THEY ARE TWO SEPARATE PARTIES. TELL ME YOUR IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(I COULDN'T PROOFREAD THE CHAPTER! I'M SORRY IF I HAD ANY MISTAKES.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: THIS IS NOT A VERY LONG CHAPTER. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END BECAUSE IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

CHAPTER 21

TRIS POV

When I woke up the next morning Tobias was not in the apartment. I started to wonder where he was, it was really early. Then I remembered last night he told me he has to arrange some things at the control room with Zeke. I didn't buy it, not for one second. I got the feeling he was lying. But since I was so tired, I didn't argue.

I had nothing to do right now, Tori had given me a free week, because she thought I might need extra time for the wedding stuff. I actually don't, I canperfectly arrange things after my shift, but I was not going to turn down a free week. Christina and the party planners were probably sleeping, Tobias was "arranging" something at the control room, I don't have to work, I don't want to sleep anymore, and I have really nothing to do. I hate this, of course I love free time. But I don't know what to do now, so I don't consider this free time.

I was just wondering what Christina had planned along with the girls when I heard the message tone from my cell phone. Christina. The text read "Come to my apartment". Strange, Christina always sleeps till late, since she works at the infirmary after lunch. I jumped of bed and rapidly dressed into something, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth and left for her apartment.

I knocked the door two times before Christina opened. I expected to see the apartment a mess. But I was wrong. I looked around me I awe. Everything was neat. During our last sleep over this place looked like a battlefield.

"Wasn't this a sleep over? Why is everything so… tidy?" I asked frowning a little

"Excuse me?" Christina smiled "This was a serious bachelor party planning discussion, not a fun reunion. I wouldn't organize something fun and wild without inviting you silly. And I take my wedding planner job seriously. I wasn't going to waste time having fun, our meeting was great we have almost everything done" she said sounding like a professional.

She does take it seriously. Everyone was awake and getting ready. I really wanted to know what had they planned. Maybe I could pick some information.

"So… What did you came up with last night?" I asked sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

At the same time they all gave me the _seriously? _Look. Eyebrows raised hand on hip. "What?" I asked trying to sound causal.

"Top secret Tris" Florence said

"Not telling you a word" said Lynn

"My lips are sealed" said Shauna

"Wait till tomorrow night" Lauren said with a wink

"You'll love it" Marlene said smiling suspiciously

"Good try, but we are not that stupid" Christina said smiling.

I returned the smile. "Okay, I'll wait" I said rolling my eyes.

"Good" Christina and Florence said at the same time. We all laughed. I want it to be a surprise because that is the idea of your friends planning you a bachelor party. But curiosity killed the cat. I was dying to know. Actually, I was kind of worried. Christina had a special talent to plan wild, sometimes inappropriate, things. I let out a sigh. I shouldn't be worrying about this. It's my bachelor party. It's about having fun.

Forgetting this whole stuff for a minute I wondered what was Tobias doing or planning. Christina interrupted my thoughts.

"Tomorrow night, be here my eight, we are all getting ready here and leaving together" she said raising her eyebrows like saying _got it?._

"Umm… Okay. May I ask the party location" I said with a pinch of hope. They all gave me the look again. They were beyond doubt not saying a word.

Twenty minutes later we all left for breakfast. After that we had to buy Florence's bridesmaid dress, since she was not added to the list. Christina said she already prearranged everything so the store clerk would set aside a dress identical to the others for Florence.

I decided to give it one more try "So… what did arrange for the party last night? You know… drinks, cloth, stuff like that?" I said as I walked.

"Tris!" the all said in harmony. "Okay" I said rolling my eyes.

**A.N: AS I SAID THIS ISN'T VERY LONG. NOW THERE IS SOMETHING I WANT TO DISCUSS WITH YOU ABOUT. THE OTHER DAY I RECEIVED A REVIEW FROM SOMEONE ASKING ME TO STOP WRITING IN MULTIPLE POINTS OF VIEW. THIS REALLY SURPRISED ME SINCE THAT IS A MAJOR CHARACTERISTIC OF FANFICTIONS. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS PERSON MEANT LESS DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEW OR A SINGLE POV. IT WAS STRANGE. BUT IT MADE ME WONDER IF SOME OF YOU ALSO THINK LIKE THAT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS POV THING. I AM NOT PLANNING TO STOP WRITING WITH MANY POV, BUT IF THE MAJORITY OF YOU WANT ME TO, THEN I HAVE NO OPTION BECAUSE I WANT YOU GUYS TO LIKE THE FANFIC. THIS IS FOR YOU, NOT FOR ME.**

**SO PLEEEEASE LEAVE ME YOUR OPINION ABOUT THIS AND ALSO LEAVE ME IDEAS FOR THE PARTIES BECAUSE THAT MUST BE COMING ON THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER OR THE NEXT ONE AND I WOULD LIKE TO START WRITING IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N: FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LEFT THEIR REVIEW WITH THEIR OPINION ABOUT THE POV THING. AFTER EADING ALL OF THEM I DECIDED TO KEEP WRITING WITH MULTIPLE POV.**

CHAPTER 22

TOBIAS POV

I left the apartment earlier than usual today. I told Tris I had to arrange some stuff in the control room. She probably noticed I was lying. She is really clever. And since she is Christina's best friend, she has learned some tricks when it comes to lies.

I knock the door to Zeke's apartment. I'm planning on organizing a dinner for Tris. We are getting married in two days, and I would like to do something special for her before the wedding. Even though she doesn't tell me, I know her girly side is under lots of stress. It must be hard to organize a wedding. But she has Christina. Tris says she is very helpful. Even though Christina is a smart mouth, never shuts up, loves to gossip and scrams in a squeaky voice most of the time, I'm glad she is friends with Tris.

When Zeke opens the door I see he has shaved and is all dressed up. I look at my watch. It's eight o'clock and Zeke is even awake and ready to leave? I expected to find him in his pajamas sluggish from sleep. "Hey man, you ready to plan a dinner? I'm already telling you, it sounds simple but it ends up being complicated, girls like things their way. You know, tidy, neat, perfect." He says with expertise. I have to admit he is a master in every subject that comes near girls.

"Yeah, but lets just keep it simple I only want to have a special evening with Tris before the wedding."

"And what happens after dinner bro?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Zeke, you said you are an expert in planning things for girls and that Tris will love what we do. So tell me that should we do and don't question me about my sex life, please"

He smiled and raised his hand to the level of his shoulders like showing he came in peace. "Alright Bro, but if you need some advice, you now who to ask"

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me how to plan everything for tonight to be…pretty" I said trying to change the subject.

"Okay, so let's get this special dinner ready for Tris". He said.

TRIS POV

After the girls and I pick up Florence's dress and shoes, I receive a call from Caleb asking me to take a train to erudite so we can talk, he must want to give me the speech about why I shouldn't get married. I really want to avoid this situation. But since Caleb is kind of annoying, I will just talk to him quickly and come back to the compound.

After I left Tobias a message saying I will e going to erudite to see Caleb, I jump into a train and lean back against a wall. Christina jumps in right after me. She convinced me of letting her come. I even made her promise she won't say anything stupid in front of Caleb. She sits down beside me and bites her lip while she smiles a little. I know that face, she has something interesting in mind.

"What?" I ask tilting my head a little and frowning.

"Nothing, just thinking about tomorrow night. An that is all I'm saying, so we better change the subject because you won't get any information" she says pointing a finger at me in the last part, like warning me not to ask. The bachelor party. I've been thinking about it since this morning non stop. My friends are crazy, and with Christina leading he pack, you can expect absolutely anything from them.

"Okay, I'm not asking, I gave up with the information research, tell me about you and Will instead" I say trying to sound like I don't care about the party.

At Will's name Christina smiles. "Last night we were talking about our engagement and he sounded… convinced, like he really wants to get married." The smile vanishes from her face. "But… even thought I love him, and you know it, I've been looking at things in perspective and I'm wondering if it will work. You know, leaving together all the time and dealing with each other's flaws even more than we do now, it sounds… weird." She looks at the floor.

"It must be hard, you live alone and you are really…independent form Will. Four and I live together and even though I'm also independent in many ways, I guess our life won't really change once we are married." I smile a little "I'm already used to his snoring and he is already used to me talking in my sleep and throwing my clothes around the apartment in the morning."

Christina smiles widely "When I sleep over at Will's I can't stand his snoring, how can you sleep with it every night!" she laughs a little, a nervous laugh "There's an example, I'm gonna have to deal with _that_"

"But you'll both be happy, you'll see" I say punching her playfully in the shoulder. She laughs again. "Time to jump" I say as I get up. We walk towards the entrance and jump casually, people from other factions see it as something really hard, I saw it that way before I transferred. But it's a daily thing now.

We walk towards the main erudite building and carefully step inside, closing the heavy glass doors behind us. I walk towards the counter were I once required to see Caleb during my initiation and clear my throat. The man sitting behind the counter lifts his eyes from his computer and lowers his glasses like if he is looking at something strange.

He wears a surprised expression as he speaks "May I help you with something?"

"First of all, we are dauntless, not aliens, so quit the awe expression, and yes We are here to see someone please" I say. I hear Christina laugh a little beside me.

"Name?" the man asks

"Caleb Prior"

The man grabs a phone and deals a number. "Mr. Prior two young dauntless ladies request to see you" he says. He waits for a response. "Okay, I'll take them there in a second" he hangs up the phone and stands up. "Follow me please" he says.

We walk along a narrow corridor following the man towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. Christina looks at her surroundings carefully. It's the first time she's been at the erudite compound. We step into the elevator and the doors close behind us.

Soon the elevator opens and we stand in the tenth floor. The man leads us to a blue door at the end of the hallway that has a small plaque that reads "Education administer Caleb Prior" I roll my eyes. Caleb once told me about his fancy job overseeing and organizing education for the city school. He couldn't stop babbling about being really important for the education sector and having the honor of such an important job.

The man knocks the door and I can hear Caleb from the other side of the door "Come in" he says. We all enter the office.

"Here they are Mr. Prior" the man says nodding once.

"Thank you Owen" Caleb says smiling a little. He is sitting behind a glass desk full of papers neatly organized in piles and a modern computer. I scan the room, light blue walls, white ceiling and clear white shiny tiles. Own leaves the room and Caleb stand up, leading us towards some sofas at one corner of the room. We both follow him and sit down.

"Hi guys" Caleb says leaning forward in his sofa.

"Hey Caleb, nice to see you" Christina says smiling.

"Hey, hope you don't mind I brought Christina with me, I suppose this is not something serious, so I thought some company would me okay" I say lifting a shoulder in my last sentence. I don't want to be harsh with Caleb, but since he transferred to erudite, our relationship has changed; we both have different personalities now.

"I don't mind at all, I actually want to talk to you about you getting married in two days with a guy that is two years older that was your instructor during your initiation and that lives with you in the same apartment and sleeps with you in the same bed" Caleb says

"It's pretty easy o explain I love him, he loves me, I'm getting married" I say shrugging.

"I know, but I want to know what this means for you, marriage is something really important Tris" he says

"Caleb what the hell are you talking about? What is means for me? It means I want to get married and I'm getting married! It's not something really hard to understand."

He looks at me with that frustrated face I know so well "And are you sure you want to get married instead of keeping it as a normal relationship?" he says

"Yes, I am" I say

"And can you swear you are not doing this because of any other reasons?" he says raising his eyebrows.

Oh my god. I know ere this all goes. "Caleb if you are thinking what I think you are thinking, You are in deep shit" I say shaking my head slowly.

"If what you mean is I think you might be pregnant or something like that, then yes, you are right Tris, all along I've been thinking that. I mean why would you marry him while you've been living perfectly fine all this time without being married? I talked to dad a few days ago, he said he thought the same at first, but that he talked to you and he realized it's because you are in love. But it's not that easy to convince me" he says shrugging.

Instead of answering I stand up and walk up to him slowly, with my arms crosses. When I stand in front of him, I quickly slap him. "Go to hell Caleb" I say as I grab Christina by the wrist and walk towards the door.

I don't care what he thinks, I'm getting married and his opinion doesn't matter. I hold my tears as Christina and I walk towards the elevator. This is live déjà vu, I also left my parent's house my dad's same accusation. But this time, I won't cry. Not for Caleb and his smart ass attitude.

**A.N: I'M REALLY SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I HAD TO WORK ON A PROJECT ALL WEEKEND AND WIRTE AT THE SAME TIME, SO AGAIN I COULDN'T PROOFREAD IT. **

**URGENT: BACHELOR PARTY IDEAS! FOR TRIS' PARTY AND FOR TOBIAS' PARTY. PLEEEEEASEEEE TELL ME YOUR IDEAS!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

TRIS POV

I jog through the hallways of the erudite compound. Many of the erudite stare at me in awe. They must be used to a calm quiet place in which they can read and study without being disturbed. I hear Christina's fast footsteps right behind me, she is probably trying to catch up with me.

I get to the main room and ignoring all the blue clothed people around me, quickly walk towards the main entrance. I open the heavy glass door and jog down the clear marble steps leading to the door. I inhale deeply and then exhale dramatically as I sit down on the cement sideways next to the train tracks.

Christina quickly joins me and sits down next to me.

"You okay?" she asks frowning in concern

"Yeah, just…angry, frustrated, I don't even know." I say not looking away from the pavement.

"Well, Caleb was a jerk, but you shouldn't mind Tris. I know he is your brother, but I don't think this event will ruin your wedding, will it?" she asks raising her eyebrows in the last part.

I smile a little "Of course it won't, I don't care about Caleb's opinion or suspicions. It's just frustrating, how can he insist on me being pregnant when I already said I'm not. I know dauntless are a little wild and all, but I'm a…careful person in that…. aspect If you know what I mean" I say making gestures with my hands, trying to make myself clear, I don't feel really comfortable talking about sex.

"Yeah, I know. Condoms, pills and all that stuff." She says casually as she rolls her eyes and sits next to me.

I punch her playfully in the arm. "No need to be so direct" I say with a little laugh.

She smiles and shrugs. "You know I'm not a shy person at all"

We hear the train horn and get up.

-PAGE BREAK! -

Christina and I jump off the train. We are back at the compound, finally. Christina heads towards the infirmary for her shift and tells me to be ready at five o'clock so we can go shopping with Marlene and Florence. I look at my watch. It's ten thirty, to early for lunch.

Since I have nothing to do, I just go back to my apartment for a nap.

TOBIAS POV

Zeke and I are sitting in a small wooden table in his apartment living room, looking through cooking books. Everything seems too weird or to simple. I'm looking through the shrimp section of a book when Zeke jumps from his chair. "What about lamb meatballs with yogurt sauce?" he says. I frown "Lamb meatballs? Can you look for something more… normal, you know it's not that easy to find lamb meet in the dauntless compound" I say frowning at his weird idea.

"Whatever" he says as he seats back down. Two minutes later he speaks up again "What about lamb kebabs with-" I interrupt him before he keeps talking. "Can you _please_ get away from the lamb recipe section of the book?"

"Fine" he says as he keeps flipping through the pages of the book. I laugh and keep searching.

URIAH POV

I stand in the small kitchen in Florence's apartment. She usually gets morning sickness, and as a responsible boyfriend and father-to-be, I have to take care of her. I close the fridge and turn off the lights, carrying Florence some orange juice.

I enter the bedroom and see Florence must be feeling better, she is flipping through the pages of a magazine. "Here you go" I say as I place the glass on her bedside table. She smiles kindly "Thanks" she says as she picks up the glass and takes a sip.

I breathe deeply; _don't be nervous_, I tell myself. Today Florence has a doctor's appointment to see how the baby is doing.

"What time is it?" Florence asks

"Around eleven" I say checking my watch.

Florence almost spits the juice in shock. She swallows rapidly. "What? eleven? The appointment is in fifteen minutes! Wait for me in the living room, I'll rapidly get ready." She says as she hops off bed and rushes into the bathroom.

I sit down on the black leather couch in the living room, and after ten minutes Florence appears looking beautiful. Her black hair is tied in a messy bun and her cheeks have a slight red glow with reflects in her pale skin. "C'mon lazy ass, we don't have much time" she says as she heads for the door. I follow her and we start walking rapidly towards the infirmary sector to meet her doctor.

Exactly five minutes later we walk into the white lobby that smells like antiseptic and cleaning products. Before we can sit down, a door at the end of the hallway opens and Dr. Walsh steps out. She sees us and smiles kindly. "Hello, please come in, I hope you didn't have to wait long" she says as we all enter the room. Florence elbows me discreetly and I smile.

I sit in a metal chair against the wall while Florence lays down and the doctor does the strange thing that for me consists in rubbing a computer mouse, or something like that over Florence's belly. That is all I need to know.

The doctor analyses the projector next to her and smiles. "How is my baby?" Florence asks frowning a little.

The doctor smiles even more. "Actually Florence I hear _two_ heartbeats" she says.

Florence wears a shock expression for a moment and I suppose so do I "What do you mean?" I ask rising carefully from my chair. I'm 99%sure I know what she means.

The doctors looks at me and then at Florence. "Congratulations to both of you, looks like there are twins in the way"

**A.N: HEY EVERYONE! I'M REALLY SORRY IT TOOK ME LIKE A WEEK OR MORE TO UPDATE, MY COMPUTER DIDN'T WORK AND I COULDN'T WRITE. I STARTED WRITING THE BACHELOR PARTY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT THERE ISONE LITTLE THING I WOULD LIKE YOU TO HEP ME WITH: SHOULD WE MAKE THE BACHELOR PARTIES A FUN BUT NOT SO WILD THING OR SHOULD IT BE WILD AND INCLUDE THINGS LIKE STRIPPERS AND ALL? LEAVE ME YOUR IDEAS WITH WHAT IT SHOULD INCLUDE EAND WHAT IT SHULDN'T. REMEMBER WE HAVE TWO PARTIES.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

FLORENCE POV

Twins. I'm having twins. There are two babies inside me, not just one, but two. I don't know what to say or what to think. I just stay there, shocked. I can't believe what I just heard. Uriah wears the same awe expression as I do and Dr. Walsh smiles kindly at us. I have no words, I'm sixteen years old, I'm turning seventeen next week, but I'm still too young to have a baby. When I found out about my pregnancy I was already shocked, now I'm twice as shocked because I'm having _two_ babies.

I just lay there, still not knowing how to react. Uriah walks towards me and the doctor. "You mean there are two babies?! Like _one_ and _two_" he says showing numbers with his fingers in the last part. He looks confused and surprised.

The doctor nods once, still wearing a small smile. "Yes, Uriah, two babies" she answers. They both look at me, like waiting for me to say something. But I just can't. I stand up and just leave the room, I run as fast as I can till I can find a place to think about this whole thing. I hear Uriah running after me, but I don't want to talk now. I'm not sad, I'm surprised and shocked. I need some time to think.

When I'm sure Uriah won't find me, I sit down and lean against a wall inside the initiates training room. I scan the place with my eyes and remember when I was just and initiate and Uriah and Christina were my instructors. I remember training long with some of my friends. I was happy, in a way. I was free to do whatever I wanted. But my badass attitude made me go to that party and get drunk and sleep with my instructor. And now I'm having twins.

I remember having fun with my friends and partying till late, drinking as much as I wanted and living like any dauntless teenager would. Now everything changed. I always try to make myself think being pregnant and having a baby with Uriah will be great. But I will miss many things. I exhale deeply and close my eyes. I have to accept the fact that I will have a beautiful family anf that even if I won't be able to do some thing I did before. I will be happy with Uriah and my two babies. I smile a little to myself, stand up and leave the room.

CHRISTINA POV

I'm just laying in the couch reading magazine when my phone rings. It's Zeke.

"Hey Zeke" I say as I flip the pages of the magazine.

"Hey Christy, I need a favor. Would you please make sure Tris is not in her apartment from six to eight?" he asks

"Yeah sure, I'm picking her up at five for some shopping and I guess we will be back by eight or eight thirty. But I need you to tell me what this is all about" I say. I'm too curious to control my need to know what he is planning.

"Four is planning a dinner for her before the wedding and all and I'm helping him. Don't say a word about it." He says the lat part like he means it.

"That is so nice of him! I won't say a word" I say smiling.

"Okay. Thanks" he answers. I hang up the phone and start preparing myself for a shopping session.

TRIS POV

I wake up from my nap and look at the clock in the bedside table. Christina said she was picking me up at five so we could do some shopping with Marlene and Florence. I have ten minutes to get ready. But Christina is always late, I should just relax. Tobias is not here, I haven't heard of him in all day. I grab my phone and give him a call, he answers at the first ring. Before he can say something I speak up

"Where have you been all day? I haven't heard a word from you since you disappeared this morning" I say trying to sound worried.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call or anything, but Max asked me to do something for him today and I've been working since this morning. I saw your message, how did your visit to Caleb go?" he asks

I breathe deeply before answering "It was… complicated. I'll tell you about it later." I say trying to push the need to punch Caleb away.

"Should I worry?" he asks obviously concerned.

"Nah, it's not important. I'm going shopping now, so I guess I'll see you tonight" I say hopping I could make time move faster.

I feel he is smiling "Alright see you then. I love you"

"Me too" I say before I hang up. I look at my watch I have five minutes. I jump off bed and enter the bathroom. I take a quick shower and put on a black cotton dress Christian picked for me, light and comfortable for an occasion like this and some black flats with small silver spikes. I add a thin black leather belt and apply eyeliner and mascara.

Just as I'm done, Christina arrives and we walk towards the pit to meet Florence and Marlene.

-PAGE BREAK! -

After three hours of shopping, we are done. Christina picked a beautiful bachelor party dress for me. Black, short, strapless, covered with sequins at the top. Since the wedding will be held at night. The bachelor party will take place the day before, also known as tomorrow. I noticed something strange in Florence. She was really quiet the whole time and seemed to be thinking a lot. I suppose I will find out what is going on with her later.

I stand in front of my apartment door. I take out my keys and unlock the door carefully. I drop my bags at the entrance and the sight leaves me shocked. Tobias is sitting in the small table near the living room, smiling. The table is covered in a black silk tablecloth, covered in plates, elegant food and drinks. He planned this whole thing, for me? I can't help but smile. It looks amazing, everything is so perfect. He even put some white roses in a glass planter at the center of the table. It must have taken him long to plan all this.

"What is this?" I say smiling.

He walks up to me and wraps his arms around me. "Can't I plan a dinner for my future wife?" he asks playfully.

I laugh a little. "Is this what you were doing all day? Planning a dinner for me?" I ask frowning a little.

He nods "With Zeke's help"

I give him a kiss as we walk towards the table. I suspected he was lying about his day activities. But I never expected him to make something like this for me.

During dinner we discuss wedding stuff and some bachelor party stuff. I already told Zeke that he shouldn't dare do anything too wild because I will make him pay. Tobias is in some way concerned about my party too. He asked me if Christina planned anything with strippers or something like that 3 times, and I know he is trying to collect as much information as possible. But I know nothing about my party.

I know Tobias is really skilled in many things, but I didn't know he could cook like this. I always thought Zeke and Tobias couldn't even make an omelet. I have to admit they both surprised me. But what surprised me the most was that Tobias spent his whole day planning a special dinner for me before the wedding. It's one of the sweetest things someone has done for me. I remember an argument I had with Christina weeks ago; she said my life was perfect. Even if my life is not perfect, every time I'm with Tobias, it seems perfect.

FLORENCE POV

I get to my apartment after our shopping session. I drop all my bags in the living room sofa and head for my bedroom. I'm tires, really tired. It was a hard day for me, but after a lot of thinking, I realized I was being stupid this morning, by worrying so much about the twin thing. If I love one baby, I can love two of them. I sigh as I jump to bed and rest my head in the pillow. In a couple of days from now, I'm moving in with Uriah, if we are together and we are having two babies, we must at least live together. I try to hide my excitement. Moving in with Uriah will be great. We will spend more time together and we will probably décor the babies' room and all. I smile as I fall asleep.

-PAGE BREAK! -

TRIS POV

I wake up the next morning and look around me, Tobias is still sleeping next to me, and the room is dark and a bit cool. Before I can think properly I remember today's important events. My bachelor party is tonight. I exhale and stand up slowly. Christina and the other girls will be planning everything through the day, and they told me to drop by the lounge they chose for the party. The dress and the shoes we but yesterday are still next to the entrance, were I left them before Tobias surprised me with a beautiful dinner.

I take a quick shower before I go to the tattoo parlor. Tori gave me a free week, because of the wedding things. But I have absolutely nothing to do today. Christina and my other friends will be arranging all the party things and Tobias will be working in the control room.

I walk towards the tattoo parlor. It's still early, so there are only a few people around the pit and the hallways of the compound. I open the heavy glass doors to the tattoo parlor and Tori welcomes me with a big smile from behind the counter. "Hey Tris! Isn't this your free week?" she asks frowning.

"Yeah, but… I have absolutely nothing to do right now, so I thought maybe I could take a full-day shift today" I say as I walk towards the counter.

"Well, its okay with me" she answers shrugging.

- PAGE BREAK! -

By the end of my shift I actually regret coming, I worked a lot. More than usual, actually. As I leave the tattoo parlor, I see Christina in the pit, with a clipboard giving orders to some guys who are carrying a big carton box. As soon as she sees me, she stops talking mid sentence and jogs towards me. "Hey! Shouldn't you be getting ready? I want you to look stunning tonight" she says smiling.

I return her smile "Yeah, actually I'm on my way to my apartment to get ready" I say

"Good. See you at nine then." She says before she turns around and starts giving more orders to the guys carrying the box.

I un lock the door to my apartment and stand in the middle of the small living room, trying to decide what to do first. I look around me and spot the shopping bags still sitting in the corner. I unpack everything and neatly unfold the dress on top of the bed. I breathe deeply and ealk into the bathroom for my second shower in the day.

When I'm done showering and brushing my teeth, I dry my hair and let it hang in soft wakes, I decide to wear a shiny black plastic headband because otherwise my hair looks to casual. I apply lots of eyeliner and mascara with little black eye shadow and a soft pink glossy lipstick. When I'm al dressed I step into the silver high heels I but yesterday. I look at myself in the mirror. I have to admit I did a pretty good job.

I take a look at my watch. It's almost nine; I grab my small handbag and leave the apartment. I wonder what Tobias is doing, I didn't have a chance to say goodbye this morning. I'm sleeping over at Christina's tonight because we are partying till late tonight and tomorrow we have a whole wedding preparation day. I won't see him until the wedding. But after that he will be all mine. I smile and keep walking towards the lounge.

I stand in front of the door at the pit. The place looks big and fancy. I have never been here before. I bite my lower lip slightly as I push the doors open. As soon as I step into the room I stand there, shocked. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

**A.N: I'M REEEEEEEALLY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T WRITE THE ACTUAL BACHELOR PARTY IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THERE WERE SO MANY THINGS TO WRITE ABOUTBEFORE THAT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT BACHELOR PARTIES. I'M ALSO SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS MANY CORSSED POV AND MANY PAGEBREAKS. IT MUST BE KIND OF CONFUSING… IF YOU HAVE ANY LAST IDEAS FOR THE PARTIES TELL ME AND I MIGHT ADD THEM. I ESPECIALLY NEED IDEAS FOR TOBIAS' PARTY BECAUSE. (P.S: MONIC IS COMING IN THE NEXTR CHAPTER!)**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

TRIS POV

I just stand there, scanning my surroundings. I can't believe this. I expected a pretty bachelor party, some girls, alcohol and probably some music. But I certainly didn't expect this. The room is huge, and every inch of it is covered in decoration. The theme of the party must be some type of candy land. Everything is covered in fake dripping chocolate and candies and color cotton which actually looks a lot like cotton candy. There is a long table at the center, covered with all types of real candy, cakes and a big tray filled with colorful neon shots I don't indentify. There is loud music and everything looks amazing. Christina and the other girls must have worked very hard on this. There are colorful lights and everything, absolutely everything, looks incredible.

I realize that I was to concentrate looking at the wonderful decoration to notice there is no one here. I take one step inside and as soon as my feet touch the lounge tiles, confetti and glitter starts falling from everywhere and I see a bunch of people rushing out from many hiding places through the tons of confetti that block my view. Suddenly all the light go out and I no longer feel the confetti falling on top of me. "Hello?" I barely whisper. No answer. I can't even hear breaths. I take one more step inside and suddenly I'm pushed into a chair that seems to have wheels and someone wraps a bandage around my eyes, usually I would starts kicking and screaming, but this night is all about having fun. I feel myself being dragged in the chair rapidly. It abruptly stops, and through the bandage I see a faint glow meaning the light are back. I try to unknot the bandage around my eyes, when someone pulls them off for me and the sight is even more spectacular. All my closest friends and other girls are surrounding me in the dance floor. I'm sitting in the chair in the center. I have no words; hat was a weird but fun welcoming ceremony. Suddenly they all scream "SURPRISE!" in unison. I smile and laugh. The music gets louder and we all start having fun.

TOBIAS POV

I don't want a big thing for my bachelor party. I told Zeke the same thing a hundred times, but he never gave me a coherent answer. After all the days of wondering what would he do, I discover he didn't plan something grotesque after all. I'm glad about this. Strippers and things like that would result in a frustrated Tris. Zeke and my other friends organized something weird but cool at the same time. We are having a campfire at the top of the building the initiates jump from; he even set tents so we can sleep over up there.

The guys and I just sit around and starts drinking. Vey much. Zeke said that if he couldn't have strippers, we must as least get drunk. I didn't object because I know that we will be drunk with any type of bachelor party. I start to think about Tris and what is she doing. I heard her party takes place at one of the lounges near the pit. Zeke interrupts my thoughts with his annoying talking.

"What you thinking about man, Trissy?" he asks as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Yeah and her name is _Tris, _by the way" I snap back.

"Chill man. Wasn't her name _Beatrice_?"

"Just shut up" I say rolling my eyes.

"You shouldn't worry" he cracks an evil smile "Christina and the gang probably hired you know… nothing more than strippers" he adds and starts laughing. God, he can be annoying as hell. I look at him and raise my eyebrows. He shrugs and stops laughing "It's just a joke, you know they are not hiring strippers" he says.

"Whatever Zeke" I answer.

MONIC POV

It's been days since I even talked to someone. The only person I've been hanging out with is Lila, a dauntless girl who I consider a bitch. But since people usually say I'm also a bitch, I guess we can be friends. I've been telling her my plans and ideas to ruin the wedding. She was an evil mind and wonderful ideas. I even set a small chalkboard in my apartment. Every time I have an idea I write it down. Most people must consider the idea of having a chalkboard at your apartment to write down ideas to ruin a wedding creepy or insane. But I like it. Everyday when I walk into my living room, I see the board hanging on the wall near the small table in a corner of the room, it always makes me smile. It's like I'm already feeling that beautiful feeling you have when you get what you want and see how your enemies loose.

It's also been a while since I even made eye contact with Tris or Four. I've been trying to keep it hidden because if crazy bitch Tris sees me somewhere she will probably think I want to kill her because she is insane. I don't really blame her because I do want to kill her. I just can't forget all the times she humiliated me in front of other initiates, even if I deserved to be humiliated. All the times I saw her with Four. And how the first thing she told me was to be careful because I flirted with her boyfriend. I caught myself clenching my teeth and pressing my hands in to the small cushion I'm sitting in.

Tonight is the bachelor party for both of them. Tomorrow is the wedding. Bit if my plans succeed there won't be any _happily ever after_ for them. I exhale deeply and look at my surroundings. I'm sitting in Lila's living room waiting for her to get ready so we can go to the bar. I can't stand the thought of Tris having fun in her last night as a bachelorette, so I asked Lila to accompany me on a drinking session. I could just show up at her party and ruin everything. But I want to wait till tomorrow, because it is supposed to be the best day of her stupid worthless life. I smile a little to myself. If I'm lucky it won't be such a good day for her. The sound clicking of high heels interrupts my thoughts and Lila appears in the leaving room.

"Ready?" she asks as she flips her wavy dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah" I say as I stand up and we both leave the apartment.

TRIS POV

All of us are drinking and laughing and dancing and singing when suddenly Christina holds up her phone. "Twelve o'clock ladies! Time for our super mega bachelor party daring scavenger hunt" she says enthusiastically as she claps her hands. Suddenly the lights go out again and I don't hear anyone breathing in the room.

"Guys? Are you there'" I ask

"One sec!" I hear Christina answer from a distance.

I hear a faint _click _and the light are back, and in front of me all my friends stand wearing neon pick hoodies that say TRIS BACHELOR PARTY SQUAD in big black letters at the back. They were matching white tights and colorful glasses and hats. I stand there laughing for a minute.

I just stand there and laugh for some seconds. "You guys look great" I say smiling widely.

"Thanks gurl!" Christina says she blows me a kiss playfully. "Now it's time to go" she adds and hold up a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Where are we going?" I say as my friends drag me out of the lounge.

"Bachelor Party scavenger hunt baby!"One of the girls yells. I laugh a little I don't know what the hell this is all about but this is definitely not a time for worries of questions or concerns; this is all about having a remarkable time with my friends.

When we stand at the pit Christina hold up her paper again. "First thing in the list is _FIND A GINGER AND TAKE A PICTURE WITH HIMOR HER!" _she reads loudly. Many people are staring at us. Well, I don't blame them. I was allowed to keep my dress because Christina said I'm the bachelorette and I'm supposed to look beautiful tonight.

Suddenly all the girls start running and looking for a ginger. We run around the shopping area and the Pit and the hallways until Florence spots a red haired girl entering the bar. Her hair is not really red, somewhere between brown and red and orange. But I guess she is considered a ginger. "Hey! The ginger entering the bar that is wearing a slut cut dress!" she yells. I guess she is a bit tipsy. I decided to wait a bit more before I get drunk. The girl turns around. Oh My God. It's Monic. How could I have missed the detail that Monic has read-brown -orange hair and wears slut cut dresses! I can't believe I didn't recognize her. She looks sharply in our direction and catches my gaze.

"What do you fucking bitches want?" she says still looking at me.

"We need a picture with you" Florence answers as she takes a step forwards and smiles mischievously.

The rules are that I have to do most of the things in the list. But Christina agreed in letting someone else take some of them so we can all have fun and so I don't have to do stuff I abhorrence, particularly anything that involves Monic. I guess Florence is taking this dare because before Monic can answers she steps forwards and just stand next to her, puts her arms around Monic's shoulder and smile sat the camera. Monic tries to break from the embrace, but Florence hugs her tightly and Christina takes the picture.

We all laugh as Florence joins us again and tells Monic to have fun getting drunk to forget her pain and we turn to leave. I hear Monic's frustrated scream behind us but ignore it.

We walk a few steps before Christina reads the next item in the list "_FIND ERIC AND SMASH A PIECE OF CAKE IN HIS FACE!"_ she says smiling. Oh this scavenger-hunt- dare is for me.

"I'll do it!" I say raising my hand

"Okay, so this one goes for Tris!" she says clapping her hands a little.

We all walk towards the cafeteria which is almost empty except for a few people. Christina walks into the kitchen which is located at the back of a room, behind some big doors who aren't supposed to be open by anyone who doesn't work here. But Christina is a natural law breaker and she knows the Sous Chef. We all wait outside until she comes back with a plastic plate holding a big slice of chocolate cake. "Alright everyone! Lets go find Eric" she says cheerfully.

We all know that Eric spends most of his time at his office, even late at night, were he just fools around and gives orders. So we automatically starts walking towards the offices in the glass building above us.

We stand in front of The office that read Eric's name and a has a small plaque that says _FACTION LEADER_. I stand in front of the group and carefully knock the door. I hear footsteps and then Eric opens up. When he sees us he raises his eyebrows and says nothing.

"Hey Eric!" I say smiling evilly.

"Tris" he says with a small nod "And… company" he adds frowning. "You need something?" he asks probably not wanting to loose his time.

"yes, actually we do" I say as I quickly expose the plastic plate hiding behind my back and smash it in his face. We all laugh and run towards the stairs that will take up back into the compound.

"_Shit_" I hear him say behind us. This makes me laugh harder.

TOBIAS POV

All of the guys are kind of drunk. But at least fifteen of us still remember our names. Zeke is saying bullshit and dancing and messing around while everyone laughs out loud. I don't know what is funny, but I juts laugh. I'm felling dizzy, but I can stand and I know my name and my favorite color. I mean, I'm not drunk. I keep laughing for no reason as my friends say things I don't understand. Anyways, it's funny.

I wonder what Tris is doing. "Hey… Zeke where is my beautiful blond lady?" I ask before I start to laugh again. This is so fucking funny.

"Oh you mean Trissy? She must be hanging around with her beautiful legs." He says and starts laughing too. I abruptly stop.

"Don't look at her legs, only I can do that!" I say feeling what I think is annoyed.

I see Uriah is laughing and I automatically join him, I don't know why. I think this is the funniest thing ever. I don't even understand what is going on, but it's funny.

TRIS POV

I look at my watch, its three o'clock in the morning. The girls and I have been messing around for a while now, at least two hours. We completed the twenty five items in the list. I did most of the things, at least fifteen and the other girls did the rest. We drunk some more at the lounge before we decided to go to Christina's apartment for our sleep over. We had an amazing time. But I'm already feeling dizzy and I don't want to wake up with a hangover tomorrow. I wonder what Tobias is doing. Christina told me the boys are having a campfire at the top of the building where the initiates jump from and that they are sleeping intents. They must all be drunk.

As soon as we arrive at Christina's apartment we change into the special pajamas Christina designed, black tops with colorful dots and lacy straps and matching cotton shorts. I drop into a mattress and as soon as my head hits the pillow I feel very sleepy. As Christina said I need at least 10 hours of beauty sleep to compensate our wild night. I will sleep until late tomorrow since the wedding doesn't start till eight PM. Someone turns out the lights and I slowly start dozing off.

**A.N: HEY EVERYONE! AGAIN MY INTERNET CONNECTION WASN'T WORKING AND I COULDN'T UPLOAD THE CHAPTER. I'VE HAD THIS WRITTEN FOR DAYS! I HOPED YOU LIKED THE PARTIES. I COULDN'T DO MUCH WITH TOBIAS' PARTY, BUT AT LEAST I TRIED TO MAKE IT ORIGINAL. THX TO EVERYONE WHO REVIES AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! THE WEDDING IS STARTING IN NEXT CHAPTER BUT IT WILL PROBABLY BE ONLY A BRIEF PART, NOT THE WHOLE THING. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME! AND BY THE WAY I'M SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I DON'T USUALLY HAVE TIME TO PROOFREAD.**

**XOXO!**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

TRIS POV

I wake up to the sound of giggles and whispers. I open my eyes slowly. Christina, Shauna, Florence, Lynn and Marlene, in least words, my bridesmaids, are all staring at me. They all have a look in their faces that I can describe as eagerness; they must be excited because they are also walking down the aisle with one guy each. Tobias gets to pick the guys, since I pick my girls. I should be intimidated because waking up and finding all your closest friends staring at you is in some way weird. But it's my wedding day and I suppose I should be as happy as possible.

"The day has finally arrived!" Christina squeaks with happiness as she jumps and claps a little, with a huge grin her face. I suppose the wedding planner and special bridesmaid should be this excited too.

I smile and laugh a little. I'm getting married today. Tonight, actually. I will walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. But for me the most important thing is not the dress or the party or the decoration. Tobias is all I can think about. But that doesn't make the party any less important. I decide to keep these thoughts to myself since I don't want Christina to scold me, she takes the whole big fancy party thing very seriously.

Florence interrupts me from my thoughts about my Tobias. "So, it's ten thirty, which means we should get ready and go to the spa" she says checking a small paper in which I suppose she wrote down our day schedule.

TOBIAS POV

I woke up early this morning along with Zeke and Uriah. We jumped of the building and came back to our own apartments. The rest of the guys must be still sleeping in the roof. I exhale as I sit in the corner of the bed. Tris must be now with Christina and the other girls, probably talking about hair and nails or whatever girls do the day of their wedding. Since I don't need much preparation, I agreed with Zeke that I would show up at his apartment at six PM, two hours before the wedding.

Christina gave clear orders that Tris would be coming here around ten forty five to get ready and pick up some stuff for the busy day and then leave, and that I can't be at the apartment at that time. I take a look at the clock. She should be here any minute. As much as I would like to stay and at least say hello, I know this whole day is about the girls getting ready and Tris not seeing me until tonight so it will be more special and all.

With resignation I stand up and leave. I think I will have to spend my whole day with Zeke. I walk towards his apartment slowly knowing that I have the little amount of intention of slowing my pace so maybe I can cross ways with Tris.

I exhale deeply and realize I'm being pathetic. I shake my head and walk towards Zeke's apartment.

-PAGE BREAK! -

TRIS POV

After I take a shower and put on a light black dress with matching dark sandals, I leave the apartment and walk towards the spa, were I'm supposed to meet Christina and my crew. I really hoped I would see Tobias at the apartment for at least a second. I miss him already since the last time I saw him was yesterday hours before my party. I think I'm being immature; I can wait till the wedding. The whole idea was Tobias and I not even seeing each other through the day and just waiting till the wedding.

I push the clear glass doors of the dauntless spa and walk into a shiny lobby. The young lady behind the counter smiles at me as I take a step inside.

"You must be Tris" she says with a smile "Your friends are already waiting for you, please follow me"

I answer with a small nod and follow the lady through a long hallway until we arrive at a small room. I thank the lady and walk inside, were I see the girls sitting in small white cushions ready for a manicure. I say a general hello and join them. Now it's time to relax and have fun.

MONIC POV

I didn't sleep for a single minute last night. I spend the whole night thinking. Of course, I was thinking about the wedding, Four, and painfully, Tris. I bet she has forgotten about me, she never took my intentions with Four seriously, or at least that's what it looked like. She probably thought of me as a foolish girl who had a crush on her instructor. She was so wrong, back at my old faction I remember having serious issues with revenge and anger, my mother used to give me some pills for my nervous system to calm down. Since I arrived at dauntless I have forgotten about the medicine and of course, I'm so not taking more. My family used to think that I was somewhat insane. But I never listened to them. I remember the day of the choosing ceremony, my mother knew I would switch factions and she gave me a small bag with some of the pills and told me to take one everyday if possible, she also wrote down the name of the medicine in a small paper and put it in the box so I could get more when I used all the pills she gave me, during initiation I kept them with the rest of my things and never took one of the pills.

I stand up and search through some stuff in a drawer until I find the bag with the pills. For a moment I consider taking my mother's advice and just going back to taking the pills. But I'm not insane and having anger control issues is not a big deal. I grab the bag and walk towards the bathroom. I grab the pills and throw them in the toilet; I stare at them and remember my mom telling me I had to take them so I would stay healthy and calm. Then I flush the toilet and leave the bathroom. I don't have time to think about all this bullshit, I have a wedding to mess up. I smile as I leave my apartment and walk towards Lila's apartment. She will help me with all this. Tris will regret ever messing with me.

_**Hours later…**_

TRIS POV

The girls and I leave the spa after a whole day of relaxation which included massages, manicure, pedicure, waxing, skin treatments, makeup and hairstyles. It took a long time for all of us to be ready. I take a quick look at my watch. It's five thirty. The wedding is only two hours and a half away. I can feel my heart beating faster and my palms getting sweaty. I breathe deeply, which seems to capture Christina's attention. She smiles at me, making her silver makeup eyes shine.

"Looks like someone is nervous…" she says waggling her eyebrows.

I try to smile, and instead a tense little nervous laugh escapes me. I bite my lower lip and breathe. At last I manage to smile a little. "Just a little bit" I say as I close my eyes for a brief second an shake my hands to get rid of the tense feeling.

"Don't worry Tris, I mean, Just look at your wedding planner, everything is under control. And I mean everything will be perfect" she says soothingly and animatedly at the same time.

I answer with a quick nod and a small smile.

We arrive at Christina's apartment and I change into a soft knee length white cotton robe. I just sit at the edge of Christina's bed and tell myself everything will be alright over and over again. I then remember I left my shoes at my apartment this morning. I brought over the dress yesterday, but I completely forgot about the shoes. I stand up "Um… Chris I forgot my shoes at my apartment, I'll be back in a minute" I say as head for the door.

"Wait up!" she calls as she stands up from one of the chairs around the small table in her living room were the rest of the girls are sitting. "Are you sure you want to walk out there like that?" she says raising her eyebrows and gesturing to my white robe. I don't mind walking a hallway in a robe, no one will see me, I guess.

"Oh, It's juts a hallway" I say shrugging.

"Alright" she answers with a short laugh.

"Be back in a minute" I say before I close the door behind me.

I walk towards my apartment, which is literally a hallway away. Midway I hear some soft footsteps behind me. People following me makes me nervous. Just as I'm about to turn around someone grabs me from behind and covers my eyes with what I think is a cotton strip. I try to kick and punch and Scream, but someone covers my mouth. Thre must be two people attacking me. For just a small moment I remember the attack during my initiation.

I elbow whoever is holding me hard, and hear someone swear and feel like someone just punched me in the gut even though I know it's just my imagination. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I feel something cover my mouth and nose and then everything goes black.

**A.N: HEY THERE EVERYONE! AGAIN IT TOOK ME AGES TO UPDATE BECAUSE MY INTERNET CONNECTION IS AS GOOD AS DEAD AND I HAD TO WRITE THIS AT MY NEIGHBOR'S HOUSE USING HER WIFI. LEAVE ME IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS. IN NEXT CHAPTER'S A.N I WILL REQUEST YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ABOUT CERTAIN IDEAS FOR THE FANFIC. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**XOXO**


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

TRIS POV

The smell of something rotten fills the air and I can feel myself shivering. Even If I try I can't open my eyes. My eyelids are heavy and I feel like the world is spinning around. Wooziness is all I feel, apart from a shallow pain at the back of my head. I breathe slowly as realization hits me. Someone kidnapped me, I think. My wedding, I remember that too, my wedding was supposed to take place tonight. But what am I doing here? Who brought me here? And the most important questions, why would someone do that to me?

I slowly open my eyes and scan the place. It looks like a storage room. It consists of rotten wooden tiles and walls that might have once been white, but are now just brick with a few spots of paint that still remain. There are some rusty metal shelves full of broken carton boxes. This doesn't look like the dauntless compound. And if it is, I'm down below; in a place I never saw or heard about.

I try to stand up by pushing myself up by leaning in a broken chair next to me. And I realize my hands are tied behind my back. I drop to the floor and a slam my feet against the floor. I want to scream so loudly my lungs hurt. I'm not scared, I'm frustrated. I can't remember what happened to me or why am I tied up and lying in the creaky old floor of some random place on the day of my wedding. I don't know what hour is it or how I got here or who brought me here, but I do know one thing, I'm getting out.

I stand up clumsily and lean against the wall. The dizziness hasn't wear out completely and I'm still a little weak. Slowly I scan every corner of this room. There has to be one pointy thing that I can use to untie my hands and get out of here. But this place is empty of any usable thing.

I hear someone unlocking the door from the outside and drop to the floor, better play weak at first. I lie down on the same corner I was lying in when I woke up and close my eyes in an effort to make it look credible. The door open s and I tense up. I hear slow footsteps that come towards me. I feel some dry rough hand touching my hand gently and open my eyes in alert. A middle aged woman wearing a long old torn red skirt and a light gray sweater stands in front of me. Because of the combination of clothes I can already know that this woman is factionless. She stares at me kindly and I don't know what to do. Who is this individual and what is she doing here?

"Are you all right sweetheart?" she asks sweetly. For a moment I can't answer.

"Um…" I swallow "I… don't know what I'm doing here or… how I got here" I say doubting if I should trust this random woman. Something in her eyes demands me to let her help me, but logic tells me the whole situation implies I shouldn't trust random persons who show up after I've been probably drugged and kidnapped.

"Two young ladies dropped you here about half and hour ago" she pauses for a moment "Two dauntless girls. They asked us to keep you here for the night in exchange of food and other supplies. They said we could just let you go tomorrow morning. The rest of the people from here agreed. We are factionless people and food and supplies are always something we are in need of. But I was worried about you being sick or something. I'm a mother and I couldn't let a poor kid just lay in this ugly place tied up" she says as she strokes my hair.

"Two dauntless girls?" I ask. I think I know what this is all about. "Could you describe them to me?" I ask as I frown.

"One had red kind of brown hair and the other one was a tall brunette"

Monic. Monic. Monic. Monic. Monic. She was the one who brought me here along with another girl who could be anyone.

"I have to get out of here" I say as I shake my head. That bitch is paying for this.

"Yes, let me help you" she says as she takes out a small rusty knife from her pocket and starts cutting the ropes around my wrists.

When she's done I stand up. "How can I get out of here?" I ask

"Out the little window up there" she says pointing towards the roof. "You can climb on these boxes" she adds gesturing towards a pile of boxes in a corner.

"Won't the rest of the people be…Mad at you for just letting me go?" I ask. I'm starting to think my abnegation side is never letting go.

"Don't worry about that. I'll talk to them. They are not bad people. I'm sure they'll understand" she says making it sound like it's nothing.

I just nod and help her arrange the boxes so I can climb.

"What hour is it?" I ask before I start climbing.

"Around seven" she answers quickly.

"Oh God. I have to hurry, my wedding is in an hour" I say as I start climbing.

When I reach the top I open the window and climb outside. "Thank you so much!" I say before I close the little window behind me.

I stand in the roof of a short building. There is a rusty staircase in a corner. I run across the roof and starts jogging down the metal stairs that creak beneath my feet.

When I stand in firm land I check the area and spot some train tracks not far away. This is the factionless sector, and from experience in the train thing I learned that it passes this area around seven and a bit more. Maybe if I run fast enough I can catch the train.

I jog as fast as I can, forgetting the little dizziness left from the drug they probably gave me that made me fall unconscious. The drug Monic gave me.

I reach the tracks just as the train goes by and jump in as fast as I can. I land clumsily off my left arm and sit by the entrance with my legs hanging outside. My white robe is now beige and I suppose my hair is a mess. But I shouldn't be thinking about those things. I have to arrive at the compound and everything will be solved.

- PAGE BREAK! -

CHRISTINA POV

"She has to be around here Mar! Just keep looking" I say desperately as I walk around the hallways of the dauntless compound apartment area. Tris left my apartment to go grab her shoes from her apartment about an hour and a half ago. She hasn't returned and we can't find her anywhere. What if something bad happened to her?

I want to cry, a lot. Tris is nowhere to be found and everybody is expecting to attend to a wedding tonight. This really can't be happening. I breathe deeply, in and out, in and out. We are going to find her. The wedding is just an hour away; we have to find her soon. The girls and I have been looking for he around the compound for forty minutes now and we haven't found a thing. Nobody saw her around.

I lean against a wall. No one knows she is missing. We didn't want Four to know, but if we can't find her in a couple of minutes, I suppose he will have to find out one way or another. I tell myself to breathe and relax. We are going to find her Christina, we are.

-PAGE BREAK! -

TRIS POV

Thirty minutes later, I finally arrive at the dauntless compound. Hopefully the train was pretty fast. I jump off and walk into the headquarters. It might be strange to see someone with a dirty robe, messy hair and probably damages makeup around this place, so I take the most careful road possible towards Christina's apartment, she must be looking for me.

I open the door to her apartment abruptly and just stand there for a minute, catching my breath. I 'm finally back. Christina jump form her chair as well as all the girls, they all surround me and Christina hugs me tightly. "Gosh Tris! I was so worried." What happened to you? We looked for you for like and hour and we just came back, we were about to tell Four" she says, not breaking away form our embrace.

I slowly pull away and we all sit down in her bed. I clear my throat before speaking. "Someone…kidnapped me and took me to the factionless sector. They asked some people over there to keep me there for the night and… a lady helped me and I was bale to escape. They drugged me with something and I fell unconscious. I woke up tied up in a small dirty place." I exhale before continuing "And the woman who helped me told me two dauntless girls dropped me off there. She said one had red kind of brown hair and the other one was a tall brunette" I add. I don't have to say anymore for them to know what I'm talking about.

"Monic" Christina says shaking her head.

"The tall brunette must have been Lila. I know her since we were little because her parents are friends of my parents. She was always a bitch and I think she has been hanging with Monic lately." Florence adds

I answer with a nod. "We will make her pay Tris, but know we have to fix you for your wedding since your hair and makeup are ruined. We have half an hour and I really need you to walk into that place looking like a queen so Monic can realize her plan didn't work. Of course, she was not invited, but I guess she will find out anyways." Christina says with determination

I nod again and manage to pull a small smile.

Twenty minutes later, Christina already fixed my hair and Florence is working in my makeup. My hair is now pulled into a professional messy bun with strips of hair that fall loose near my ears and my makeup is just beautiful, black eye shadow with a faint touch of white, lots of mascara and eyeliner to create a smoky effect and pink glossy lips. I look like a different person I could even describe as pretty. The bridesmaids have silver eye shadow and bright red lips. Their hair is tied into a very professional braid that lies over their left shoulder. I have to admit we all look our best tonight.

We all change into our dresses and Christina brings my shoes form my apartment, she didn't want to let me out, juts precaution she said. When we are all ready, Christina places the beautiful veil on my hair. It goes all the way to the floor.

I suppose this is the moment I should be getting nervous. I lean gains the wall for a second and start breathing deeply. I can do this, I can. The thought of being the center of attention of so many people makes me nervous.

"Well ladies, time to go" Christina says as she hands around the flower bouquets we ordered weeks ago and have been delivered this morning.

I nod and smile a little to myself, for my own encouragement.

Florence opens the door and we all leave the apartment. It's time to do this.

**A.N: HEY EVRYONE! THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF A FILLER BECAUSE IT'S COMES BETWEEN THE WHOLE KIDNAPPING THING AND THE WEDDING. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAYS. AS I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**AS YOU CAN SEE THE WEDDING IS ALMOST HERE. BUT WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT? WE HAVE FLORENCE, URIAH AND THE BABIES. BUT FOR THE BABIES TO BE BORN, WE NEED A LONG TIME. IF THAT TIME GOES BY THE CHOOSING CEREMONY WOULD BE CLOSE AND I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BRING NEW INITIATES. I'M INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER WHO IS LILA (SHE'S NOT A GOOD GIRL) AND I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR HER. I ALSO HAVE A GREAT IDEA FOR MONIC, BUT YOU WILL LEARN ABOUT THAT ON THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS.**

**SO MY QUESTIONS FOR YOU ARE:**

**SHOULD I BRING NEW INITIATES? OR WOULD THAT BE BORING?**

**SHOULD CHRISTINA/WILL AND URIAH/FLORENCE HAVE A DOUBLE WEDDING LATER ON?**

**WERE SHOULD THE HONEYMOON FOR TRIS AND FOUR TAKE PLACE? (PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS ONE I HAVE NO IDEA!)**

**LEAVE A REVIW WITH YOUR IDEAS, SUGGESTIONS OR WHATEVER. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXO**


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

TRIS POV

I walk slowly towards the place were the wedding will be held, a lounge even bigger than the one from my bachelor party. All my bridesmaids surround me, each one of us holding her bouquet. I'm not so nervous anymore, thanks god.

We stand in front of the door and I breathe deeply one more time. We slowly enter one by one and stand patiently in a corner behind a short wall covered with white flowers were no one can see us. We all form a line and from here I can hear the chattering of all the people as they take their places.

Suddenly my dad appears from behind the wall and smiles at me. I stop breathing. I knew my dad had apologized, but I thought he wasn't coming. I feel like crying because my dad is here and it's my wedding and everything is going perfectly, but I remember I can't ruin my makeup so I just smile and hug him really tight.

"You came" I say as I pull away from our embrace.

"I couldn't miss my little girls' wedding. Could I?" he answers smiling.

This makes me smile even more. "I love you daddy" I say

"I love you too sweetheart" he answers kindly.

Christina clears her throat and we turn around. "It's time" she whispers with a small smile. I nod and get back in line, this time, holding my dad's arm tightly. All the girls are doing the same each with one guy; I recognize most of them since they are Tobias's closest friends.

"Where the hell is Zeke?!" Christina asks furiously. "I can't walk down that aisle without the best man by my side! I'm the special bridesmaid!" she exclaims nervously.

Just then, Zeke walk through the door with a huge smile. I have to admit the suit does make him look a bit more serious, but I know him very well. _Serious_ and _Zeke_ are probably antonyms.

"Good evening ladies. He says as he casually walks towards Christina and grabs her arm. "Ready to steal the show Christy?" he asks waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up" Christina says. We all stand straight and the music begins. I don't know how it's called, but for me it's the classic wedding song. So the classic wedding song begins and I close my eyes for a brief second.

Christina and Zeke go first. It seems like ages before the last bridesmaid, Florence stands in front of me, holding Uriah's arm. Lucky girl she is walking down the aisle with her boyfriend.

They disappear behind the wall and only my dad and I remain. "Are you ready?" he asks after a few second. I nod anxiously and we both take a step towards the aisle and start walking, one step after the other. I stare straight at the altar and there he is. Tobias is standing there looking perfect as always. His deep blue eyes stare at me with that look. Oh God, _that_ look. I realize this is the moment I've been waiting for this whole time. I lived sixteen years of my life only knowing Tobias existed. And then, I met Four and finally I met him. I smile a little, trying not to capture more attention to myself. He smiles at me and I feel like the whole world is revolving around us and just us.

I never pictured myself like this, walking down the aisle at dauntless wearing a beautiful dress. I always thought my destiny included not much more than marrying a neighbor or person I barely ever talked to back at abnegation. But I think this is real proof of how far we can go and how much can things change for us.

I almost forget I'm walking down the aisle when my dad stops abruptly. I realize we are already at the altar. I take a shaky breath and he kisses my cheek, says a word to Tobias and leaves to sit down in the first row at the left, next to my mom and Caleb. I smile at them and then turn around to do what I came here for, to marry the most extraordinary man in this whole world. I face him and I can't help but smile like an idiot.

Then the ceremony begins and the minister starts saying the thing about us gathering here to celebrate our wedding and all. I try to listen carefully, but Tobias is in front of me and, god he is hot. But the good thing is, he is mine.

When it's time for the vows I close my eyes for a second to refresh my memory because each of us wrote our vows instead of using the classic ones. I go first. So I pass my bouquet to Christina as she instructed, I swallow and start

"Since the first day I saw, when you pulled me out of that net, there was a connection between us I couldn't ignore. And today, after almost two years, I am proud to take you as my husband. For all the time we have been together, there has always been the kind of mutual understanding which is only shared when there is true love. You have helped me triumph over challenges presented, encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self-esteem. You have helped me become the person I am today, and with your help, I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday. I love you."

I finish my vows with a sweet smile. The expression in Tobias face is a mix between wanting to cry and wanting to smile. But Tobias is not the crying type. He flashes me a beautiful smile and I place the wedding band in his hand before he begins his vows.

"Tris, when I first saw you, I was afraid to meet you… when I met you, I was afraid to kiss you… When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you. Since the first day, I identified you with a spark of hope. To me, you are more than everything and if one thing is certain is that I am yours forever and I hope you are mine forever as well. I promise to love you and to always make you as happy as possible." He carefully takes the wedding band and places it in my finger.

I'm about to cry, his words mean so much to me. My eyes are full of tears and I have to remember myself that first, this is my wedding and I'm supposed to be happy and smiling and second, my mascara is not waterproof. I smile at him and have to remember myself to stay put; otherwise I might jump into his arms and kiss him right now.

The minster speaks up "Tobias, do you take Tris as your wife?" he asks. I smile at the minister because he said Tobias name like a whisper and very fast so I was probably the only one who clearly heard what he said. I remember Christina telling me she would ask for this because she knows Four doesn't reveal his real name.

Tobias looks at my with his dazzling blue eyes "I do" he says not looking away from me.

"Tris, do you take Tobias as your husband?" the quick name thing makes me smile again and looking into Tobias' eyes I answer "I do"

"If anyone objects to the union of these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace" The minister says.

I stop breathing and can practically hear my heart beating out of rhythm. Monic is all I can think about. I close my eyes and Tobias frowns at me when I open them. Monic has no way of knowing that I'm back. She must think I'm tied up that dirty storage room all the way back in the factionless area.

Nothing happens and I calm down. "Then I declare you husband and wife" the minister says and I can finally breathe again. I smile. "You may kiss the bride" he tells Tobias.

He leans in and kisses me and I feel so many things right now, happiness, relief, relaxation and so many things that I describe as the result of finally marrying Tobias. I think our kiss lasts too long because when we pull away Christina stifles a laugh and I see Caleb smiling and shaking his head with resignation from his seat.

Christina gives me back my bouquet, I grab Tobias arm and we walk down the aisle together finally married, with the wedding march playing. I hold tightly to his arm and keep walking with a huge smile spread across my face.

**A.N: HEY EVERYONE! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY AND I COULDN'T FIND TIME TO WRITE AT ALL. IT WAS REALLY HARD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER FOR ME BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY KNOW THE STEPS OF A WEDDING CEREMONY VERY WELLL AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO CALL THE PERSON WHO SPEAKS, BUT I ENDED UP CALLING HIM "MINISTER" I'M SORRY IF THAT DOESN'T MAKE MUCH SENSE. **

**PARTY COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! LEAVE A REVIEW WITH COMMENTS, IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS. BY THE WAY, I HAVE A VERY GOOD IDEA FOR MONIC.**

**ONE MORE THING, IN THE LAST CHAPTER I ASKED FOR HONEYMOON IDEAS AND SOMEONE LEFT A REVIEW WITH A WONDEFUL IDEA! A TOUR THROUGHT THE FACTIONS! THEY COULD STAY FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS IN EACH FACTION AND ALL! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO THE PERSON WHO LEFT THE REVIEW, I INSTANTLY LOVED IT.**

**(I APOLOGIZE IF I HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR ANYTHING)**

**XOXO!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END PLEEEEASE!**

CHAPTER 29

The reception looks just amazing. I knew it would look very pretty, I mean, It's Christina we are talking about, but this is just so much prettier than I thought it would be. When we planned the wedding and the decoration, we agreed in silver, white and black. It was supposed to be simple but at the same time striking.

All the walls are covered in beautiful pieces of fabric that glow a little. The tables have silver silk tablecloths, and the chairs have neat tulle bows tied at the ends. In each table, there is a delicate glass pot filled with water and some lightened round candles floating in the water.

I look at Christina and she smiles at me. I really want to cry because my best fiends did all this for me and I'm so thankful and it was just so nice from her. I walk towards her and give her a quick hug.

"Chris, you are the best friend ever. I can't believe you did all this for me, I mean, it is _incredible_" I say with a smile, holding back tears of happiness.

"My pleasure Trissy" she says with a smile. I hate it when people call me Trissy, something that Zeke usually does, but I'm so happy to even complain. I give her another quick hug and race towards Tobias; I haven't spoken to him yet.

"Hey husband" I say as I give him a quick kiss. He smiles and hugs me. In a thing of seconds, I draw to the conclusion hat this is probably one of the best moments of my life.

I see all the people have already settled on their tables. The ceremony was held in one area of the lounge, and the party in another. Christina made sure to divide the lunge with some delicate hanging pieces of silk that create a wall and provides a very elegant entrance to the party area.

Now, it is time for a dauntless thing. Christina told me that long ago, people used to have this thing called a "first dance" after a wedding, it was like a symbol of unison and marriage, or at least that is what Christina said.

But in dauntless, there have more wild traditions. And right now, Tobias and I have to each throw a knife through a ring of fire and hit a target on the other side of the ring. It's weird, but dauntless. It is kind of difficult, and usually people practice according to Christina, but my aim has gotten better and better since my initiation, so I didn't pay much attention to it. Tobias, on the other side, has a perfect aim. I know both of us will hit the target perfectly.

On the center of the room, which will become the dance floor in a few seconds, stands a ring that someone just lit up. About ten meters away there is a small wooden table with two sharp knives on top of it. Tobias and I walk slowly towards the center, hand in hand. I know I should be smiling with my head held high, but the abnegation part of me is still not used to being the center of attention, so I keep walking with a small smile and trying my best not to look at the floor and hide from all this people staring at me.

Tobias grabs a knife and so do I. Since I go first, I take a small step forwards and look at the target. I have to pretend all this people are not around me. No one is watching me besides from Tobias. I exhale deeply and throw the knife. It hits dead center. A feeling of relaxation fills me as I take a step back and Tobias prepares to throw.

He just stands there, spreading this air of confidence, like he knows he can hit the center. Then, he raises his arm and throws. Perfect. I smile at the wooden target standing there with both knifes perfectly positioned in the center of the target. I knew both of us would do it flawlessly.

The ring and the target are removed and I suppose this is when the actual party starts. Suddenly Christina runs towards me and pulls me out of the saloon "It's time for your to change into a more appropriate dress!" she exclaims as we leave the lounge. I remember Christina picking a party dress behind my back and refusing to let me see it. If one thing is certain is that this dress might be something I wouldn't pick.

MONIC POV

Someone knocks the door to my apartment with despair. I wonder who would want to talk to me since my only friend is Lila, the rest of the people know me and don't like me or simply don't know me. I don't have much of a social life because I just hate people.

I open the door and find Lila standing there, looking pale and surprised. "Hey, what are you doing here? You said you were going to bring over some food and-"

She abruptly interrupts me "Monic… she is here!" she shouts. I don't really understand what she means.

"What?" I ask frowning and tilting my head a little.

"Tris, she is here! And she's already married. They are all at the weeding party right now!"

"What the hell are you saying Lila? You saw her, I mean, you were there when we tied her up and threw her into an ugly storage room all the way back at the factionless sector, how can she be back? She was unconscious because we drugged her, she can't be here!" I realize I'm breathing hard and I can feel the anger spreading through me.

"Monic, I was on my way to the cafeteria when I heard music coming from somewhere near the pit. I realized it came from one of the lounges near the tattoo parlor. And that's when I saw Christina and Tris leaving the place, I hear something about a dress change. I couldn't believe it, but she is here Monic, and I don't know how she did it!" she says shrugging in the last part.

The next thing I know I'm running, that little bitch is going to hear what I have to say. I suppose they are at Christina's apartment, so I go there. I'm sick of her always winning.

TRIS POV

I stand in front of a long mirror at Christina's apartment, scanning my reflection closely, staring at the dress I'm wearing with detail.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Christina asks happily.

"It's gorgeous Chris! Thank you so much." I say with a smile. The dress reaches my mid thigh, has a very wide cleavage and an open back. The fabric is white and the top of the dress is covered in opaque silver sequins, creating a beautiful effect in which the quantity of sequins decreases little by little through the whole top. The skirt of the dress is free of sequins, but its simplicity gives elegance to the dress. It is definitely something I wouldn't pick because I'm not very daring when it comes to clothes, but I am glad Christina picked it for me because it's perfect.

To complement the look, I change my shoes into another pair of heels, these ones are even higher. We barely touch my makeup, but only add some more mascara and eyeliner to create a deeper smoky effect in my eyes. We change my messy bun into soft elegant waves. I can't believe we did all this is twenty minutes.

We are about to leave the apartment when someone knocks the door aggressively. Christina and I exchange a look of surprise as she walks towards the door.

Christina opens the door slowly, just like people in horror movies do. A small gasp escapes me when I see who is standing there.

Monic looks at me with killer eyes over Christina's shoulder and pushes Christina out of the way with fury. "You bitch! How did you escape that place? Tell me right now or I swear I will kill you!" she screams at the top of her lungs. She pulls her own hair as she does, which gives her an even crazier look, probably to contain her anger. Apparently, she fails since she is screaming at me and breathing hard like she is about to explode.

I smile at her "Oh honey, you really thought someone like you could ruin my wedding? Give me a break Monic, you are an idiot." I answer trying to make her even more furious.

She starts crying and speaks through clenched teeth "I hate you! I hate you little stupid bitch, you ruined my life! I hate you Tris, and I mean it" she says as she lounges at me.

Her long nails scratch my cheeks and I pull her hair all the way to the floor, dropping her hard against the wood tiles. I place my foot in her chest, to stop her from standing up. I feel like a villain with my high heel on top of a girl "Let me tell you something Monic. Since the first day you arrived, I knew your intentions with Four. I made it clear he was with me and you didn't get it, and I'm sorry for you. Maybe you obtained everything you wanted before you transferred to dauntless, but that's not how things work here. That is not how things work with _me. _So you better learn how to behave around me because next time you mess with me I swear you will regret it."

She stares at me with sleepy eyes, but she seems to be more relaxed, probably a side effect of a serious anger attack, she doesn't speak or move and just lays there, looking as good as a dead body. I look at Christina, she looks shocked. "What should we do with her?" I ask

"We need to take her to the infirmary Tris, I really think she has a problem and shouldn't be wandering around, I mean, this girl has serious emotional issues" she answers.

I nod in response. Maybe Monic is actually crazy.

- PAGE BREAK! -

Some nurses carried Monic to the infirmary. She wouldn't even speak, she just let them carry her without arguing, just staring blankly at the space.

Christina and I go back to the wedding saloon, after applying some makeup to hide the scratch Monic got to mark on my left cheek. Otherwise, I'm unharmed, but the small fact that she got to leave a scratch in my face makes me feel weak.

We enter the saloon, were people are dancing and talking and eating. There are so many people in here, It seems impossible to find someone. As I look around, I feel someone hugging me from behind. I look over my shoulder at Tobias smiling at me.

"It took you almost forty minutes to change your dress and shoes?" he asks frowning a little. For a moment I consider telling him everything about Monic kidnapping me and about how she burst into the apartment and had to be taken to the infirmary, but something stops me from speaking. Maybe another time, but this is not the moment. I wonder if any moment will seem appropriate to tell him all about it. It is something simple to tell, but maybe I shouldn't, at least for now.

"Yeah" I lie smiling a little. "Christina is very a perfectionist designer, she takes her time with outfits and all" I add trying to make it more convincing.

"Yeah, I know how she works" he answers smiling.

I push Monic out of my thoughts and focus on making this the best night of my life.

**A.N: I KNOW, YOU PROBABLY WANT TO KILL ME BECAUSE IT TOOK ME AGES TO UPDATE. IM SORRY, BUT I WAS GROUNDED, REALLY GROUNDED. MY COMPUTER WAS TAKEN AWAY AND RETURNED TODAY. I SPOLOGIZE FOR THE ABRUPT ENDING, BUT I WANTED TO END THE PARTY SO WE COULD STRAT WITH THE HONEYMOON NEXT CHAPTER (THANK YOUAGAIN TO WHOEVER GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THE HONEYMOON.) NOW THAT THE WEDDING IS OVER, IT'S TIME FOR DRAMA TO START.**

**A VERY IMPORTANT THING I WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS IS THAT I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT MAKING THE CHAPTERS A BIT SHORTER AND CONTAINING LESS INFORMATION BECAUSE IF I PUT TOO MUCH INTO ONE CHAPTER THEN I HAVE A HUGE BLOCK FO THE NEXT ONE. YOU WILL BARELY NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE. BUT STILL, I'M NOT SURE I WILL CHANGE THIS, BECAUSE I'M USED TO WRITING LIKE THIS AND OLD HABITS DIE HARD **

**IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS YOU WILL LEARN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO MONIC AND LILA WILL COME INTO THE STORY. I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT URIAH, FLORENCE AND THE TWINS. **

**I'M SORRY MY AUTHORS NOTE WAS SOOOOO LONG. BUT ANYWAYS, LEAVE ME A REVIW WITH ANY IDEAS, COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

After hours of partying it is finally time to leave for the honeymoon. I realize I never gave much thought to the honeymoon, probably because I always thought that was Tobias job.

I'm standing in front of the mirror at Christina's apartment again, only this time I'm getting ready to leave for the honeymoon. I changed my fancy party dress into a black loose skirt that reaches my mid tight and a light black and grey striped sweater. I'm wearing matching black flats and my hair is tied into a pretty fishtail braid. I love the outfit, but Christina made me wear some lacy underwear, and it makes me feel uncomfortable as hell. It's not like I never had sex before, but the fact that pretty much everyone knows it will happen tonight makes me feel… awkward.

I stare at my reflection once more. Then, I turn around and sit next to Christina in the corner of her bed. I sigh and tilt my head back, closing my eyes.

"Nervous?" Christina asks smiling.

"Very" It is no use lying to her, so I just go with the truth. If I don't trust Christina, who will I trust?

"Just relax Tris" she says soothingly. "You are finally married and every thing was perfect, you should be happy and excited to spend the next twelve days having fun with the guy you love" she adds

I nod in agreement. Christina is right. Why would I worry? I should be happy. "Thank you again Chris. I own you a lot." I say with a small smile.

She winks "No problem". Someone knocks the door and Christina stands up carefully. I just stay put. I stay paralyzed in my place.

"Oh, hey Four! I'll tell Tris you are ready to go." I hear Christina say from the door.

With Confidence, I stand up and grab my handbag and luggage. Christina opens the door for me and I walk through the door. Tobias is waiting there, leaning against the wall casually.

I smile at him "Hey there" I say casually.

"Hey! Ready to go?" he asks. I can see the enthusiasm in his eyes. Even if both of us are happy and had a great night, I suppose he is a bit less worried because no one kidnapped him and then attacked him.

"Totally" I answer trying to hide my nerves.

I turn Christina a hug. "Thanks again Chris! I'm going to miss you, but I have my phone with me, I will call you soon so I can tell you everything." I say.

"I'll be waiting for your call then, because I really want to know every detail" she says smiling. "I will miss you! Have a great time and take care." She says.

"Thanks" I say as I turn around and face Tobias.

"Lets go" I say cheerfully. We both grab our things luggage and leave.

We get to the entrance were I was once delivered after going to the erudite compound to see Caleb during my initiation. A fancy car is waiting there. I realize I still have no idea of where are we going.

We climb in the car and the chauffeur drives slowly through the lonely and dark streets of Chicago. I face Tobias "Where are we going?" I ask softly.

"It was all thanks to Max. He arranged some stuff with the leaders of each faction. We will be staying a couple of days in each faction. We don't have to interact with the faction member of anything. It will be like a hotel in a special area of each compound, according to Max." he say

"Oh my God, that's so nice of him" I say as I take Tobias hand.

He takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolds it; I think it is some kind of schedule. "We are staying 3 days in each faction. Exactly twelve days" he says as he folds the paper and puts it back into his pocket.

"And where are we going first?" I ask, not being able to resist the curiosity.

"Amity" he says casually. I answer with a smile. I have never been inside the amity compound or the candor compound. I actually am thrilled to see more from each faction, what we see from each other is purely masked, I have o idea how these people live.

-PAGE BREAK! -

FLORENCE POV

After the wedding I go back to my apartment and change into my pajamas and slippers, the dress and heels were in fact driving me crazy. I lay in my bed reading a magazine and doing nothing when I hear someone knocking the door. It's late already so I suppose this person has to either be Uriah or any of my friends. "It's open! Come in." I say not taking my eyes away from the magazine.

I hear someone opening the door slowly. This is not Uriah or any of my friends; they would just open the door and directly come in. I drop my magazine and stand up slowly from my bed. "Who is it?" I ask carefully.

"Florence?" a girl's voice answers. Instead of answering I quickly walk towards the living room were a tall girl with shiny brown hair and big dark eyes stands. This is Lila. I know her since we are little, but don't like her.

"What are you doing here Lila?" I ask without sympathy.

"Hello Florence, It has been a long time since I last talked to you." She says as she takes a sit in the leather sofa. I stay put in my place, If I sit down I might make her feel comfortable.

"Yeah, whatever" I say not giving importance to her greeting. "Why are you here? We both know I don't really like you. Haven't you noticed that, I mean I know you since we are like five or something?" I snap. I was never mean or aggressive to Lila, but since I considered her a bitch since we were little, I usually avoided her. Painfully, our parents are friends and I was usually stuck with her at dinner or events. But I always avoided her; she must know I don't like her. I actually have reasons not to like her, reasons I keep to myself.

"I know you don't like me. It is not my fault honey, and don't pretend you always hated me. We both know we were never friends, but you have something against me since your high school sweetheart put his eyes on me and forgot about you. " She says casually staring at her nails. I want to kill her, I'm over Daniel, we were thirteen or something, but the fact that she did that to me, steal my boyfriend was cruel. She is right, we were never friends, but when she did that to me, I started disliking her a lot. I have been ignoring her for some years, and practically forgot she existed.

Before I can answer she speaks up "But I'm not here for that. I'm here to ask you what happened with Monic. I can't find her." She says looking at me and raising her eyebrows.

I smile a little, and evil smile. "Oh, you can go look for her at the infirmary; she is probably locked in a room. Your crazy little friend didn't get what she wanted and exploded." I say shrugging casually.

Lila stands up and leaves rapidly. I have a feeling this girl will be getting in my way again.

I shake my head and just go back to my room, this time, locking the door.

- PAGE BREAK -

TRIS POV

We arrive at the amity compound after some time. The chauffer helps us with our luggage and a sweet looking girl about my age greets us with a smile. She is wearing a yellow dress and red flats, a very amity outfit. "Welcome to the amity compound. You must be Four and Tris. My name is Theresa; I will be helping you and showing you around the next couple of days. If you follow me I will show you the place we prepared for you to stay in" she says kindly, like any amity person would.

We follow Theresa down a big garden full of trees and flowers, her red curls moving softly as she does. The smell of apples fills the air and I breathe deeply, enjoying the fresh air.

We arrive at a beautiful log house next to a small pond. Theresa stops and faces us. "This is where you are staying. We specially prepared everything so you will feel comfortable here. If you need anything please presses the small button in the bedside table and I will be here as soon as possible." She says

We say goodbye to Theresa and go into the log house. The place is magnificent. There is a small living room, which consists of two cushions, small table and a TV, a big bed with two bedside tables, a large drawer and a small bathroom. The place is truly beautiful.

I'm still scanning the place when Tobias grabs me from behind and throws me over his shoulder. I giggle as he does. Then, he drops me in the bed and I laugh even more. "Are you having a good time?" He asks with a concerned expression.

"Avery good time Mister" I say as I lean in a kiss him. It is a long kiss that seems to last forever.

As they say one thing leads to another and soon it's just us. The whole world disappears and we dissolve into each other.

**A.N: HEY EVERYONE! I'M SORRY THE ENDING IS KIND OF LAME, BUT I'M NOT VEY GOOD AT DESCRIBING **_**THOSE**_** THINGS. SO I JUST KEEP IT SIMPLE. AS YOU CAN SEE I'M INTRODUCING LILA INTO THE STORY. **

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYHONE WHO REVIES AND FAVORITES AND ALL. I READ EVRY SINGLE REVIW AND I LOVE IT. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. **

**BY THE WAY, SOMEONE ASKED ME IF I'M GOING TO THE COMIC CON IN SAN DIEGO. I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO WITH MY COUSIN, BUT AS I TOLD YOU I'M GROUNDED. THEY GAVE ME MY COMPUTER BACK, BUT I'M STILL KIND OF GROUNDED. SO I HOPE THEY LET ME GO AFTER ALL (WHICH I DOUBT).**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(I APOLOGIZE FOR POSSIBLE GRAMMAR MISTAKES!) **


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

TRIS POV

I wake up the next morning tangled in the soft cotton sheets. I open my eyes slowly; the other side of the bed is empty and cold. Tobias must have woken up already. I stare at the small digital clock in the bedside table. It's twelve o'clock. I sit up rapidly. I don't usually sleep for so long.

I don't see Tobias around, so I carefully tip toe to the bathroom and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I look like a slut after a wild night. My hair is a mess, and very tangled. The mascara and eyeliner are now smudged all over my face

I wash my face with a lot of soap that smells like lavender and then hop into the shower. I wash my hair with a lot of shampoo and conditioner so I can untangle it easily.

When I'm done, I change into black cotton shorts and a simple tight tank top with a v-neck. I decide to wear flip flops since its really hot today and I suppose this is not a formal occasion. I carefully untangle my hair and let it loose so it can dry properly.

When I walk out of the bathroom, I find Tobias laying in the couch and watching what looks like a movie. I walk towards him and give him a kiss in the cheek from behind.

"Hey, you smell like lavender" he says smiling.

"Glad to hear it" I reply with a small laugh.

I'm about to ask him what is he watching when I hear someone knock the door. I look at Tobias with a confused expression.

"I just ordered lunch, but It's impossible they are so fast" he says with a shrug.

I open the door and find Robert Black standing there. For a moment I stare at him, he has changed a lot since the last time I saw him for five minutes during my initiation when we came to visit the fence.

"Robert" I say with a small smile.

"Hey Beatrice… I heard you got, um…married and that you were spending some days here." He says. I have to admit there is an awkward feeling in the air.

"Yeah" I answer indifferently. "It has been some time since I last saw you" I add trying to change the topic. I noticed how his eyes were focused with concentration on the messy bed behind me and Tobias sitting in the living room, looking at me with a hard, confused expression. "Let's talk outside" I said as I took a step outside the log house and closed the door rapidly behind me.

"Are you okay Robert?" I asked frowning. His face expresses longing and sadness.

He focuses his eyes on me "Yeah, I just… I never pictured you as a dauntless girl and you know, married to a dauntless guy. I'm sorry, I know I'm making this awkward and all, but I just… really liked you. I missed you when I transferred. They say some feeling never really go away." He says looking away from my face and focusing on the floor.

I'm speechless. What can I say to him? _**I'm sorry you are not over me after almost two years since I last saw you and I never liked you and I'm married to someone I love**_doesn't sound right.

"Robert, I thought you came here to say hello, not to tell me your feelings. I'm married and happy. I'm sorry you feel this way because if it isn't obvious already, I don't." I snap. Probably I was too aggressive for amity.

He nods. "Whatever Beatrice. Looks like you have changed a lot and maybe I don't like the new you. You are kind of…_bitchy_" he says as he shakes his head reproachfully.

Is this boy insane? I'm married and he came to tell me he likes me? And then he tells me I'm bitchy? "Unfortunately I don't give a damn Robert." I answer shrugging.

He turns around to leave and I hear him mutter "bitch" as he walks away. "Get over your shit Robert Black!" I scream at him and go back inside into the log house.

Tobias stands up "What was that Tris? And who was that guy?" he asks with no sign of sympathy in his voice.

"Robert Black. He was from abnegation and transferred the same year I did. I guess you could say we were friends and he just… got on my nerves" I answer trying to make it sound like it's not a big deal.

"What did he say to you?" he asks

I bite my lower lip "He just told me…how he feels about me. I suppose by now you get what I mean. His intention was to come over and say hello, I think. But apparently he couldn't hold it and told me liked me and still likes me." He raises his eyebrows. "But then he called me a bitch and said that I changed and blah blah blah." I add.

Since he doesn't answer I decide to prevent the obvious. "Please don't punch him or anything, he is kind of weak and would end up in the hospital. And this is our honeymoon, if you make a fuss about this it, we wouldn't have a good time. Just… forget it happened, it was nothing and I made it clear that I love you"

This time, he nods and smiles a little. We sit down and just watch the rest of the movie.

_**An hour later…**_

When we finish out lunch, we decide to go swimming at the crystal water pond near the log. I'm actually a good swimmer. My father taught me how to swim when I was little.

I change into a strapless light blue and black bikini and we leave the log house. I forget about any issues and just focus on spending the remaining days in amity having fun and relaxing with Tobias.

**A.N: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF LAME AND BORING. SORRY FOR THAT, BUT I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT AT LEAST ONE DAY IN AMITY, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WRITE MANY CHAPTERS ABOUT THE HONEYMOON. NO MORE THAN FOUR OR THREE BECAUSE IT MIGHT START GETTING BORING AND I HAVE SOME IDEAS THAT COULD FOLLOW THE HONEYMOON AND I REALLY WANT TO WRITE ABOUT THEM. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! LEAVE ME IDEAS FOR THE HONEYMOON IF YOU HAVE SOME, PROBABLY ABOUT SOMETHING YOU THINK COULD HAPPEN OR THEY CAN DO IN ONE OF THE FACTIONS OR WHATEVER.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

TRIS POV

The next days in amity go by pretty fast. I think I won't be able to eat apples for some time, since we ate apples all day long. I have to admit the amity lifestyle is beautiful, living among trees and flowers and sunshine. In least word, they are in contact with nature. It looks pretty from the outside, but I can't imagine myself living among people who never get angry, and if they do get angry, hide it. Before we leave, I say goodbye to Robert, and I think we are okay.

I was already getting used to swimming in the pond, going for long walks through the forest, having picnics and breathing in fresh air in the morning. Even if it was only for a few days, I'm going to miss the tranquility and the relaxation in amity.

The car stops in front of the big building I recognize as Candor headquarters. It looks very boring and lame, but according to Christina, It's not as bad as it looks from the outside.

Just as it happened in amity, we have some kind of tour guide. This is a grown up woman, probably around 58 years old. She is chubby and has light blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and is already kind of silver_ish._ She looks like a cute lady, the ones that are all sweet and caring.

As soon as she sees us, she walks towards us with a small smile. "My name is Clare, I'm going to be showing you around and helping you with anything you need sweethearts." She says kindly. I think I will like this lady, she seems very cute.

"Let be help you with that honey" she says as she grabs one of my bags.

I smile "Thank you"

Clare leads us through the shiny hallways of the candor compound. The floor is covered in white and black tiles that are so clean and polished, I can see my reflection if I look down.

We take an elevator for what feels like five minutes. Apparently we will be staying at the very top of the place. During our long ride in the elevator, Clare keeps talking about how we should just ask her if we need anything and about how sweet we are. She tells me I'm very skinny and I should eat more.

When the elevator finally arrives, it opens into a short hallway, about ten meters long. There is a black door in the middle and nothing more. Clare opens the door and leads us inside. The place is dark and I can't see anything, but the air inside is cold. I hear a click and the light are on.

A small gasp escapes me. It is what I would describe as a presidential suite. It is a big room with a very modern decoration, mostly black and white. There is a metallic staircase in a corner that leads to a small balcony on the top of the room were there is a big bed two bedside with lamps and flowers and a door I suppose leads to a bathroom.

The lowers level has big sofas, some small cushions, a huge TV, a dinning table, a walk in closet and another bathroom. This place is beautiful, but not in the amity kind of beautiful. The log house in amity was beautiful in a sweet and natural way, this is the kind of luxurious beautiful, so I can't compare.

"I hope you like the place; it has never been used yet. We save it for special occasions. If you are not comfortable just tell me and I can take you somewhere else." She says sweetly.

"It's perfect. Don't worry about it, we will be okay" I say.

Clare answers with a smile and walks towards Tobias who is standing next to me "Are you okay sweetheart? You also look a little skinny. Are you eating healthy in dauntless or do you just eat junk food?" she says as she pinches his cheek.

I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing like crazy. I look at Tobias, who has this awkward expression in his face, like he doesn't know what to say. Before he can answer Clare speaks up again "I'm going to order dinner for you two now. They will bring it in some time. Goodnight Sweethearts" she says as she kisses Tobias in the cheek and then does the same with me.

We say goodbye and Clare leaves. I look at Tobias and burst our laughing. "You… should have seen… your face!" I say between laughter. He manages to smile.

When I calm down, we sit down in one of the sofas "I really like Clare" I say as I twirl a strand of my hair.

"She seems…nice" Tobias answers "Very… maternal" he adds.

I pinch his cheek "Cute little Tobias should eat healthier" I say remembering Clare's words. This time he laughs.

When dinner arrives half an hour later, neither of us is surprised to find salad and chicken and fruits. I remember Clare telling us she would order dinner for us. Surprisingly, she also ordered us some ice cream.

After we are done, we both shower and get ready for bed. We didn't do much today, but for some reason, I'm very tired. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I start to doze.

"Tris, your hair is all over my face" I hear Tobias complain with a little laughter a few minutes later.

"Shut up junk food boy" I say before falling asleep.

**A.N: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE BRIEFNESS OF THIS CHAPTER. SO THIS WAS THE CANDOR EXPERIENCE. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL PROBABLY DESCRIBE WHAT THEY DID THE REST OF THE DAYS, BUT I WILL ALREDY START WITH ANOTHER FACTION. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO LEAVE ME WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I REALLY LOVE TO KNOW YOUR OPINION ON THE STORY AND MY WRITING. BTW I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO IT DURING SATURDAY OR SUNDAY. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

TRIS POV

I have to admit I have a better impression of Candor now. The three days we spend there were so much funnier than I thought, even though we ate fruits and vegetables every day, courtesy of Clare, who turned out to be Christina's aunt. She told me about how Christina is her favorite niece and how she hasn't seen her in some time and misses her a lot. She even gave me a letter for her and all. We basically spend our days watching movies and playing board games and stuff like that. We barely left our luxurious suite since it was so comfortable _and_ big enough to avoid claustrophobia.

We stand in the driveway; ready to leave Clare gives me a long tight hug. "Have a very good time honey. Put on your sweater so you don't get a cold and take care of yourself" she says with a smile.

I return her smile "Thanks for everything Clare"

She hugs Tobias too "You take care of yourself to sweetheart. Remember to eat healthy and have a great time on the rest of the honeymoon."

It's funny how Tobias doesn't want to be cuddled but at the same time is pleased by Clare being so caring.

After we say our goodbyes, we get in the car and leave for the erudite headquarters. I've been there before twice, once during initiation, when Jeanine Matthews requested to talk to me after she found out I had sneaked into her compound. I still remember the horrible feeling I had as I sat in her office and she interrogated me. Hopefully, we won't get to see her this time.

The ride to erudite is long and very quiet. Tobias is in that state between day dreaming and staring out the window. I don't want to interrupt his thoughtful moment, so I decide this must be a good time to text Christina. I grab my phone and write a message for her.

_**-Hey! How is everything back there? Missing me? **_

Her response is almost immediate.

_**-HELLOOO! Everything is fine, I guess, not much happening. And yeah, I miss you! Marlene and I have been shopping all day long, but It's not as fun if I can't force you to try on clothes and shoes.**_

_**-When I come back we can probably go on a shopping spree, but don't get too excited, I will rethink the situation. **_I reply

_**-Deal. Where are you right now? **_

_**-On my way to Erudite. Talk to you later, probably tonight. **_

_**-KAY. Have a good time! **_

I drop the phone in my bag and lean against the car window. Maybe a small nap is a good idea, since I have nothing to do. I rest my head against the window and close my eyes.

FLORENCE POV

Today is finally the day I move in with Uriah. I have been waiting for this day with eagerness, since we are an official couple and all. In some way it even makes me feel better because sometimes I kind of feel like a teenage girl who got pregnant and is not taking it seriously. Moving in with Uriah makes it more serious for me.

I carry a box that contains cosmetic products through the short hallway that separates my apartment from Uriah's. Maybe I should start calling it _our apartment. _

I kick the door open and walk into the apartment with the box. Uriah is placing my stuff on top of the bed so I can arrange it later. When he sees me carrying the box, he abruptly stops what he was doing and runs towards me. He grabs the box I was holding and throws it to a side.

"Florence you know you can't carry heavy stuff! Just sit down and I will bring your boxes." He says as he gently pushes me to sit down in one corner of the bed.

"Uriah, I'm fine, it won't hurt me if I bring a few-"I start to say, but he interrupts me.

"No, no, no, and no. Just relax for today, go shopping or something. When you come back you can arrange your stuff while I am at work, okay?" he says sweetly.

I smile a little and stand up. I give him a quick kiss. "See you later then" I say as I leave the apartment.

I close the door behind me and walk towards the shopping area. I know Christina and Marlene are there, so I might as well join them.

I text Christina and she tells me to meet them at her favorite store, which we all know, since we are usually forced to come here with her at least once a week.

I enter the store and find Christina and Marlene trying on dresses.

"Hey Flory!" Marlene says enthusiastically. Even if her nickname bothers me, I can deal with it.

"So what have you girls been up to?" I ask as I sit down in a little cushion.

"Well, we were planning to go clubbing when Tris comes back, so we have to pick our outfits. BTW I saw the perfect outfit for you!" she says as she excitedly claps a little.

I smile and laugh a little. Christina's obsession with shopping and fashion can be either upsetting, because she is _always_ talking about clothes and outfits, or funny, because she looks like a little kid in a candy store whenever she walks into a store.

Marlene goes into a dresser to try on some dresses and Christina goes to the shoe department to look for stilettos. I just wander around the store in search of a belt.

"Hey there! Long time, no see" says a cold voice behind me. I don't have to turn around to know who is belongs to.

"What do you want Lila? I already had a conversation with you and I think I don't deserve having to talk to you again, cause you are a pain honey." I say as I turn around.

"Looks like someone is in a mood today" she says raising her eyebrows. "I was just shopping and well, you are here, so why not say hello?" she adds.

I roll my eyes and go back to my belt search, ignoring her. But she just keeps talking.

"I saw your boyfriend at the pit the other day, and I have to admit, he is handsome. You are a lucky girl, huh?"

This girl does know how to get on my nerves. "Shut up right now or it won't be pretty Lila." I say through clenched teeth.

She frowns at me "Chill girl, no need to get aggressive."

I again try to ignore her and just continue with my shopping, but it looks like she won't stop talking.

"I heard a rumor you got knocked up." She says as she casually examines her nails. "And you know how rumors work, I've heard a lot."

"Oh, really? Like what?" I say sharply.

She shrugs before speaking "You were an initiate… and you hooked up with your instructor during initiation… _blah blah blah_." She says it like it's the most boring thing she ever heard. "But, in least words my dear Florence" she smiles "everybody knows you're an _easy little slut_."

Before I even realize it I have slapped her twice and punched her so hard blood drips from her nose. Christina and Marlene pull me of her.

"Calm down Florence! I know she is a bitch but you can't do this right now." Marlene says in a soothing voice.

I break free from their grip and run towards the entrance. This is that kind of moment when all you want to do is lock yourself in your room and never come out.

TRIS POV

I wake up as the car slows down. Tobias is watching me with a smile.

"What?" I say as fix my hair.

"You look cute when you sleep." He says

I smile a little and roll my eyes.

We hop off the car and grab our luggage. We stand in front of the main building of erudite headquarters. We stand there for a moment like not knowing what to do, we have been received by some sort of tour guides in amity and candor, but there is no one here.

Then, the door opens and Caleb walks out. Tobias and I exchange a look of confusion.

"Welcome to erudite" Caleb says as he stands in front of us. "My name is Caleb and I will be showing you around" he says it like we are strangers.

"Caleb, quit it, we know we are not strangers so it's ridiculous to act like it." I snap. "Where is our real guide?" I ask crossing my arms.

"I'm you real guide" he says with a shrug.

"What? You can't be our guide Caleb! I bet you did this on purpose right?!" I am starting to get angry.

He ignores my question "Follow me please." He says with a smile.

Tobias looks at me like saying _Whatever_, so I just sigh in resignation and we both follow Caleb into the building.

We follow Caleb through the dirt free hallways that smell like bleach. I remember coming here to tell Caleb I was getting married, and I also remember bursting out the door after he started acting like an asshole.

Caleb stops in front of an elevator and we all hop in. The door closes behind us and there is an awkward silence, Caleb presence makes it very uncomfortable. The elevator goes down, which makes me think we might me staying in an underground place or something.

I stare at my feet all the way until the elevator stops. The door open mechanically and I gasp softly as soon as I see who stands there, right in front of the elevator door, stands Jeanine Matthews, wearing a French blue dress with black heels. She stares at me with her cold eyes and smiles a little. I don't return the smile and just stand there.

"Well well, Miss Beatrice Prior, It surely has been a time since I last saw you"

**A.N: I KNOW, I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON; IT HAS BEEN LIKE TWENTY DAYS OR SO SINCE I UPDATED AND I RECEIVED MANY REVIEWS ASKING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS HAVEN'T BEEN EASY FOR ME, JUST GIRL ISSUES PLUS SOME OTHER THINGS. ANYWAYS, I'M SORRY AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. BUT I'M OKAY AND BACK ON TRACK! **

**(BTW THIS MIGHT HAVE A THOUSAND SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES, DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO CHECK!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

TRIS POV

For a couple of seconds I just stand there, staring into Jeanine's cold eyes. Something about her crates and intimidating aura, and even Caleb stands straighter when he sees her. _Show her some attitude_ I remind myself.

"Yeah… It has been some time since I saw you. I actually forgot I might see you here, but anyways, It's… _nice_ to see you Jeanine." I say as I casually pick my cuticles trying to act casual and uninterested.

Jeanine tilts her head and instead of answering turns to Tobias. "Mr. Eaton! What a coincidence, I saw your father some days ago, leaders meetings and all. I told him you would be arriving here to erudite in a few days and apparently the abnegation people, including him, will be pleased to receive you afterwards." She must know Marcus did to Tobias, otherwise she wouldn't mention him to Tobias like that, trying to look nice.

Tobias is about to answer when I speak up. "It was a pleasure to see you Jeanine, painfully, we are not here to chit chat, no offense, it's just that, we are tired and all. But maybe we can have a word or two later." I say with a fake smile.

Jeanine returns the smile; I bet her smile is way faker than mine. "Of course, Beatrice. I guess I will see you around in the next couple of days." She says as she turns around to leave.

When she enters the elevator, she looks at me again "Have a good time" she adds before the metal doors close abruptly and the last thing I see are her eyes looking at me.

I shiver to get rid of the feeling and turn to Caleb and Tobias. Caleb frowns, like asking me since when do I speak with such arrogance to faction leaders.

"So…" I say to break the silence "Can we keep moving?" I ask.

Caleb nods once and continues walking down a hall.

We walk through a maze of halls and take another elevator. As I figured, we are staying in an underground place. It reminds me of the pit in some way, the place looks like a modern cavern. Some parts of the walls are covered in white limestone, others are rocky and natural. It is like an underground apartment. I look around the huge room, impressed.

"What is this place?" I ask as I turn to Caleb.

"This section down here is made entirely of rooms like this. We only use the rooms for special occasions, usually for faction representatives or ambassadors. This is the presidential suite. It has never been used. Jeanine says it should be saved for very important people only." He says as he leans casually against the wall.

"And she considers us very important people?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Caleb shrugs in response. "Just call reception if you need anything and please Beatrice, be careful" she says eyeing Tobias in the last part.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, jut leave. See you later"

When Caleb leaves I turn to Tobias. "So what do you want to do first? I think our activities don't start till tomorrow so we must kind something to do till then becau-" he interrupts me with a kiss.

I smile against his lips and kiss back. This actually is a good activity right now.

Before I realize, I'm pressed up against the wall with my hands pinned up next to my head and my shirt lies in the floor. I'm not going to stop and neither is Tobias.

I hear someone knock the door and completely ignore it, if Tobias heard it, he ignores it too. When we hear the knock again, I groan and pull away from our passionate kiss.

I put on my shirt rapidly and open the door aggressively expecting to find Caleb there. I'm surprised to find two blonde girls smiling at me. The girls are identical to each other, they must be twins.

"Hello, you must be Tris. My name is Morgan and this is my sister Hanna" one of them says.

"Um… hello" I say with a smile. These girls are very pretty, their long strawberry blonde hair is tied up in neat ponytails and they both have striking blue eyes, almost aquamarine. Their skin is gold, and polished, a strange combination of genes. They are probably sixteen "Can I help you with something?" I ask tilting my head a little.

"Oh… We are sorry to bother you but Caleb has a meeting tomorrow so we are going to pick you up at about ten o'clock. Is that okay?" the other girls, Hanna, asks.

"Sure, we'll be waiting" I say with a smile.

When the girls leave I go back inside and find Tobias waiting for me in the small living room, I tell him about the girls picking us up tomorrow and all.

And then we juts continue with what we were doing before Morgan and Hanna interrupted us.

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I KNOW IT WAS ANOTHER LAME ENDING, BUT I JUAST WANTED TO INTRODUCE MORGAN AND HANNA (THEY WILL BE PLAYING ANOTHER ROLE IN THE STORY LATER ON). SOME OF YOU WILL ROBABLY DISLIKE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WASN'T VERY INETRESTRING, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WIL BETTER. IF YOU HAVE IDEA OR SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT TELL ME! **

**(I HAVE SOME PLANS FOR CHRISTINA TOO!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

CHRISTINA POV

It's been two days since Florence and Lila's cat fight at the store, and since then Florence has become sort of depressed, she won't even leave her apartment for five minutes. Uriah says she just watches movies all day and barely talks to him.

Lynn and I decided to come talk to her, since she rejects all of our calls. I knock the door to the apartment and wait a few seconds before Uriah opens the door.

"Hey guys" he says with a small smile "if you are here for Florence, she has been reading magazines and watching TV all day. I'm kind of worried about her, I wonder what that Lila girl said to her that left her like this." His eyes drift to the floor when he speaks and the sadness in his voice is evident.

Lynn and I exchange a quick look "Actually, we are here to see her. She has rejected our calls during the last two days… and we really want to talk to her. Just to know what is wrong with her."

Uriah nods and lets us in. "I have to go check some work stuff for a while, can you stay with her?" he asks.

"Sure" Lynn says with a quick nod. Uriah smiles and leaves the apartment, slowly closing the door behind him.

We walk down a small hall that leads us to the living room. Florence sits in the couch wearing earphones and reading a fashion magazine with little interest. She is wearing a baggy black shirt and white pajama shorts with colorful dots. Her usually perfect straight black hair is tied into a messy bun and she wears fluffy slippers. Her green eyes look lost and empty.

When she sees us she removes her earphones and closes the magazine. We wait for her to say something but she doesn't.

"Hey" I say with a not much enthusiasm.

"Hello" she says with a small shrug.

I inhale deeply, this is pathetic. "Come on Florence" I say louder this time. "This is ridiculous; you can't lock yourself in your apartment all day long in your pajamas just because some stupid girl said something to you." I add

She just looks at me for a moment. "You guys don't understand" she says looking away from us. "She only called me a slut, and that's not the problem, I've been called worse." She breathes deeply before continuing. "It just that… everything she said is true. I am a slut who slept with her instructor and… I got pregnant. We all know this is not exactly what I planned for my life, I turned seventeen during initiation, which was only some months ago. Which clearly defines I did something which wasn't at all appropriate. Now I have to accept that what's done is done."

Neither Lynn nor I say anything. She is right; we would never understand what she is going through.

"Of course I am happy for the babies, don't misunderstand me." She says after some uncomfortable minutes of silence. "But sometimes I just think… why I was such a whore."

Lynn takes a sit on the couch's arm rest. "You are not a whore Florence. When you went to that party you weren't planning to sleep with him. Were you?"

Florence shakes her head like saying no.

"Then you are not a slut. What happened just happened. Okay? And I don't think you should let someone like Lila affect you like this. I don't know her, but I've heard plenty about hat bitch. Now get up and change into something appropriate, we are going to get some coffee and a biscuit at the pit." Lynn says everything with that characteristic harshness of her. But she manages to be nice and caring with an attitude.

Florence smiles a little and get up. "Give me five minutes" she says before walking into her bedroom."

Lynn and I crush our fists in victory.

TRIS POV

We arrive back at our room in erudite at about five PM. I drop into the bed as soon as we walk in. Morgan and Hanna literally took us to every interesting lace in erudite, and there are many. We walked for hours through museums, laboratories, libraries and we even visited and aquarium. I already feel like a nerd with all the stuff I learned. The past two days have been like a study hall session for me.

Tobias drops into the bed next to me. "God, those girls have too much energy" he says closing his eyes.

"I know, they just kept talking and talking al day long." I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose. The girls were really nice, but they seem to have too much energy. The friendly way in which they smiled and talked kind of reminded me of the amity, but they also have some slang nature in them, which reminds me of the dauntless. Nothing about them spells erudite for me.

I decide this must be the best moment to talk about our visit to abnegation. "So… we are leaving for abnegation tomorrow. And I was juts wondering if you would like to skip that part. We can just go back to dauntless, if you want." I say avoiding his eyes. There is an awkward feeling.

"No" he says sharply. "It's our honeymoon and we are not canceling a thing." He says as he pushes my chin up so my eyes meet his.

"I know, but Marcus will-"I start to say, but he interrupts me.

"I don't care about Marcus, I care about you, and if I have to sacrifice myself for you to have a good time and spent the rest of the honeymoon happy, I will." I smile a little in response.

"Did I make myself clear?" he says playfully.

"Yes sir" I answer as I lean in and kiss him.

- PAGE BRAK! -

I hear a knock in the door and open my eyes slowly to take a look at the digital clock in the bedside table, two in the morning. Tobias sleeps peacefully at my side. I wonder how he didn't wake up. I slowly sit up and fix my hair a little. Whoever is such an idiot to knock the door at two am in the morning must have a very important reason to interrupt my sleep.

I walk slowly towards the door, wondering who stands at the other side of the door. Caleb? Morgan? Hanna? I open the door bit by bit. A young man about Tobias' age stands there.

"Yes?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Mrs. Mathews requests to talk to you." He says solemnly, staring at be with serious eyes.

"What the hell? Do you know what hour is it, man?! And who are you anyways?" I ask leaning against the door frame.

"I'm her assistant. And as I already said, Mrs. Matthews requests to talk to you _right_ now Miss."

I roll my eyes. Why would Jeanine Matthews want to talk to me at two AM? I know it can't be good. But I guess if I don't go she might come get me herself or sent someone else, after all, she practically owns the place.

"Fine" I say with a sight.

I take a step forward and close the door behind me.

The guy stares at me, frowning. "I can wait for you to change Miss. Just don't take too long."

I look down at my pajamas and let out a small laugh. "You knock on the door and interrupt my sleep at Two AM just because Jeanine Mathews wants to talk to me, and you expect me to dress up for the occasion? Give me a break. I'm not changing. So let's just go because I want to return as soon as possible."

He doesn't answer, just turns around and starts walking down the hall. I follow with a smile. Cocky Tris is awesome.

We walk and walk through thousand of halls and get in and out of about five elevators, until we arrive at the door that leads to Jeannie Matthews' office. This is like a déjà vu, since it's not the first time I have been forced to walk into that office and sit in front of Jeanine while she talks.

We walk in and I see Jeanine sitting peacefully at her desk, dressed up just like if we weren't having this meeting during dawn.

"Beatrice" she says with a smile. "I'm very sorry to interrupt your sleep, but I really want to talk to you before you leave for abnegation tomorrow." She adds as she crosses her hands in front of her. "Please take a seat".

I don't answer; just sit down and cross my arms over my chest. "So..." I start "What's so important?"I ask as I casually peek at my cuticles.

"I've heard you trained this year's initiates along with Tobias."

I nod.

"And I suppose you plan on doing it again?" she asks as she leans back in her chair.

"Probably… I don't know." I answer with a shrug.

"I want to make an agreement with you Beatrice. I'm positive you recognize the term _Divergent_. "

I STOP BREATHING. I swallow dryly and can practically feel the color draining from my face. If Jeanine notices, she doesn't mention it and just looks at me like a scientist stares at an experiment, curiosity and thirst for knowledge filling her blue yes. I'm out of words and just stare at her blankly, not knowing what to say or do.

"Anyways Beatrice, I need you to train the initiates the next year. And I want you to recognize the divergent for me. Pass me a list if you find any and just leave the rest to me." She says. I still don't know how to answers. Does she know? If she does, why am I still alive if it has been almost two years since my initiation?

_Don't put yourself in evidence_ I tell myself. "Um… Unfortunately Jeanine, I don't quite understand what you are telling me, would you mind explaining?" I ask trying to sound relaxed, but I can feel my heart beating at an abnormal speed.

"Don't play games with me Beatrice, we both know you are trying to fool me, sadly that's not an easy thing to accomplish. So stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about." She says, her voice getting colder and sharper each second.

"I already told you, I don't know what you mean. Maybe I've heard the word _Divergent_ before, but I can't quite remember, anyways, I don't know its meaning. And by the way I am here for my honeymoon, this is not a business trip, so with all due respect, could you simply tell me what this is all about so I can go to sleep?"

Jeanine gives me a harsh look at doesn't say anything for a bout two minutes.

"Thank you very much, Beatrice. You can leave now." She says in a soft voice, pointing towards the door.

I nod and exit the room quickly.

Jeanine's assistant sits at a desk outside. He stands up and leads me back to the room. I can't help but shake like leaf. I wonder if it would have been better if I left Jeanine explaining the whole divergent thing. Now she must have something planed for me, and I can't live with that fear. I shake my head, I sounded convincing, she probably believed what I said, even if she's supposed to be the smartest person ever.

I arrive back at the dormitory and quickly enter, closing the door rapidy behind me. I lean against the door and close my eyes for a second, reflecting about everyhting that just happened.

I hear a noise in the other side of the room. Tobias must have woken up ."Tris, you there?" he says with a sexy sleepy voice.

"Um.. yeah. I had to go to the bathroom." I say as I slowly walk towards the bed, careful not to bump into something in the dark.

I lay down next to him and guilt takes over me as he puts his arms around my waist. I lied to him, and that is ot smething I usually do. This is no me, I try to be as honest as possible with him, and so far, we hevn'r had a dishonety problem.

"night" I say as I fake a yawn and shift, turning away from him. I can't just lie like that and pretend everything is okay right away. I never toldhim abut Monic kidnapping the day of the weding, and I had plentyof time to do it, and now I tell him I was in the bahroom when I actually was having an awkawrd chat with a woman who I suspecthas no good intentions.

I bite my lip and close my eyes. I can't ruin this for us, it's our honeymoon. I close my eyes, knowing tomorrow isn't far away and we are going to leave for abngeation, were I hope I won't be interogated.

**A.N: OKAY PEOPLE, UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER WAS A REAL CHALLENGE. MY COMPUTER IS DEAD AND I'M WRITING THIS FROM MY MOM'S COMPUTER. IT TOOK ME AGES TO UPDATE BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO WRITE THIS WITHOUT BEING CAUGHT, SINCE I PREFER KEEP MY FANFICTION LIFE PRIVATE. I'M REALLY SORRY ANYWAYS. UNFURTUNETLY, I DON'T KNOW WHEN WILL I BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN! BUT I WILL TRY GUYS.**

**I REALIZED THIS HONEYMOON IS TAKING TOO LONG, SO JUST OE MORE CHAPTER AND THEN WE GO BACK TO DAUNTLESS! I HAVE MANY PLANS AND I WILL LOVE TO HEAR ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE. SO PLEEEAAASEEE LEAVE A REVIW WITH ANY IDEA YOU HAVE, I LOVE RECEIVING INSPIRATION FROM YOU!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
